Quand on aime
by Nyny Ombrelle
Summary: ... on ne compte pas", et il n'aurait jamais pensé que cette simple phrase pourrait être aussi vrai avant de les rencontrer. ASGZC, Z/C centric. Par Nyny.
1. Chapter 1

L'air brûlant envahissant ses poumons lui aurait presque donné envie d'arrêter simplement de respirer, si il n'en avait pas aussi désespérément besoin actuellement. La saison estivale en plein Midgar était bien plus chaude que celle de ses montagnes natales, et le fait de courir comme un forcené depuis des heures n'arrangeait rien. La poussière montant du sol du terrain d'entrainement à chacune de ses foulées rendant d'autant plus sa respiration pénible, en plus de lui flouter la vue. Pour finir, l'entraineur beuglant des ordres plus loin renforçait son mal de tête naissant.

Parfois il se demandait vraiment quelle mouche l'avait piquée le jour où il avait décidé d'entrer dans l'armée. Puis il se souvenait de sa vie à Nibelheim et finissait par se dire qu'il ne savait vraiment pas ce qui était le pire : la souffrance morale amenée par la solitude ou la souffrance physique que les instructeurs prenaient un plaisir presque pervers à leur infliger ?

Un sifflement strident et salvateur le sortit de ses pensées, et il pu enfin stopper tout mouvements et soulager ses muscles endoloris. Jetant un œil autour de lui, il repéra les différents miliciens éparpillés un peu partout sur le terrain, et tous étaient dans un état plus ou moins similaire au sien. Epuisés. Sachant qu'il n'était même pas midi, la journée commençait plus mal que prévu.

Retenant un soupire qui ne lui apporterait rien de bon si leur entraineur l'entendait, il commença à s'avancer vers la Tour, dans l'intention d'aller prendre une douche bien méritée avant d'aller déjeuner, mais il fût coupé dans son élan par un poids contre son dos qui faillit bien le faire basculer tête la première dans le sable.

\- C'était pas un entrainement, c'était une séance de torture ça ! Se plaignit une voix qu'il avait apprit à connaître tout au long de ces derniers mois.

\- C'est comme ça tous les jours, Ob'. Et t'es lourd.

\- Cloudy, toujours aussi aimable après l'effort ! Se moqua gentiment le prénommé « Ob' », tout en se redressant pour rendre sa liberté de mouvement au blond qui en profita pour étirer ses muscles tendus.

Il avait rencontré Obeross le jour de son arrivée à la Shinra. Le grand brun aux yeux noirs avait décidé de sympathiser avec lui au premier coup d'œil, et le fait qu'ils se soient retrouvés dans la même chambre, partagée avec quatre autres soldats, l'avait conforté dans son idée. L'adolescent s'en accommodait très bien, l'autre jeune homme n'était pas aussi envahissant qu'il en avait l'air, et il en avait bien plus dans la tête que la plupart des personnes inscrites à l'armée. Et puis, c'était bien pour échapper au rejet qu'il était partit de chez lui, alors l'amitié de son collègue, même si il ne l'avouerait jamais, lui faisait chaud au cœur.

Ils se remirent en route tous les deux, devancés par les autres, et durent donc faire la queue avant de pouvoir enfin prendre une douche, miraculeusement chaude pour une fois, en vitesse. Une fois propres, ils descendirent à la cantine qui commençait à se vider.

\- Prions pour qu'il reste quelque chose de comestible, camarade. Sourit Obeross.

Ce n'est qu'une fois à table, devant des plateau-repas plus ou moins appétissants, que Cloud s'autorisa à se détendre un peu. Il piochait distraitement dans sa purée en laissant son regard bleu errer dans la grande cantine, tout en écoutant les commentaires de son acolyte sur leur matinée, quand les autres soldats encore présent se mirent à s'agiter, chuchotant vivement entre eux. C'est en cherchant l'origine de ce soudain brouhaha qu'il les vit pour la première fois en chair et en os.

Zackary Fair, surnommé le « chiot », le plus jeune, et tout juste promu, First Class de la compagnie, entrait d'un pas presque bondissant dans le réfectoire, suivit bien plus calmement de son mentor, Angeal Hewley, considéré comme la force tranquille parmi le SOLDAT. C'était plus que rare que les si haut gradés viennent déjeuner ici, ce qui expliquait l'ambiance devenue fébrile dans la cantine.

Cloud, quand à lui, se demandait sincèrement ce qui pouvait bien motiver les deux noirauds à se mêler au reste de l'armée. Après tout c'était de notoriété publique qu'ils avaient tout ce qu'ils leurs fallait dans leurs quartiers, situés bien plus haut dans la Tour. Et c'était bien pour ça qu'on ne voyait jamais l'ombre d'une crinière argentée ou d'un manteau rouge dans les endroits réservés aux simples soldats. Mais bizarrement, depuis l'arrivée de Fair, ce genre de situation arrivait de temps en temps, Hewley et lui se retrouvaient, comme actuellement, installés à une simple table, seuls au milieu des petites gens de l'armée qui n'osaient, et n'oseraient, jamais les approcher.

Le blond se permit de les observer un instant, après tout on n'avait pas tous les jours la chance d'avoir un First dans son champ de vision, autant en profiter. L'uniforme noir réglementaire leur donnait un air strict, il se demandait d'ailleurs pourquoi ces deux là continuaient à les mettre, plutôt que de choisir quelque chose de plus personnel, comme le faisaient le grand Général et le flamboyant Rhapsodos.

Il continua tranquillement, et surtout le plus discrètement possible, son inspection, regardant les reflets de la lumière dans les cheveux noirs corbeau des deux hommes, avant que son attention ne soit captivée par deux orbes bleues violines illuminées par la mako, dont la présence était trahit par un très léger cercle vert autour de la pupille noire d'encre. La jeune recrue était sûr qu'il ne l'aurait pas vu si il n'était pas si concentré sur ces yeux invraisemblables.

Un brusque coup contre son épaule le ramena d'un coup à la réalité, lui faisant se rendre compte qu'il fixait bêtement et simplement leur supérieur hiérarchique depuis un bon moment. Et que ledit supérieur le fixait tout autant, un air amusé scotché au visage. Retenant un rougissement de honte, Cloud détourna le regard et se concentra à nouveau sur son assiette à peine entamée.

\- Eh bien, tu essayais de l'hypnotiser ou quoi ? Gloussa Obeross à côté de lui.

Le plus petit ne savait pas si il devait lui en vouloir de rire de lui ou le remercier pour le coup qui l'avait réveillé. Il se contenta d'un grognement en réponse, finissant rapidement son repas avant de se lever, dans l'intention de sortir le plus vite possible du réfectoire.

\- On se retrouve tout à l'heure. Souffla-t-il à son camarade qui lui n'avait pas terminé, et attachait une importance capitale à la nourriture.

Il fila hors de la salle après la confirmation du brun, et se dirigea prestement vers les dortoirs, histoire de cacher son embarras au moins jusqu'au début des cours théoriques de l'après-midi, tout en se traitant mentalement d'idiot. Depuis quand s'amusait-il à fixer les gens comme ça ? Et pourquoi fallait-il que son premier écart de conduite se fasse en présence des membres du SOLDAT ? Il avait déjà eu tellement d'occasion de se tourner en ridicule devant les instructeurs, comme toutes les autres recrues il fallait le dire, mais le faire devant le fer de lance de l'armée c'était bien plus gênant. Il n'avait aucune envie d'être assimilé aux groupies qui formaient les fanclub des trois plus grands soldats, et il mettrait sa main à couper que le quatrième allait bientôt pointer le bout de son nez.

Le jeune homme passa ainsi le reste de la pause déjeuner à prier pour ne plus jamais recroiser la route de Zack Fair, ou du moins pas avant que celui-ci n'ai oublié ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui. La journée se fini sans encombre, les cours théoriques se limitant à des explications et de la prise de note. Heureusement pour eux d'ailleurs, vu l'entraînement intensif du matin.

\- Ça te dirait une petite sortie ce soir ? Lui proposa son camarade brun en sortant de la salle de classe.

\- Pour aller où ?

\- Faire une virée ! Tu te rends compte que ça fait des mois qu'on est là, et on n'a toujours pas visité la ville.

Cloud tourna légèrement la tête vers son ami, pas sûr de savoir si il était sérieux ou non.

\- Et l'envie de faire du tourisme t'a prit comme ça ? Demanda-t-il, sceptique.

Obeross eut l'air de réfléchir un instant à sa réponse.

\- Je me dis que, quand on montera en grade, ce ne sera plus aussi facile de se promener incognito, alors autant le faire maintenant. Non ?

Le blond se retint de faire une remarque sur les rêves de grandeur de son camarade. Il y avait très peu de chance pour eux d'aller plus haut que leur statut actuel de simples soldats. Bien que lui-même ait un jour caressé l'espoir insensé d'intégrer le SOLDAT, il était vite redescendu sur Gaia en voyant le chemin à parcourir et les difficultés à endurer. Surtout qu'il y avait une bonne part de chance dans le processus, tout le monde n'ayant pas une même sensibilité à la Mako, élément primordial pour faire partie de cette unité d'élite, et qui pouvait tout aussi bien tuer une personne que ne rien lui faire du tout. Soupirant, il fini par donner son accord. Après tout, ça ne lui coûtait rien, et ça faisait plaisir au brun.

oOo

C'était la dernière fois qu'il faisait plaisir à Obeross. Pas que leur sortie n'ait pas été agréable, ils s'étaient même beaucoup amusés, et en avaient été agréablement surprit vu la réputation de la capitale en général, jusqu'au moment où le plus grand avait voulu visiter une partie des taudis avant de rentrer. Et évidemment, ils s'étaient perdus. Le temps de retrouver péniblement leur chemin l'heure du couvre-feu était déjà passée, ce qui expliquait pourquoi ils en étaient à présent à longer les murs de l'étage réservé aux recrues, tout en implorant Minerve que personne ne les remarque.

Ils allaient enfin atteindre leur chambre, quand un instructeur fit son apparition au bout du couloir. Evidemment, pensait Cloud, ça aurait été trop beau de s'en tirer comme ça. Et avec leurs tenues de civils, inutile de prétexter une ronde nocturne pour se sortir du pétrin. C'est donc totalement résignés que les deux compères attendirent leur sentence en silence.

Ce n'est qu'après plusieurs longues et éprouvantes minutes de remontrances et une promesse de corvées supplémentaires toute la semaine que les deux jeunes hommes purent enfin rejoindre leurs lits, après avoir tout de même subit un interrogatoire en règle de la part de leurs camarades de chambres, toujours à la recherche d'une nouveauté quelconque pour égayer un peu leur quotidien plutôt monotone de soldat.

oOo

\- Ça va, c'est pas si terrible. Répéta Obeross pour la vingtième fois au moins.

Le blond et lui étaient présentement dans les cuisines de la Tour Shinra, en compagnie des cuisiniers, serveurs et autres aides, pour leur punition qui se résumait à simplement éplucher et peler tous les fruits et légumes qui leur passaient sous le nez. Effectivement ce n'était pas si terrible comme le disait le brun, mais Cloud s'en serait quand même bien passé, de ces colles après les heures d'entraînement.

\- La prochaine fois on sortira pendant un jour de repos. Assura son camarade, comme si il avait lu dans ses pensées. Et on prendra une carte.

Le plus petit se contenta d'un hochement de tête. Le silence s'installa entre eux, et dura un bon moment, rythmé seulement par le brouhaha continu des cuisines. Ils avaient presque terminé leur besogne, quand Obeross donna un léger coup de coude à son partenaire, lui désignant l'autre bout de la salle d'un mouvement de tête. Les yeux bleus cherchèrent quelques secondes ce qu'ils devaient regarder, avant que leur propriétaire ne fasse une grimace discrète.

Près de la porte donnant sur le réfectoire se tenait une des personnes que Cloud avait le moins envie de voir en ce moment. Se décalant un peu sur sa droite, la recrue décida de lâchement se planquer derrière son ami plus grand et plus large, en espérant que Fair, car c'était bien lui, ne le reconnaisse pas et s'en aille rapidement. Il avait encore trop honte de son comportement de la veille.

Mais sa tentative de passer inaperçue se solda par un échec cuisant lorsque le First Class entra complètement dans les cuisines, suivant un des employés. C'est à ce moment que les iris violines rencontrèrent à nouveau les siennes, et que Cloud su que le noiraud ne l'avait pas encore oublié, vu le sourire amusé qui orna son visage. Soupirant, il préféra retourner à ses occupations, en tentant de faire abstraction du soldat avait heureusement continué son chemin vers le fond des cuisines.

Il leur fallu encore plusieurs longues minutes, qui parurent interminables au plus petit, pour enfin finir, et pouvoir sortir de l'étouffante salle, qu'ils devraient retrouver le lendemain.

\- A ton avis, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Demanda soudain Obeross.

Cloud n'eut pas besoin de lui demander de qui il voulait parler.

\- Comment tu veux que je le sache ?

Son ton était un peu plus agressif que prévu, mais le brun ne s'en formalisa pas, comme toujours.

\- Peut-être que tu lui as tapé dans l'œil hier. Dit-il avec un rire amusé. Tu le fixais comme un chocobo devant un étalage de légumes !

Cloud était sur le point de tout nier en bloc et de lui demander de se taire, quand le nouvellement surnommé « étalage de légume » sortit à son tour des cuisines. Le couloir étant vide et immense, le blond n'avait aucun endroit où se cacher, et son camarade n'était apparemment pas prêt à l'aider. Ce ne fut donc pas une surprise quand le First les repéra et s'avança dans leur direction. Voulant se persuader que le noiraud allait passer son chemin, le plus petit se décala pour s'adosser au mur, libérant le passage, les yeux rivés au sol.

Il vit la paire de bottes renforcées entrer dans son champ de vision, avant de s'arrêter pile devant lui, sans faire mine de repartir. Résigné, Cloud leva son regard bleu ciel et rencontra pour la troisième fois en deux jours celui de Fair. D'aucuns le considèreraient comme chanceux, lui aurait plutôt voulu disparaître à cet instant, se sentant encore plus ridiculement petit que d'habitude devant la stature imposante du soldat.

Celui-ci l'observait curieusement, un air joyeux qui semblait lui coller à la peau illuminant son visage. Il tenait entre ses mains un sac contenant probablement son repas, et le blond se demanda un instant pourquoi il descendait lui-même dans les cuisines pour le chercher au lieu de demander à qu'on lui apporte.

\- Ça me dégourdit les jambes. Sourit Fair. Et puis ça me permet de rencontrer des gens aussi.

Cloud se maudit en se rendant compte qu'il avait pensé à voix haute. Il se contenta donc d'un hochement de tête, mal à l'aise, et pinça légèrement les lèvres pour être sûr que plus aucun son n'en sortirait sans son consentement. Il se demandait quand même si la fin de la phrase lui était destinée, ou si il commençait simplement à devenir parano. Une main gantée tendue devant lui le ramena à l'instant présent.

\- Zackary Fair, mais tu peux m'appeler Zack, comme tout le monde. Se présenta leur supérieur, sous l'œil incrédule de Cloud et celui plus curieux d'Obeross.

\- Cloud Strife. Répondit-il presque par automatisme, sans oser serrer la main du First.

Ce n'était sûrement pas très poli, ce n'était même pas poli du tout, mais ça l'intimidait beaucoup trop. Et ça n'eut de toute façon pas l'air de gêner Zack, qui alla lui-même chercher la main du plus jeune pour la secouer avec un sourire ravi.

\- Je suis content de mettre enfin un nom sur ce visage. Angeal m'attend, et il est vraiment terrible quand il a faim vous pouvez me croire, mais on se reverra plus tard, promis ! Assura joyeusement le chiot.

Un signe de tête à Obeross et le soldat et sa bonne humeur s'en allèrent comme ils étaient arrivés, laissant derrière lui deux recrues perplexes.

\- Mon cher Cloud, je crois que tu as vraiment réussi à l'hypnotiser hier. Fit remarquer le brun d'un air très sérieux.

\- Et c'était vraiment pas mon intention...

Il avait encore la sensation de la main, étrangement chaude sous le gant pourtant épais, serrant la sienne. Son camarade sourit et lui tapota amicalement l'épaule.

\- T'en fais pas va, je ne sais pas par quel miracle tu as attiré l'attention d'un First Class, mais ça ne peut être qu'une excellente chose pour toi et ta carrière, je peux te l'assurer.

\- J'en suis pas si sûr…

\- Ne soit pas pessimiste, et si au final il s'avère que c'était qu'une mauvaise blague ou un caprice de Fair, je serais toujours là pour te remonter le moral !

\- Super, je suis vachement plus serein avec ça. Répondit ironiquement le blond.

\- Ce que tu es froid Cloudy. Se plaignit faussement son compagnon. Essaie juste de ne pas te poser trop de questions, profite de ta chance, ça n'arrive pas à tout le monde.

Le plus jeune hocha un peu la tête. Mais ce n'est pas comme si il pouvait s'en empêcher, des questions il en avait maintenant des tas, et le meilleur moyen d'avoir des réponses serait de les poser directement au membre du SOLDAT. Mais ça, il n'oserait probablement jamais le faire. Soupirant encore une fois, il prit le chemin des dortoirs avec son ami qui restait à présent silencieux.

Cloud avait espéré se faire oublier, c'était raté, maintenant il allait devoir faire en sorte de ne pas trop se ridiculiser quand Zack reviendrait. Enfin, si il revenait vraiment. Il avait conscience que son attitude générale ne lui apportait pas immédiatement la sympathie des gens, Obeross étant apparemment l'exception confirmant la règle, il ne savait juste pas comment se comporter quand il rencontrait quelqu'un, mais il se dit que cette fois, il allait vraiment devoir faire un effort si il voulait que tout se passe bien. Ou le moins mal possible…

* * *

Hellow !

Je suis de retour avec une toute nouvelle fic ! Ce qui me connaissent (si il en reste depuis le temps) vont sûrement vouloir me tuer *deux ans à rien faire et se repointe comme une fleur avec une nouvelle fic*, les autres j'espère qu'ils seront content et que le premier chapitre (assez plat pour l'instant j'en conviens) leur aura plu ^w^

Voilà voilà, j'espère faire bouger les choses assez rapidement, et pour mon OC (Obeross) il va sans aucun doute s'effacer petit à petit à mesure que les autres personnages prendront de l'importance, donc pas de panique \ o /

A bientôt (je ferais en sorte de ne pas mettre des mois à reposter cette fois...) !

Kissus,Nyny :3


	2. Chapter 2

Il fallut une bonne semaine avant que Cloud ne recroise le chemin de Zack. Pendant ce laps de temps, où il avait tout fait pour l'éviter un maximum, il avait commencé à avoir le vain espoir que le First Class l'ai finalement oublié, après tout il n'était qu'un milicien qui ne faisait pas de vague ni dans ses résultats aux entrainements, ni dans son comportement. Mais le blond n'avait jamais été très chanceux, et c'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva un soir, après sa ronde aux abords de la Tour, dans le grand hall de la Compagnie Shinra, presque en face du noiraud qui patientait, assit sur une des marches des escaliers menant à l'étage supérieur.

Ne sachant que faire, le blond s'arrêta un instant, à moitié caché par une plante verte, considérant ses options. Le Soldat ne l'avait apparemment pas encore remarqué, mais semblait activement scruter le grand hall, peu peuplé à cette heure, à la recherche de quelqu'un. Nouvelle espoir pour Cloud, peut-être qu'il ne le cherchait pas lui. Mais ça n'arrangeait quand même pas son problème. Il devrait forcément passer devant le noiraud pour atteindre les ascenseurs, afin de regagner l'étage où se trouvait son dortoir. A moins qu'il n'attende que Fair s'en aille, ce qui pouvait prendre pas mal de temps, surtout si le jeune blond était sa cible.

Nerveux, il se dandina quelques secondes d'un pied à l'autre, restant dissimulé derrière les feuilles abondantes de la plante. Son partenaire, qu'il ne connaissait que de vue avant ce soir, pour sa ronde lui avait rapidement faussé compagnie à la fin de leur travail, et il était donc seul. Il commençait à prendre sérieusement en compte la solution de passer la nuit ici, quand une aide providentielle fit son apparition en la personne de Genesis Rhapsodos. Ne se demandant même pas ce qu'il venait faire là à cette heure, ce n'était pas ses affaires après tout, le milicien l'observa s'avancer de son pas presque félin dans le hall, et rejoindre son collègue First Class.

Cloud se gifle mentalement pour ses pensées précédentes, se disant qu'il devenait vraiment de plus en plus paranoïaque depuis qu'il était arrivé à la capitale. Mais il resta tout de même caché jusqu'à ce que le noiraud ne se lève, un air un peu déçu sur le visage (ce qui fit tiquer le blond qui en revient à l'idée que l'autre l'attendait vraiment finalement) contrastant avec son habituelle bonne humeur naturelle, et ne suive l'homme en rouge.

Ne s'interrogeant pas plus sur les allers et venus des hauts gradés, il en profita pour rejoindre le plus rapidement possible l'ascenseur, et se permit un soupire soulagé une fois les battants de fer refermés. S'adossant contre la vitre qui donnait une vue imprenable sur toute la ville, que le jeune homme ignora royalement, perdu dans ses pensées, il se traita mentalement d'idiot. Il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi il se comportait comme ça, elle serait bien belle l'armée si tous ses soldats étaient aussi lâches que lui.

Mais il n'y pouvait rien, il avait tellement peur de faire une gaffe en présence du First Class qu'il préférait l'éviter autant que possible. Et puis il l'intimidait trop, le cadet ne comprenait pas pourquoi il cherchait à avoir des contacts avec lui. Pourtant, Fair n'avait pas la réputation d'être quelqu'un qui jouait des mauvais tours, surtout aux moins gradés que lui, ce qui ne laissait plus grand monde à embêter d'ailleurs, alors qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien lui vouloir, à lui, Cloud le petit soldat tout juste sorti de ses montagnes natales ? Le blond n'était pas sûr d'avoir envie de connaître la réponse. Et encore une fois il se maudit d'avoir levé les yeux sur le Soldat le jour où il l'avait vu entrer dans la cafétéria.

… Ob' allait encore dire qu'il dramatisait si il lui racontait ça. Ça se voyait bien que ce n'était pas lui qui était embarqué dans cette galère. Lâchant un nouveau soupire, le jeune homme sortit à son étage et rejoignit enfin la chambre commune où ils s'entassaient à six.

\- Regardez qui voilà. Tu t'es perdu en cour de route ? L'accueillit Obeross d'un air amusé, allongé sur le dos, dans son lit.

Cloud referma simplement la porte du dortoir derrière lui, ne commentant pas, les autres dormant déjà ce n'était pas le moment d'engager une joute verbale avec son ami. Qui avait d'ailleurs profité de son absence pour piquer la couchette du bas.

La chambre n'étant pas très grande, les lits des soldats étaient de simples lits superposés, histoire de gagner un peu de place, ce qui engendrait souvent des batailles acharnées quand deux d'entre eux n'étaient pas d'accord sur le fait de dormir en haut ou en bas. Le blond et son camarade avaient réglé ça simplement : premier arrivé, premier servit. Ils échangeaient donc régulièrement de matelas, mais au moins ils ne se disputaient pas comme des gosses pour savoir qui dormirait où. Et de toute façon ce n'était pas comme si une couchette était plus confortable que l'autre, la seule différence c'était qu'on tombait de plus haut quand on avait un mouvement malheureux dans son sommeil.

Posant ses affaires dans un coin, près de son casier de rangement, le plus petit se changea rapidement, quittant son uniforme pour un simple pantalon de jogging et un t-shirt, suffisant pour dormir, et vint s'assoir au bord du lit de son camarade. Celui-ci semblait attendre qu'il lui raconte sa soirée, comme souvent quand ils n'avaient pas d'affectation ensemble, et Cloud se fit un plaisir de lui faire un résumé rapide de sa longue et monotone ronde journalière. Il s'arrêta juste avant de parler de sa « rencontre » avec Fair.

\- Et c'est tout ? Demanda le brun, flairant l'embrouille.

\- Oui.

\- Ta tête de déterré c'était juste pour ça ?

Le blond se renfrogna.

\- J'ai pas une tête de déterré.

\- Maintenant plus, mais avant si ! Se moqua gentiment son comparse.

N'ayant vraiment pas envie d'aborder le sujet, et l'heure tournant de toute façon, le jeune homme mit fin à la conversation en grimpant sur sa propre couchette, grognant un peu quand Ob' lui fit ce regard qui voulait dire qu'il n'avait pas fini de le cuisiner, et ne lâchait pas le morceau. Agacé, le plus jeune s'installa sous sa couette et ferma les yeux.

Il les rouvrit plusieurs heures plus tard, au son strident du réveil matin programmé beaucoup trop tôt à son goût. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas non plus au goût de ses colocataires vu les grognements qui se faisaient entendre dans la chambre. Il se laissa entraîner en mode automatique jusqu'aux douches, puis jusqu'au réfectoire, installé devant un petit déjeuner complet, son plateau ayant été cordialement remplit par son camarade.

\- Je pense que tu as l'instinct maternel. Fit-il simplement remarquer au brun.

Ce dernier l'observa d'un air surprit, avant de faire mine d'y réfléchir. Après tout, c'était vrai qu'il maternait souvent son collègue plus jeune, sans vraiment le faire exprès.

\- Peut-être. Sourit-il finalement, avant d'entamer ses œufs brouillés. Mais juste avec toi, « fiston ».

Une moue mécontente répondit au rire d'Obeross, le surnom n'ayant pas plu. Surtout que le brun n'avait qu'un an de plus que lui.

\- Et je suppose que tu veux toujours pas me dire ce qui s'est passé hier soir ?

\- Il ne s'est rien passé. Soupira le blond. J'ai juste vu Fair. De loin.

\- Je ne comprends pas le problème que tu as avec lui.

\- Ça tombe bien, moi non plus. Fit remarquer une voix enjouée qui fit se figer Cloud.

Il n'eut même pas besoin de tourner la tête pour voir qui avait parlé. Le sujet de leur conversation, soit Zackary Fair en personne, s'assit de lui-même à leur table, en face du jeune milicien. Et vu le silence de mort qui s'était mit à régner dans le réfectoire, cette acte au combien inhabituel n'était pas passé inaperçu. Dire que le cadet avait envie de disparaître aurait été un euphémisme.

\- Tu m'évites ? Je ne vais pas te manger tu sais. Sourit le nouveau venu, sans se soucier des regards tournés vers eux.

Ne sachant que répondre, surtout que la question était légitime, le blond resta coi. Il n'osait pas non plus lui demander ce qu'il lui voulait, et se sentait assez misérable sous le regard violine du First Class, et la pression ambiante. Celui-ci ne paru pas s'offusquer de son silence, au contraire, ça parut même l'amuser.

\- Je ne peux pas rester longtemps, Angeal m'attend pour l'entrainement matinal. A plus tard, et ne te cache pas la prochaine fois !

Le noiraud se releva, et fila aussi vite qu'il était venu, laissant Cloud avec encore plus de questions qu'avant. Il laissa son front rencontrer le métal de la table. Il savait maintenant que Fair l'avait remarqué la veille, et il trouvait ça encore plus honteux. Il entendit les conversations reprendre autour de lui. Les ragots devaient aller de bon train maintenant. Un léger tapotement sur son épaule lui fit relever la tête. Il croisa les yeux noirs d'Obeross et son sourire en coin.

\- Je crois que tu devrais arrêter de l'éviter, si tu ne veux pas une nouvelle scène de ce genre.

\- Ça ne va plus changer grand-chose maintenant…

Et en effet, le reste de la journée et celles qui suivirent furent un vrai calvaire. En plus des tortures habituelles que leurs faisaient subir les instructeurs, le blond eu droit à une avalanches de questions, de regards plus ou moins noirs, et de remarques, amicales ou déplacées. Entre ceux qui croyait maintenant qu'il se faisait pistonner et c'étaient d'un coup mit à le mépriser, et ceux qui le harcelait pour qu'il les mette aussi en contact avec Fair, ça devenait invivable. Au bout de quelques jours, il prit la décision d'aller lui-même au devant du First Class, qui avait prit l'habitude de le saluer quand il le croisait, ou de venir lui parler de façon impromptue, ce qui n'aidait pas à tarir les rumeurs. Il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il allait lui dire exactement, mais ça ne pouvait plus continuer comme ça de son côté.

C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva à faire le piquet devant le bureau du haut-gradé. Elle était bien belle sa résolution d'aller lui parler, mais encore fallait-il qu'il ose entrer dans cette pièce, il n'allait quand même pas attendre que le Soldat sorte de lui-même. Prenant une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage, il leva son poing, toqua à la porte et attendit, priant intérieurement pour que celui qu'il venait voir soit seul.

Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant d'entendre la voix de Fair lui donner l'autorisation d'entrer. Nerveux, le milicien ouvrit lentement la porte, et fût soulagé de voir que le First Class était effectivement seul dans le grand bureau. Celui-ci releva la tête du dossier qu'il était en train d'étudier, et lui fit un grand sourire en le reconnaissant. Le plus jeune referma la porte derrière lui en se retenant de grimacer.

\- Cloud ! Si je m'attendais à te voir. S'enthousiasma Zack, n'ayant même pas l'air vraiment surprit, en lui faisant signe de s'assoir sur une des deux chaises installées devant le bureau, tout en refermant son dossier. Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ?

Son ton familier mit mal à l'aise le cadet. Ils ne se connaissaient presque pas, et le noiraud lui parlait comme si ils étaient de vieilles connaissances, ou de bons amis. C'était assez perturbant, surtout venant d'un supérieur hiérarchique. Bien sûr, il l'avait déjà fait lors de leurs autres « conversation », ou plutôt monologues de la part du plus âgé, mais dans le bureau du Soldat ça sonnait étrangement. Et puis, comment lui dire que ça le dérangeait qu'il vienne le voir et lui parler alors que le « chiot » se montrait si amical avec lui ?

\- En fait… Commença-t-il, nerveux, sans savoir comment finir sa phrase.

Le visage encourageant en face de lui ne faisait que l'angoisser un peu plus. Il se sentait vraiment ridicule pour le coup. Prenant le peu de courage qui lui restait à deux mains, il finit par se lancer. Enfin, il essaya du moins.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que vous…

Nouveau blanc.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je… ?

Le First Class avait vraiment l'air intrigué. Mais Cloud ne savait pas vraiment comment lui demander. « Pourquoi est-ce que vous vous intéressez à moi ? », trop présomptueux. « Pourquoi est-ce que vous me parlez ? », trop agressif. Bizarrement, c'est Fair qui régla son problème.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je te cours après ?

Le blond se figea, mais réussit à hocher légèrement la tête. Au moins son interlocuteur avait comprit le fond de sa pensée. Celui-ci s'installa plus confortablement dans son fauteuil sans se départir de son sourire, et répondit à la question par une autre.

\- Ça te dérange ?

Juste une simple interrogation sans la moindre once d'énervement. A dire vrai, ça ne dérangeait pas le cadet dans le fond, ou en tout cas ça ne l'aurait pas dérangé si le noiraud n'avait pas eu le poste qu'il occupait actuellement. Si il avait été d'un rang équivalent au sien il l'aurait juste accueillit comme il l'avait fait pour Obeross, avec sympathie. Mais le Soldat étant ce qu'il était, l'incompréhension prenait le pas sur sa sociabilité, déjà pas bien développée à la base. Et les réactions des gens autour de lui n'aidaient en rien.

\- Tu as eu des problèmes à cause de moi ?

Le plus jeune releva un peu la tête. Zack avait l'air bien plus au courant que ce qu'il pensait.

\- En quelque sorte…

Le noiraud eut l'air pensif un instant, avant de se lever en tendant la main vers le milicien.

\- Ton PHS.

Son anxiété revenant au galop, Cloud obéit quand même, sortant son téléphone de sa poche pour le donner à son supérieur. Supérieur qui sortit à son tour le sien, et échangea simplement leurs numéros, sous les yeux éberlués du plus petit, qui reprit avec hésitation son bien quand Fair le lui rendit, l'air content de lui.

\- Comme ça, je n'aurais pas besoin de te chercher pour te parler. C'est plus discret, non ?

Le blond ne put qu'acquiescer. Que répondre à ça de toute façon ?

Il se demandait comment prendre congé poliment, ayant eu assez d'émotions pour aujourd'hui, quand la porte du bureau s'ouvrit dans son dos. Il ne se retourna pas pour savoir qui était entré, l'exclamation du « chiot » le fit pour lui.

\- Angeal !

Ce simple nom eut le don de faire bondir le cadet sur ses pieds, dans un garde à vous impeccable. Ne plus respecter à la lettre les codes de l'armée avec Zack c'était une chose, avec Hewley c'était hors de question.

\- Repos, soldat. Ordonna calmement le nouveau venu.

Le milicien se détendit à peine. Et comme aucuns des deux autres ne semblait lui donner l'autorisation de partir, il attendit.

\- Le briefing s'est bien passé ? Demanda Fair, inconscient de l'état de stress grandissant du plus jeune.

\- Aussi bien que possible, les prochaines assignations ne devraient plus tarder maintenant. Toi par contre tu n'as pas beaucoup avancé.

Le mentor jeta un coup d'œil au bureau de son élève jonché de piles de dossiers, avant de se tourner vers Cloud, lui accordant un regard indéchiffrable. Zack sembla aussi se rappeler de lui à ce moment-là.

\- Tu peux y aller, ça m'a fait plaisir que tu viennes me voir !

Le cadet préféra ne pas préciser qu'il n'était pas du tout venu pour lui faire plaisir à la base, préférant hocher la tête et saluer les deux hommes convenablement, avant de filer sans demander son reste.

oOo

\- Et donc, tu as le numéro d'un Soldat First Class dans ton PHS ?

\- On dirait bien.

\- Tu sais pertinemment que c'est le rêve de 98% des employés de la Shinra, non ? Les 2 autres pourcent possédant déjà ledit numéro, évidemment.

\- Je sais.

\- Et en plus, tu as vu le Soldat Hewley de près.

\- Effectivement.

\- Alors, je peux savoir pourquoi tu as l'air de vouloir te jeter par la fenêtre ?

Un grognement étouffé par l'oreiller trop fin à son goût répondit à la question, légitime, d'Ob'. Cloud savait parfaitement que sa réactions pourrait en faire enrager plus d'un, mais son instinct lui tirait la sonnette d'alarme. Il y avait anguille sous roche, ce n'était pas possible qu'une telle chance lui arrive à lui, sans que rien de catastrophique ne lui tombe dessus en contrepartie. Et l'attente de cette potentielle catastrophe allait finir par lui donner des ulcères, si son ami ne l'étranglait pas avant, lassé de son défaitisme.

Allongé sur sa couchette, en haut encore une fois, il tourna à peine la tête pour voir le visage perplexe de son camarade pile en face de lui. Celui-ci finit par soupirer.

\- C'est peut-être tes réactions en total opposition avec celle du reste de cette planète qui fait ton charme.

\- Ou qui me rend antipathique.

L'autre cadet leva les yeux au ciel en souriant, avant de sortir de son champ de vision, allant se changer dans un coin de la chambre.

Le plus jeune en profita pour se tourner du côté du mur, et sortir son téléphone. Il ouvrit le clapet, faisant s'allumer l'écran, et fouilla dans ses contacts. Il en avait très peu, et tous concernaient la Compagnie. Tout à la fin de la liste se trouver le nom de l'objet de ses tourments actuels : « Zackary Fair ». Il n'avait pas essayé de le contacter, et ne le ferait pas, et n'avait rien reçu de sa part non plus pour l'instant. En même temps, ça ne faisait que quelques heures depuis leur rencontre dans le bureau du Soldat. Soupirant, il finit par ranger l'appareil, avant que ses colocataires ne reviennent.

Bizarrement, il sentait qu'il n'était pas encore au bout de ses peines.

* * *

Hellow !

Me revoilà pour le deuxième chapitre, j'espère que l'attente n'aura pas été trop longue :)

Cloud est peut-être un peu insupportable pour l'instant, mais pas de panique, c'est voulu, et ça va s'arranger par la suite (qui arrivera plus ou moins rapidement, je suis en période de partiels) !

J'espère que ça vous aura plu, surtout n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews pour me donner vos impressions (oui oui, ceux qui suivent la fic dans l'ombre aussi, je sais qu'il y en a XD) ! Je ne mords pas, et ça me fais vraiment très plaisir d'en recevoir, et surtout ça me motive à continuer ! :D Et, le plus important, un immense merci à **Lunagarden**, **michuni **et **aririrou** pour leurs messages !

Kissus,  
Nyny :3


	3. Chapter 3

Le violent coup qu'il reçut en pleine poitrine l'envoya s'écraser rudement au sol. Toussant en essayant de reprendre sa respiration coupée, Cloud se redressa légèrement, lançant un regard noir à son « partenaire » pour cette séance d'entraînement au combat au corps à corps. Henmi Rudy. Ce n'était pas une montagne de muscle, mais il était grand, et son caractère sournois ne l'empêchait pas de commettre des coups bas, bien au contraire. Et il faisait aussi malheureusement partie de ces types qui avaient commencé à mépriser, voir presque haïr, le blond depuis que la rumeur de sa nouvelle et non-voulue relation amicale avec Zack c'était répandue.

Bien sûr, personne ne l'avait attaqué physiquement, soit ils avaient peur de se faire renvoyer, soit leur jalousie n'était pas assez forte pour les pousser à ces extrémités, mais certains ne se gênaient pas pour donner des coups plus rudes que la normal à l'entraînement, comme maintenant. Bon, on moins il pouvait se consoler en se disant que ça l'aiderait à s'endurcir.

Se relevant, le milicien se remit en position pour continuer le combat. Son adversaire, qui avait un petit sourire suffisant, probablement fier de lui après son attaque, fit de même. Au moins, le plus petit était prévenu maintenant, il lui suffisait d'éviter de se faire toucher, quitte à garder une attitude défensive jusqu'à ce que leur instructeur siffle la fin de cette session. Fort de sa résolution, il esquiva habilement un coup de poing qui visait son visage. Au moins, pour ça, il était plutôt doué.

Henmi passa à nouveau à l'attaque, visant cette fois les jambes de l'autre milicien pour tenter de le déséquilibrer. Peine perdue, un saut en arrière et Cloud était à nouveau hors de portée. Ce qui eut l'air de commencer à énerver l'autre, qui revint à la charge, enchaînant les coups sans lui laisser le temps de souffler une seconde. Son endurance et sa concentration était mises à rude épreuve, et il s'en fallait de peu à chaque fois pour qu'il ne se retrouve à nouveau au sol.

Le sifflement strident qui retentit lui parut encore plus libérateur que d'habitude à cet instant. En nage, le jeune milicien rejoignit Obeross à l'entrée du gymnase qui leur avait servie de lieu d'entraînement. Le sol, recouvert de tatamis pour l'occasion, les empêchait de se blesser bêtement, comme c'était déjà arrivé la seule et unique fois où l'instructeur avait voulu essayer en plein air.

\- Il t'a pas ménagé, le bougre. Lui fit assez inutilement remarquer le brun.

Il ne répondit pas à son ami, préférant attraper sa bouteille d'eau et la vider de moitié, d'une traite. Son camarade paraissait bien plus frais que lui, comme toujours, le blond n'était pas le plus sportif des deux. Soupirant un peu devant cette constatation habituelle, il s'essuya les lèvres avec sa manche, attrapa son sac et talonna son compagnon de galère qui filait déjà vers le réfectoire.

\- On va avoir nos nouvelles affectations cette après-midi.

\- Et tu espères toujours qu'il y aura autre chose que « réserve » sur notre ordre de mission ? Demanda Strife.

\- C'est cet espoir qui fait que je me lève chaque matin, et que je supporte la folie de nos entraîneurs, camarade. Rit l'autre.

Levant les yeux au ciel, le plus petit s'installa à une table un peu en retrait des autres, histoire d'être tranquille au moins pendant son repas. Ils savaient bien tous les deux qu'ils n'étaient pas encore au niveau pour commencer les missions en dehors de Midgar, déjà qu'on ne les faisait même pas descendre dans les taudis. Mais la nature optimiste d'Obeross lui faisait toujours voir le verre à moitié plein, contrairement au plus jeune.

Leurs plateaux-repas étaient déjà bien entamés quand Cloud sentit une vibration dans sa poche. C'était assez rare pour qu'il sorte de sa rêverie - qu'est-ce qu'il ne donnerait pas pour une bonne douche - et qu'il se demanda ce que ça pouvait bien être. Quelques secondes plus tard il tenait son PHS ouvert dans sa main. Un mail.

« _Sujet : Sortie ?_

_Les affectations tombent aujourd'hui,_

_j'aimerai qu'on se voit avant que je _

_parte en mission._

_Je serai dans le hall ce soir, n'hésite_

_pas à venir me rejoindre si tu veux._

_Zack »_

Perplexe, le cadet relu une deuxième fois le message, mais son contenu ne changeant pas pour autant. Un petit sifflement sur sa droite lui indiqua qu'Ob' avait aussi lu, par-dessus son épaule. Il referma le clapet de son téléphone.

\- Tu vas y aller ?

Haussement d'épaules. Avait-il vraiment le choix ? On ne posait pas un lapin à un supérieur, même dans le cadre du « privé », si il pouvait considérer ça comme ça, et il aurait aussi été mal vu d'envoyer un mail pour refuser, même si Fair semblait tout de même lui demander son avis.

oOo

C'est ainsi que le cadet se retrouva dans le hall, à attendre un signe quelconque qui annoncerait que la personne qui l'avait invité était là. Mais rien. Soupirant, il s'adossa un instant contre le mur, croisant les bras contre son torse. Avec un peu de chance, le Soldat avait eu un empêchement de dernière minute, et il pourrait rentrer à son dortoir rapidement. A peine l'idée eut-elle effleurée son esprit qu'il aperçut le chiot, en tenue de civil, comme lui, descendant joyeusement les escaliers. Un peu nerveux tout à coup, il se fit instinctivement plus petit contre son mur, mais cette fois il n'y avait aucune plante devant lui pour le cacher, et ce ne fût pas une surprise quand le noiraud le remarqua et vint vers lui.

\- Je n'étais pas sûr que tu viendrais, je suis content de m'être trompé. Lui assura le « chiot », de bonne humeur comme toujours, en s'arrêtant devant lui.

Le blond eu comme un air de déjà-vu en levant les yeux pour rencontrer les iris violines, aux pupilles entourées de la lueur de la Mako.

\- Tu me l'as demandé… Réussit-il à articuler en cessant de soutenir le regard de Zack.

\- Tu aurais pu refuser, ce n'était pas un ordre tu sais ?

Le ton amusé gêna un peu le plus petit, qui rentra sa tête dans ses épaules. Ne regardant plus son supérieur, il eut l'occasion de remarquer que le hall était encore assez fréquenté, et qu'on leur lançait des regards curieux en passant. Fair sembla le remarquer aussi, en suivant ses coups d'œil anxieux.

\- Allons ailleurs, on sera plus tranquille.

Cloud n'eut même pas le temps de répondre qu'il se faisait entraîner hors de la Tour, jusqu'à une des grandes rues commerçantes de Midgar. Il le suivit un moment en silence, observant autour d'eux. Il connaissait encore mal la mégapole, malgré quelques escapades avec Obeross, et il aurait préféré rester près des locaux de la compagnie, mais le noiraud n'avait pas l'air du même avis.

\- Où est-ce qu'on va ? Osa-t-il finalement demander, après une dizaine de minutes de marche.

\- Tu verras. Sourit le Soldat.

Encore une dizaine de minutes, et ils s'arrêtaient devant une petite enseigne, un restaurant à l'aspect cosy, de ce que le milicien pouvait en voir de l'extérieur.

\- J'espère que tu n'as pas encore mangé, moi je meurs de faim ! Assura le First Class.

Le cadet secoua un peu la tête. A dire vrai, il s'était bien rendu au réfectoire avant d'aller attendre dans le hall, mais impossible d'avaler quoi que ce soit à cause du stress, et d'ailleurs son ami brun en avait profité pour le rabrouer et se moquer gentiment.

Il suivit le noiraud dans le petit restaurant, la lumière légèrement tamisée et les canapés et fauteuils rembourrés aux couleurs chaudes donnaient à l'endroit un côté salon très agréable. Il y avait assez peu de clients à l'intérieur, et une musique douce était diffusée à faible volume par les haut-parleurs cachés aux quatre coins de la pièce. L'atmosphère appelait à la détente, et Cloud se demandait sérieusement ce qu'il venait faire dans ce genre d'endroit avec un haut gradé.

Une serveuse vint les accueillir, et les installa à une table un peu éloignée des autres clients, sans doute dans un souci de confort et d'intimité. Elle leur apporta deux cartes contenant les différents menus proposés, puis les laissa quelques minutes, le temps de faire leur choix.

\- C'est Genesis qui m'a montré cet endroit. Expliqua Zack en ouvrant la carte, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres. Il vient de temps en temps ici, il dit que c'est un des meilleurs endroits qu'il connait pour lire Loveless. Et que leur café est excellent.

Le plus petit hocha à nouveau légèrement la tête pour toute réponse. Ça lui faisait bizarre d'entendre parler de la vie privée du First Class flamboyant, mais ce n'était pas vraiment étonnant, puisque les quatre vivaient au même étage, un des derniers de la Tour Shinra, et, de ce fait, passaient sûrement donc tout leur temps libre ensemble. Enfin, c'était ce qui se disait, mais personne n'était jamais monté là-haut pour vérifier.

Il baissant un peu les yeux vers sa propre carte posée devant lui. Sérieusement, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? C'est pas comme si il avait vraiment les moyens de se payer un restaurant en plus, le salaire des petites gens de l'armée n'était pas des plus conséquents, puisqu'ils étaient nourris et logés par la Compagnie le temps de leur formation. Evidemment, ça changeait en montant en grade, mais ce n'était pas donné à tout le monde de faire carrière.

Retenant un soupire, qui aurait été malpoli vu la situation, il releva un peu la tête, dans l'intention de prendre congé, enfin, d'essayer tout du moins, mais il se figea quand il remarqua que Fair l'observait avec attention. Gêné, il resta finalement muet, et détourna le regard, faisant sourire le noiraud.

\- Si c'est l'addition qui t'inquiète, ne t'en fais pas, je m'en occupe, c'est moi qui t'ai emmené ici après tout. Sourit Zack, avec un petit quelque chose dans la voix qui lui demandait de ne pas refuser, avant de se replonger dans l'étude du menu.

Il allait finir par croire que cet homme était télépathe. C'était fou le nombre de fois où il devinait ce qu'il pensait. A moins que ce ne soit lui qui soit facile à lire, mais Ob' lui assurait souvent le contraire. Quoi que, ce n'était pas vraiment compliqué de deviner ce à quoi il pensait dans le cas présent.

Le retour de la serveuse le sortit de ses pensées qui s'égaraient un peu trop. Il choisit un plat au hasard sur la carte, les noms un peu élaborés, presque poétiques, qu'il y lisait ne lui disaient pas grand-chose sur ce qu'il aurait dans son assiette de toute façon. Le repas passa tranquillement, la nourriture était excellente, et Zack comblait le silence à lui tout seul, comme à chaque fois, sans paraître embêté de ne pas avoir de vraies réponses, autre que des mouvements de tête ou des phrases concises.

Quand ils sortirent du restaurant, il ne restait plus grand monde dans les rues, et l'heure tardive fit remonter l'angoisse du cadet. Il avait déjà été sanctionné pour manquement au couvre-feu, si il recommençait ça serait sûrement pire qu'une simple corvée de patates. Son début de panique fit rire Fair.

\- Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de nerveux on dirait. Ne t'en fais pas, si tu es avec moi tes instructeurs ne pourront rien dire.

Ça ne le détendit qu'à moitié. Et puis, habituellement il n'était pas aussi anxieux, il était même plutôt calme, mais la proximité du Soldat avait un drôle d'effet sur lui, et pas dans le bon sens du terme. Peut-être à cause de leurs personnalités opposées, ou le fait qu'il soit son supérieur hiérarchique, ou alors l'intérêt totalement incompréhensible du noiraud à son encontre. Il venait quand même de l'inviter au restaurant sans raison. Du moins, sans raison apparente. Et ne pas savoir ce que Fair avait derrière la tête lui faisait avoir des réactions extrêmes.

Le trajet du retour se fit silencieusement, mais encore une fois ça ne sembla pas gêner le plus grand des deux. Une fois rentrés à la Tour, le First Class le raccompagna jusqu'à son dortoir, au cas où. C'est à ce moment-là seulement que Cloud se dit qu'il faudrait peut-être qu'il le remercie, ce serait la moindre des choses. Il s'arrêta dans le couloir menant à sa chambre commune, et se tourna vers Zack, mais celui-ci le devança.

\- Merci Cloud, j'ai passé une très bonne soirée. Sourit-il, l'air sincère.

\- Je n'ai rien fait, c'est plutôt à moi de dire ça… Répondit le plus petit, son incompréhension prenant le pas sur sa timidité.

Le noiraud sourit de plus belle.

\- Tu as passé une bonne soirée alors, toi aussi ?

Il rosit légèrement, et hocha un peu la tête pour répondre. Dans le fond c'était vrai, ça lui avait agréablement changé de ses soirées à ne rien faire avec ses « colocataires ». Même si il ne comprenait toujours pas les intentions et les motivations du Soldat, peut-être que Ob' avait raison au fond, et qu'il devrait simplement en profiter avant que ça s'arrête.

\- Tu sais, je sais très bien pourquoi je veux passer du temps avec toi, et ce n'est pas pour quelque chose de malhonnête, alors j'aimerais que tu n'y réfléchisses pas trop, d'accord ?

Surpris, il releva la tête vers le « chiot », qui l'observait à nouveau, mais avec un air plus doux que ceux qu'il lui avait déjà vu avant. Puisque leur conversation à ce sujet, dans le bureau du First Class, s'était passée un peu bizarrement, il n'avait pas pensé que celui-ci y aurait vraiment réfléchit, mais apparemment si.

\- Pourquoi alors ?

\- Si je te le dis, tu vas t'enfuir.

\- Je croyais que ce n'était pas quelque chose de malhonnête ?

Fair sourit plus franchement.

\- Ça ne l'est pas, mais garder le secret à l'air de te délier la langue, alors je pense que je ne vais rien dire encore un moment.

Il rosit à nouveau et se tût. C'était quand même normal de vouloir savoir, non ? Une main sur son épaule lui fit à nouveau relever la tête, qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir baissée.

\- Je veux juste mieux te connaître, et ce serait vraiment plus pratique si tu pouvais te détendre un peu, c'est pour ça que j'ai voulu sortir de la Tour aujourd'hui. Et apparemment ça a marché, au moins un peu, non ?

L'air ravi du noiraud faisait chaud au cœur, et le milicien comprenait maintenant vraiment pourquoi le surnom canin collait aussi bien pour cet homme. Ce n'était juste pas possible de rester de marbre face à lui, on avait beau résister comme on le voulait, ça ne servait à rien à la longue, on finissait quand même par craquer devant ses mimiques si expressives. En tout cas c'est ce qui se passa pour le cadet à cet instant, et il lui offrit enfin son premier sourire depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Un petit sourire, timide, peu assuré, mais un sourire quand même. Et ça eut l'air de faire tellement plaisir au First Class qu'il se dit qu'il devrait peut-être le faire plus souvent, il aurait bien moins mauvaise conscience pour tout le temps libre qu'il lui prenait.

oOo

Quand il se réveilla le lendemain, au son strident du réveil matin collectif, ce fût pour tomber sur les yeux noirs et scrutateurs d'Obeross qui le fixaient presque sans ciller, depuis un laps de temps indéterminé. C'en était presque effrayant en fait. Surtout que ça ne l'avait même pas dérangé dans son sommeil de toute évidence. Soupirant, et sachant l'interrogatoire qui l'attendait, il profita d'encore quelques secondes de répit en se replongeant sous sa couette… et fût finalement bien obligé de porter son attention sur son ami quand celui-ci la lui retira sans autre forme de procès.

\- Dis donc toi, on rentre à pas d'heure et on dit même pas « bonjour » ? Tu fais enfin ta crise d'adolescence ?

Le ton amusé le rassura sur le fait qu'au moins le brun ne lui en voulait pas de l'avoir abandonné toute la soirée d'hier, mais ils durent quand même remettre leur conversation à plus tard, puisque leurs camarades de chambre commençaient à se lever à leur tour. Et ce n'est finalement qu'à la pause de midi, après l'entraînement matinal, que son compagnon d'arme laissa libre cours à sa curiosité naturelle.

\- Ok, je veux tout savoir, tu étais passé où ?

\- Dehors…

\- Mais encore ? Et ne sois pas avare en détails avec ton super pote qui t'as couvert la moitié de la nuit.

Cloud soupira, et finit quand même par lui raconter toute sa soirée, après tout il le méritait bien, même si, de son point de vue, le seul fait intéressant, et bizarre, là-dedans c'est qu'il l'avait passée avec Fair. Mais l'air presque ahurit d'Ob' lui fit penser qu'il y avait peut-être autre chose d'étrange.

\- En gros, tu t'es payé le luxe de te faire offrir un restau par un des types les plus haut-gradés de la Compagnie.

\- Hey, j'ai rien demandé moi !

L'autre leva les mains en signe de paix.

\- Je sais, ne t'énerve pas. C'est juste que je commence aussi à penser qu'il y a anguille sous roche maintenant. A force de t'entendre le dire, tu as dû me contaminer.

\- Et moi qui me disais que c'est toi qui avait peut-être raison finalement…

Cela fit rire le brun.

\- Alors oubli ce que je viens de dire, après tout il ne t'a rien demandé en retour.

\- Comment ça ?

Obeross haussa les épaules, l'air pensif.

\- Je dois me faire des idées.

\- Tu en as soit trop dit, soit pas assez là.

Les iris sombre se tournèrent vers lui, puis le plus grand soupira.

\- Je me disais juste que votre petite soirée avait des airs de rendez-vous galant.

Cloud en resta bouche bée. Avant de sentir son visage chauffer jusqu'à en devenir rouge pivoine.

\- Ob' !

Le rire de son compagnon d'arme n'arrangea en rien sa gêne.

* * *

Hellow !

J'ai réussi ! J'ai posté ce chapitre avant la fin de l'année ! \ o / Bon, comme toujours, j'espère qu'il vous a plu, à partir de maintenant je vais m'appliquer à développer un peu plus tout ça (et à donner un peu plus confiance en lui à Cloudy aussi, pauvre petite chose XD)

N'hésitez surtout pas à donner votre avis, ça me motive vraiment ! :D Et un énorme merci à **neko-chan L**, **Lolotte** (j'espère que l'attente n'aura pas été trop longue cette fois, comme dit ça va aller de mieux en mieux avec Cloud, je suis contente que tu aimes mon OC, et j'espère que tes partiels se sont bien passés ^^), **aririrou**, **Lunagarden**, **DragonneYukkin**, **Sky of Shadow**, **Guest** (I am bad in english, but thank you very much, I don't forget you !), et **Guest** (tes appels ont été entendus, voilà le nouveau chapitre ! XD)

Voilà voilà, j'espère n'avoir oublié personne, et merci vraiment pour vos messages, que ce soit en review ou en MP ça me fait énormément plaisir ! :D (oui oui, je me répète u_u XD), à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre ! Et bonne année (un peu en avance) !

Kissus,  
Nyny :3


	4. Chapter 4

Cloud eu tout le temps de faire mariner les paroles de son ami, concernant la soirée passée avec Zack, dans sa tête pendant les semaines qui suivirent. Le Soldat étant partit en mission pour un moment, il put réfléchir tranquillement, sans être dérangé ou perturbé par le noiraud. Et, malheureusement pour lui, il dû s'avouer que ce que lui avait dit Obeross changeait radicalement sa vision des choses.

Est-ce que Fair avait eu un espèce de coup de foudre pour lui ? Il avait mis du temps à réussir à se poser cette question, son manque de confiance en lui à ce niveau ne l'aidant pas. Mais à présent qu'il avait franchi ce cap, il pouvait revoir les évènements qui les avaient rapprochés, le First Class et lui, d'un œil neuf. Et ce qu'il voyait justement ne lui plaisait pas du tout. La première chose qu'il en était venu à se demander, avec embarras, c'est est-ce que ça le gênerait que le « chiot » soit, en quelque sorte, amoureux de lui. Et il n'avait pas la réponse, sa seule expérience à ce niveau se limitant à un gros béguin pour la jolie Tifa, qui lui était vite passé, une fois qu'il eut quitté Nibelheim.

A ce niveau de sa réflexion, il était revenu à une certaine forme d'autodérision, se disant que l'insinuation de son compagnon d'arme lui montait à la tête. Puis il avait de nouveau finit par y repenser. Il avait essayé de repasser ses conversations avec Zack dans sa tête, y cherchant une quelconque allusion pouvant avérer l'idée de son camarade, mais il n'en trouvait pas. Ou peut-être qu'au fond, il ne souhaitait pas vraiment en trouver.

Et peut-être qu'il se trompait lourdement, et qu'il était juste en train de se tourner au ridicule en imaginant que le haut-gradé pouvait ressentir quoi que ce soit de « romantique » à son égard. Et lui alors, qu'est-ce qu'il ressentait pour le noiraud ? Là non plus, il n'avait pas la réponse. Cet homme l'intimidait, le blond le respectait pour son grade, mais il appréciait aussi sa personnalité tellement sympathique et enthousiaste. En fait, il aurait aimé être son ami, c'était la seule chose dont il était sûr pour l'instant.

Un gant de toilette venant finir son vol plané sur son visage le sortit de ses pensées qui s'emmêlaient à l'infini, à lui en donner la migraine. Obeross avait raison, il se prenait vraiment trop la tête.

\- Cloudy, je te parle !

La voix de son ami s'élevait justement du box de douche juste à côté du sien. Sûrement que le gant de toilette volant venait de lui aussi.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Oh, tu t'es pas noyé alors ?

\- Ob'…

Un léger rire de l'autre côté de la paroi.

\- Je disais que j'avais vu Henmi aujourd'hui.

\- Et alors ? On le voit tous les jours.

\- Oui, mais aujourd'hui il avait l'air particulièrement remonté.

Le cadet soupira. Lui qui pensait que ses problèmes seraient amoindrit maintenant que le « chiot » était partit, il s'était mis le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude.

Un problème de taille s'était rapidement posé après sa soirée avec Fair. Plusieurs personnes les avait vu sortir de la Tour ensemble, il soupçonnait aussi que plusieurs miliciens les avaient vu rentrer, et la jalousie de certains avaient commencée à enfler de façon drastique. A croire que voir le noiraud en dehors du QG de la Shinra avait été l'affront de trop de la part de Cloud, et que ça avait vraiment finit par énerver les autres. Et apparemment c'était à présent remonté aux oreilles de celui qui lui vouait une haine de plus en plus virulente.

\- Qu'est-ce que je peux y faire ? Soupira le blond. C'est même pas comme si j'avais réellement des avantages à fréquenter Fair.

\- Hoho, « fréquenter » hein.

\- Recommence pas avec ça…

Le brun avait à présent la fâcheuse manie de retourner tout ce que disait le milicien à propos du Soldat de façon à l'embarrasser le plus possible. Et faut dire que ça marchait plutôt bien, vu la rougeur qui s'empara de ses joues. Heureusement qu'ils étaient chacun dans une cabine et que l'autre ne le voyait donc pas.

\- En tout cas, pour en revenir à ce cher Rudy, je te conseille de te faire discret quelques temps.

\- Plus que d'habitude tu veux dire ?

Obeross ne répond pas à la question de toute façon rhétorique. Il l'entendit couper l'eau de sa douche et sortir de son box.

\- C'est juste pour quelques temps, j'ai pas envie qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit à mon super pote ! Assura le brun, de l'autre côté de la porte de la cabine du cadet.

Il sourit.

\- Tu vas couvrir mes arrières alors ?

Cela fit rire le plus grand.

\- Cite-moi un seul moment où je ne l'ai pas fait !

Même en réfléchissant, Cloud savait qu'il n'en trouverait pas.

oOo

Quelques jours plus tard, il reçut un message de Zack.

_« Sujet : Retour._

_Je rentre au bercail demain, _

_j'espère que tu seras là._

_Zack »_

Rapide, clair et concis. Et pourtant suffisant pour faire ressurgir l'angoisse du blond, qu'il pensait avoir réussi à faire disparaître. Mais c'était si soudain, il ne s'y attendait pas ! Et il se demandait ce que voulait dire le First Class par « j'espère que tu seras là ». Mais où exactement ? A la Tour en général, ou à l'attendre à l'héliport ? Sachant qu'il n'oserait jamais tenter cette dernière option. En plus, il n'avait toujours pas réussi à démêler son ressenti concernant leur soirée et ce que lui avait dit Obeross. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps d'y repenser en fait, trop occupé à éviter de se faire remarquer ces derniers temps.

Ça avait payé d'ailleurs, puisque Henmi n'était pas venu lui chercher des noises, et même les entraînements s'étaient plutôt bien passés, puisqu'ils n'avaient plus été en binôme. Mais maintenant il ne savait pas comment agir une fois qu'il serait devant le Soldat. Il soupira en se disant qu'il aviserait, de toute façon il n'avait jamais réussi à se comporter normalement avec lui, alors ça ne changerait pas beaucoup de d'habitude.

Le lendemain, il attendit donc patiemment, ou presque, d'avoir des nouvelles du « chiot », qui n'arrivèrent finalement que dans la soirée. Il était allongé sur la couchette du bas pour une fois, quand son portable vibra à nouveau. Tout le stress de sa journée d'attente remonta brusquement, et il ouvrit fébrilement le clapet de son PHS. Son compagnon d'arme, ou plutôt sa tête, apparue à l'envers, l'observant d'un air amusé depuis le lit du dessus.

\- Je te trouverais une excuse si un instructeur se pointe. Assura-t-il.

Cloud le remercia d'un hochement de tête, avant de se lever, attrapant un gilet avant de sortir de la chambre-dortoir. Le noiraud lui avait demandé de le rejoindre dans le hall, devant les ascenseurs. Il avait une drôle de sensation, un mélange d'appréhension et d'impatience. Il n'avait pas imaginé qu'il aurait vraiment hâte de revoir Fair, après toutes ses prises de têtes le concernant, mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence, c'était le cas.

Il n'eut même pas le temps de sortir de l'ascenseur, une fois arrivé au niveau du hall, que celui qu'il était venu rejoindre s'y engouffrait. La porte se referma derrière Zack, qui lui fit un grand sourire, comme à son habitude.

\- Bonjour, Cloud !

\- Bonjour. Souffla le plus petit, encore sous le coup de la surprise.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que le noiraud arrive comme ça. Celui-ci appuya sur le bouton pour monter à l'étage des Soldat.

\- Tu n'as pas répondu à mon message, j'ai cru que tu ne viendrais pas. Heureusement que j'ai attendu un peu quand même !

Il baissa la tête, gêné. C'était vrai qu'il ne répondait jamais, mais ça lui faisait bizarre de se dire qu'il pouvait envoyer des mails à un haut-gradé. Il devait vraiment arrêter d'en revenir à leur travail à chaque fois qu'il pensait au « chiot ».

Remarquant sûrement sa mine défaite, celui-ci sourit un peu plus.

\- Mais tu es là, alors tout va bien !

Le blond sourit légèrement en réponse, avant de suivre son supérieur quand celui-ci sortit de l'ascenseur. Il se fit alors plus petit en remarquant où ils étaient. A nouveau, Zack prit la parole.

\- N'aie pas peur, personne ne va te manger.

Bizarrement, ça ne le rassurait qu'à moitié. Il le suivit tout de même le long des couloirs déserts, jusqu'à arriver aux appartements du noiraud. Autant dire qu'il était au bord de la crise d'angoisse. Dans quoi est-ce qu'il s'était encore embarqué au juste ?

\- Normalement ça ne devrait pas être trop le bazar, mais si c'est le cas n'y fait pas attention, d'accord ?

Il hocha simplement la tête, n'osant pas demander pourquoi se serait en désordre puisque le Soldat n'était pas là ces dernières semaines. Et comme prévu l'endroit était plutôt propre et rangé. Il se retrouva rapidement assit sur un canapé moelleux et très confortable, une tasse de chocolat chaud entre les mains, à croire que Fair n'avait vraiment pas perdu son âme d'enfant, à écouter son hôte lui raconter ses mésaventures de missions.

\- Je crois que le directeur adore faire déplacer des Soldats pour les faire patauger dans la boue. Finissait le noiraud en grimaçant légèrement, avant de continuer. Comme quoi, les hauts-gradés ne sont pas non plus exempts de missions ennuyeuses à mourir, pas vrai ? Et toi alors, dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ces dernières semaines ?

Le cadet, qui écoutait sagement jusque-là, fût un peu prit au dépourvu par la question. Il n'avait vraiment rien d'intéressant à raconter lui, le quotidien de la Tour, tout le monde le connaissait. Mais vu la tête du First Class, ça avait l'ait de lui tenir à cœur, alors il se força un peu à répondre pour une fois.

\- La routine…

Et son élan héroïque prit fin après ces deux mots. Il n'était vraiment pas doué quand il s'agissait de communiquer avec le « chiot ». Celui-ci sourit tout de même, comme toujours, à croire qu'il n'avait pas d'autres expressions possibles.

\- Je sais ce que c'est, je suis passé par là aussi, avant d'entrer dans le programme Soldat.

Là, il avait piqué la curiosité du blond. Bizarrement, il n'arrivait pas à imaginer Zack en tant que simple cadet.

\- Ah oui ?

Le plus grand eut l'air ravi de le voir prendre la parole de son propre chef, et hocha vivement la tête.

\- Je t'assure, ça n'a pas duré très longtemps, mais les dortoirs, les douches collectives et les rondes autour du QG j'ai connu aussi.

Etrangement, il se sentit soudain un peu plus proche de Fair. Savoir qu'ils avaient vécus la même chose, et voir où ça avait mené l'autre homme, c'était assez encourageant, dans le fond. Le bruit de légers coups à la porte le sortit de sa bulle. Il se fit tout petit sur le canapé, tout en observant son hôte qui se levait pour aller ouvrir. Quelques secondes plus tard, il se levait à son tour d'un bond quand Angeal Hewley entra dans les appartements de son pupille. Il avait comme une impression de déjà vu du coup, même si ce n'était pas le même endroit.

\- Repos, soldat, nous ne sommes pas en service. Lui assura-t-il de sa voix grave.

Facile à dire. Le blond avait totalement oublié comment faire pour se détendre maintenant. C'est Zack qui vint à sa rescousse, posant ses mains chaudes sur ses épaules tendue, et appuyant légèrement dessus pour le faire à nouveau s'assoir sur le canapé.

\- Je te l'ai dit, non ? Personne ne va te manger !

Et il partit vers la cuisine, très probablement pour chercher à boire à son nouvel invité, laissant le milicien en tête à tête avec l'autre First Class, qui s'était d'ailleurs installé dans un fauteuil, avec un naturel qui laissait penser que c'était loin d'être la première fois qu'il faisait ça. Ce qui était sans doute plutôt normal, puisqu'il était le mentor de Fair. Il croisa le regard bleu profond, orné du même cercle vert Mako que le « chiot », et il baissa rapidement les yeux, observant avec intérêt le fond de sa tasse, se demandant si il ne lui était pas possible de disparaître dedans une bonne fois pour toute. Il avait déjà du mal à se détendre en compagnie du plus jovial des Soldat, alors avec Hewley dont la seule mention du nom inspirait le respect et la discipline, c'était juste impossible.

Heureusement, leur hôte revient assez vite, donnant une tasse fumante à son collègue, avant de s'assoir tranquillement sur le canapé, à côté du milicien, qui n'en menait toujours pas large.

\- Geal, je crois que tu fais peur à Cloud. Sourit Zack, amusé.

Le cadet releva la tête, prêt à nier en bloc, mais le plus âgé des trois le devança.

\- Ce n'est pas mon intention. D'ailleurs, si tu m'avais dit que tu avais un invité je ne serais pas venu.

\- C'est bien pour ça que je ne te l'ai pas dit !

\- Ça a l'air d'embêter ton ami, ne pense pas égoïstement Zack. Dit calmement Angeal en buvant une gorgée de café.

Le milicien observait timidement le manège des deux noirauds. Il se sentait franchement privilégié de pouvoir être dans l' « intimité » des First Class, mais ça le gênait énormément aussi, il avait l'impression de ne pas être à sa place. Le problème, c'est qu'il ne savait pas comment prendre congé sans paraître impoli, ou avoir l'air de fuir.

\- Ça t'embête vraiment, Cloud ? Lui demanda alors Fair.

Il ne put que secouer la tête en signe de dénégation. Et dans un sens c'était vrai, ça ne l'embêtait pas, c'était plutôt lui qui gênait dans cette situation.

\- Tu vois !

\- Zack, tu crois vraiment qu'il le dirait ?

\- Il est juste timide, ça ne peut lui faire que du bien de voir du monde.

Pour le coup, il avait l'impression que le « chiot » parlait de lui comme d'un petit animal craintif. C'était assez bizarre. Et vu l'air mi-amusé, mi-exaspéré de Hewley, il semblait penser la même chose.

\- En attendant, l'heure du couvre-feu est déjà passée, ne lui fait pas avoir d'ennuis.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, je gère.

Les yeux violines retrouvèrent le bleu clair, cherchant une approbation.

\- Tu as eu des problèmes la dernière fois ?

Il secoua à nouveau la tête, pas encore assez sûr de lui pour pouvoir parler. En tout cas, ce n'était pas pour le couvre-feu qu'il avait eu des « problèmes ». Heureusement que personne ne pouvait le voir en ce moment, ça aurait sans doute signé son arrêt de mort auprès de certains autres miliciens. Et il exagérait à peine. Il sursauta presque quand le mentor s'adressa directement à lui pour la deuxième fois de la soirée.

\- Ne te laisse pas trop entraîner par Zack, ce n'est pas parce qu'il a un grade plus haut que le tien que tu ne peux pas lui dire « non » si il exagère.

\- Geal, lui dit pas des choses comme ça, il va croire que je veux l'exploiter !

\- Tu exploites déjà son temps libre.

Le jeune First Class fit alors une moue de chien battu que Cloud ne put s'empêcher de trouver vraiment adorable. C'est sûrement ça qui le poussa à essayer de prendre la défense de Fair cette fois.

\- Je pense que c'est plutôt moi qui gâche son temps libre en fait…

Il aurait préféré n'avoir rien dit du tout quand deux paires d'yeux Makotisées se tournèrent vers lui dans un même mouvement.

\- Ça y est, t'as enfin retrouvé ta langue ! Je commençais à désespérer. Rit Zack de bon cœur, en faisant passer sa main entre les mèches blondes en bataille.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour le temps libre de mon élève, il en prend déjà assez sur ses heures de travail de bureau. Assura Angeal en réponse.

L'élève en question fit mine de ne rien avoir entendu et prit un air totalement innocent. Le reste de la soirée se passa étonnement bien, même si le milicien ne prit pas beaucoup par à la conversation, il se sentait de mieux en mieux au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Il était très tard quand Hewley finit par ordonner à son pupille de ramener le cadet à son dortoir, après tout ils travaillaient tous les trois le lendemain.

\- Alors, comment tu as trouvé Geal ? Demanda soudain le « chiot », alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux dans l'ascenseur pour redescendre à l'étage des chambres.

Le plus jeune réfléchit un instant, intrigué par la question.

\- Moins strict que ce que je pensais…

Sa remarque fit rire le noiraud.

\- C'est ses sourcils froncés qui lui donnent cet air-là.

\- Je pense que c'est plutôt son aura. Osa répondre Cloud. Il donne l'impression d'être inébranlable quand on le voit de loin, mais au fond il est… gentil ?

Il ne savait pas vraiment comment exprimer son ressentit. Le Soldat l'observa un instant, avant de sourire doucement.

\- C'est vrai, tu as raison.

Le tintement de l'ascenseur et les portes s'ouvrant coupèrent leur conversation. Fair le raccompagna à nouveau jusqu'à la porte de son dortoir.

\- Ce serait bien que tu viennes plus souvent. Et promis, tu ne seras pas obligé de rester aussi longtemps la prochaine fois !

Le milicien sourit légèrement. Il avait envie de continuer à voir Zack, il sentait qu'il s'attachait à lui un peu plus à chaque fois, et, si ça lui avait fait peur au début, il pensait maintenant qu'il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête. Tant pis pour les raisons qui avaient poussées le First Class à s'intéresser à lui, et tant pis aussi pour les autres qui n'apprécieraient pas.

* * *

Hellow !

Surprise ! Voilà déjà le nouveau chapitre, je me suis surpassée niveau rapidité cette fois, j'espère que ça vous fait plaisir ! ^^ Je souhaite bon courage à ceux qui ont fait leur rentrée aujourd'hui, et pour ceux qui, comme moi, sont encore en vacance, profitez bien, la rentrée arrive toujours trop vite T^T

A chaque fois je me dis que je vais faire avancer les choses plus vite, et à chaque fois je n'y arrive pas, c'est fou XD J'avais aussi envie d'inclure un peu plus Angeal (c'est un futur ASGZC tout de même !) alors le voilà °^°

Un grand merci à **Sky of Shadow**, ma **Lix** adorée, **Lunagarden**, **Lolotte** (ça vient pour le Cloud qui a confiance en lui, lentement mais sûrement u_u), **Guest** (happy new year ! Thank you, I hope you enjoy this chapter ! :D and sorry for my english...), **aririrou** et **DragonneYukkin** !

Kissus,  
Nyny :3


	5. Chapter 5

Cloud avait étrangement passé quelques jours tranquilles. Vraiment. A croire que tous les griefs qu'avaient les autres à son encontre depuis sa rencontre avec Zack s'étaient envolés comme par magie. Il trouvait ça très bizarre. Et Obeross aussi, ce qui le confortait désagréablement dans son idée. Mais il n'y pouvait rien, et puis, après tout, c'était peut-être qu'il n'était simplement plus habitué à ce qu'on ne lui lance pas au moins un regard noir dans la journée.

C'est pour cela sans doute qu'il fût franchement surprit quand, en revenant un peu tard de sa ronde, il se retrouva nez à nez avec Henmi dans un couloir désert. Ça ne lui disait rien qui vaille, et il voulut passer à côté de lui sans chercher les histoires, mais l'autre n'était apparemment pas de cet avis. Le blond heurta presque le bras qui se tendit soudain devant lui, lui barrant la route vers les dortoirs.

\- Où est-ce que tu crois aller comme ça, Strife ?

Le milicien eut l'impression de se retrouver dans un de ces films où le héros adolescent se faisait molester par ses camarades. Ça ne l'effrayait pas, non, mais il aurait voulu éviter d'avoir ce genre de problèmes. Il soupira.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Henmi ?

\- Comprendre. Lâcha son pseudo compagnon d'arme en lui lançant un regard aiguisé.

Le plus petit haussa un sourcil, intrigué. C'était nouveau, ça. Sa réaction fit méchamment tiquer Rudy, qui daigna s'expliquer.

\- Comprendre comment toi, un cambroussard sans talent notable, a bien pu s'attirer la sympathie d'un First Class.

Il eut envie de lui dire « bienvenue au club », après tout lui aussi ne comprenait pas, et avait même arrêté de chercher, mais la façon dont l'autre venait de le mépriser ouvertement lui déplus fortement.

\- Va savoir. Lâcha-t-il, prenant un air indifférent.

Il ne voulait pas non plus lui donner la satisfaction de le voir s'énerver comme un gosse pour une petite insulte. Le bras sous son nez se mit en mouvement, et il sentit une poigne féroce l'attraper par le col de son uniforme.

\- Te fous pas de moi, Strife !

L'autre cadet avait haussé le ton sans pour autant crier, ne voulant sans doute pas alerter tout l'étage. Et Cloud ne le voulait pas non plus.

\- J'ai pas de compte à te rendre, que je sache. Lui répondit-il, en essayant de faire fi des doigts serrés sur ses vêtements et qui pressaient désagréablement sa gorge.

Il vit un éclat de colère passer dans le regard presque haineux fixé sur lui. Peut-être qu'il devrait arrêter de mettre de l'huile sur le feu comme ça, il savait très bien qu'il allait méchamment morfler si l'autre décidait d'en passer aux mains.

\- Ecoute. Commença-t-il. Je sais pas ce que tu crois, mais je ne suis pas aussi proche de Fair que tout le monde a l'air de le penser, et il ne me pistonne pas pour monter en grade. Ok ?

La pression se relâcha légèrement. Au moins ses paroles avaient l'air d'avoir un peu calmé son vis-à-vis, ou lui avoir donné matière à réfléchir. Dans tous les cas, c'était plutôt bon signe pour lui.

\- Je peux y aller maintenant ?

\- Si c'est pas pour tes compétences, il doit bien y avoir autre chose. Assura d'un coup Henmi, en ignorant totalement son intervention.

\- J'en sais rien, si tu es si curieux va lui demander directement.

Cette conversation commençait à sérieusement le lasser, et il agrémenta sa phrase d'un regard noir. L'autre milicien n'eut pas l'air d'y prendre garde, et le détailla des yeux, de haut en bas, le mettant d'un coup fortement mal à l'aise. Qu'est-ce qui allait lui tomber dessus encore ?

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites, pendant vos petits rencards ?

Le blond fronça les sourcils.

\- Ça ne te regarde pas.

Son collègue ricana.

\- Vous le faites vraiment alors ?

\- De quoi tu parles ?

Rudy eut un sourire torve, et se penchant à l'oreille du plus petit pour lui chuchoter le fond de sa pensée. Et le coup partit tout seul.

oOo

Il sortit du bureau de l'instructeur la mâchoire serrée. Une semaine de suspension, juste pour avoir brisé le nez de cet enfoiré de Henmi. Et le pire, c'est qu'il avait réagi par instinct à ce moment-là, ce n'était même pas comme si il avait réellement prémédité de lui refaire le portrait ! Mais en même temps, il n'avait pas voulu expliquer clairement la raison pour laquelle il avait fait ça. C'était trop embarrassant. Et puisque l'autre était toujours à l'infirmerie à recevoir des soins adaptés, il n'avait pas pu en parler non plus. Si il avait su ce qui l'attendait, il aura cogné plus fort, tient.

Il se décida à rejoindre son dortoir en traînant les pieds. Le hurlement de surprise mêlé de douleur de Rudy avait finalement quand même fait sortir une partie des miliciens de leurs chambres, et lui avait par la même probablement sauvé la peau, et le récit de son petit « exploit » avait déjà dû faire le tour de Compagnie, ou presque. Si il y avait bien quelque chose qui l'insupportait à la Shinra, c'était cette manie de faire des commérages sur tout et sur tout le monde.

En arrivant à l'étage voulu, il eut à peine le temps de sortir de l'ascenseur qu'Obeross le harponna, l'attrapant par les épaules et se plantant devant lui.

\- Merde, Cloud, qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?!

Le ton presque rieur et l'air ravi de son ami ne concordaient vraiment pas avec ses paroles limite alarmistes. Le blond soupira.

\- Ne me fait pas croire que tu n'es pas au courant…

Son comparse lui tapota l'épaule.

\- Mon pote, je suis fier de toi.

\- Je suis suspendu.

\- C'était à prévoir, mais n'empêche que c'était génial quand même.

Le rire du brun était rafraîchissant, après l'heure horrible qu'il avait passé à se faire engueuler et questionner par l'instructeur.

\- Et je peux te dire que maintenant les autres savent à quoi s'en tenir si ils comptent encore venir te chercher des noises.

Nouveau soupire. Lui il espérait juste que leur collègue ne voudrait pas se venger une fois son nez guérit. Il suivit son compagnon de dortoir dans l'intention de filer se planquer dans son lit pour la semaine, mais eut droit à une avalanche de questions de la part de leurs camarades alors qu'ils avaient à peine franchit le seuil de la chambre. Son temps de sommeil, déjà bien entamé par son accrochage avec Henmi, se vit réduire encore considérablement cette nuit-là.

Le lendemain matin il errait tel un spectre à l'étage réservé aux cadets, puisqu'il y était consigné, attendant qu'Obeross reviennent de l'entraînement ou qu'un instructeur ait besoin de lui pour une quelconque corvée, quand une personne qu'il ne s'attendait absolument pas à voir débarqua. Zack. Et vu la tête que faisait le Soldat, il était au courant de ce qui s'était passé quelques heures plus tôt. Les informations circulaient vraiment vite dans cette Tour.

\- Hey. Le salua le « chiot ».

\- Bonjour. Souffla le plus jeune en réponse, plus par politesse élémentaire que par réelle envie d'engager la conversation.

Les paroles de Rudy et surtout ce qu'elles insinuaient clairement résonnaient encore désagréablement dans sa tête, le blessant insidieusement comme le ferait le venin d'un Zolom.

\- Tu vas bien ? Demanda le noiraud, l'air vraiment préoccupé.

Cloud hocha simplement la tête. Inutile de l'inquiéter plus que ça.

\- J'ai lu le rapport de ton instructeur.

Le plus petit fronça un peu les sourcils. Pourquoi le First Class s'embêterait à faire ça ? Encore un mystère de plus à ajouter à la longue liste des questions qui restaient sans réponse depuis leur rencontre.

\- Tu ne dis pas vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé. Insista le haut-gradé. Ça a influencé sur ta punition, tu sais ?

Oui, il le savait. Mais il s'en fichait pas mal, il préférait ça plutôt que de réentendre prononcer les mots de son « collègue », même, et surtout, par sa propre bouche. Et celui-ci n'avait d'ailleurs rien dit non plus sur le sujet d'après ce qu'il avait entendu ce matin par les bruits de couloirs, prétextant une simple querelle à cause d'opinions divergentes, sans entrer dans les détails. Fair soupira devant son silence buté.

\- Je ne peux pas rester, mais je reviendrais te voir plus tard, d'accord ?

Nouveau hochement de tête, sans même croiser son regard. Zack parut hésiter un instant, avant de finalement tourner les talons pour retourner vers les ascenseurs. Le blond soupira, déjà qu'Ob' lui avait fait promettre de lui expliquer le pourquoi du comment quand ils seraient tranquilles, sans oreilles indiscrètes autour d'eux, voilà que le Soldat s'y mettait aussi maintenant. Il avait bien sentit qu'il attendait des réponses. Mais il n'était pas prêt à les lui donner, vu ce qui l'avait poussé à en venir aux mains comme ça.

Il passa la journée seul, à tourner en rond comme un béhémot en cage, en se disant qu'il allait finir fou avant la fin de sa semaine de suspension à ce rythme. Le retour de son ami eut au moins le mérite de lui changer les idées.

\- Mon cher Cloudy, tu es devenu une célébrité locale. Rit le brun en se laissant tomber sur le lit du bas, le susnommé étant étalé sur celui du haut. J'ai entendu parler de toi presque toute la journée.

\- Super… Répondit-il, ironique. Je pensais quand même que ce genre d'incident n'était pas si rare à l'armée.

\- C'est sûr, mais entre des gros bras, alors forcément que quelqu'un de ton gabarit, sans vouloir te vexer, mette au tapis un type bien plus costaud, c'est déjà plus intéressant. Et puis, tu avais déjà une petite réputation avec cette histoire avec Fair.

Il soupira en fermant les yeux, se demandant bien pourquoi le sort s'acharnait autant sur lui.

oOo

Il en était à son troisième jour d'immobilité quand Zack revint. Le « chiot » lui avait envoyé quelques mails, dont un premier dans lequel il s'excusait de ne pas pouvoir revenir le premier jour, auxquels Cloud n'avait pas répondu, comme à son habitude, et le noiraud avait dû finir par perdre patience. Le milicien le retrouva donc devant les ascenseurs, à attendre sa venue après lui avoir envoyé une invitation par message.

\- Tu devrais vraiment prendre l'habitude de répondre à ce que je t'envoie.

La suggestion, prononcée avec un sourire amusé, fit baisser la tête au plus jeune. Même au téléphone il avait du mal.

\- Mais tant que tu viens, ce n'est pas si grave. Continua le Soldat, avant d'appeler l'ascenseur.

Il comprit rapidement que Zack voulait l'emmener ailleurs.

\- Je n'ai pas le droit de quitter cet étage. Tenta-t-il.

\- Est-ce que je dois vraiment te rappeler qui a le plus d'autorité entre moi et ton instructeur ? Demanda tranquillement le First Class.

Il se tût, ça ne servirait à rien. Il avait tant bien que mal réussit à éviter la conversation fatidique avec Obeross depuis trois jours, mais apparemment il ne couperait pas à celle qu'il devait avoir avec son supérieur. L'ascenseur arriva, ils montèrent à l'étage réservé aux Soldats, et le traversèrent avant d'arriver devant l'appartement du noiraud.

\- Seph et Genesis sont en mission, et j'ai prévenu Geal que je te cherchais, on ne devrait pas être dérangés. Annonça le propriétaire des lieux en ouvrant la porte d'entrée.

Il nota que le Soldat au manteau rouge n'avait pas de diminutif bizarrement, et se demanda curieusement pourquoi. Même le Général y avait droit lui, ce qui est tout aussi surprenant d'ailleurs. Puis ses pensées revinrent vers sa situation actuelle en passant dans le salon qu'il connaissait déjà maintenant. Fair s'installant à côté de lui sur le canapé, après lui avoir servi une tasse fumante de chocolat chaud. Comme la dernière fois.

\- Tu veux bien me parler de ce qu'il s'est passé avec ce Rudy ?

Cloud baissa les yeux. Non, il n'en avait pas envie. Mais son hôte paraissait vraiment y tenir, et il n'aimait pas le voir avec cette mine inquiète, presque triste, sur son visage d'ordinaire si enjoué. Il n'avait déjà pas réussit à y résister quand le noiraud l'avait faite à Hewley la dernière fois. Ça ne lui allait pas du tout.

\- C'est…

Retour du blocage. Il n'allait jamais y arriver. Il détournait à nouveau le regard quand il sentit une main chaude se poser sur la sienne. Il croisa les iris violines baignée de Mako qui l'encourageaient simplement en l'observant. Alors il déballa tout, tout ce qu'il s'était passé, et tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur concernant cet évènement. Il n'avait jamais autant parlé en présence du noiraud mais celui-ci ne semblait pas y prendre garde, l'écoutant attentivement et sans réagir avant qu'il n'ait fini.

\- Et donc tu l'as frappé quand il t'a dit qu'il pensait qu'on… couchait ensemble ?

Le blond frémit et sentit ses joues rosir. Il trouvait déjà ce mot-là fort, bien que Henmi en ai utilisé un bien pire. Il hocha légèrement la tête, n'osant plus regarder Zack. Celui-ci leva sa main pour la passer dans les cheveux blonds, dans un geste qui se voulait apaisant, tout en posant une question qui perturba beaucoup le plus jeune.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu l'as frappé, Cloud ?

La réponse, qu'il pensait évidente, ne lui vint pourtant pas quand il voulut la formuler. Oui, pourquoi ? En quoi cette accusation l'avait-elle affectée au point qu'il en vienne à réagir spontanément comme ça, alors qu'il n'était vraiment pas d'un naturel violent ? Il pensait que c'était tout simplement parce que c'était faux, mais dans ce cas pourquoi ne pas simplement lui avoir ris au nez, ou avoir démentit ? C'était peut-être plus compliqué que ce qu'il pensait, au fond.

\- Et si je te disais que je pense savoir pourquoi tu l'as fait ?

Il releva ses yeux clairs vers le « chiot » et demanda dans un souffle :

\- Pourquoi ?

Son hôte sourit.

\- Ce ne serait pas une bonne chose que je te le dise vraiment. Tu dois le découvrir par toi-même.

\- Je ne pensais pas que vous étiez du genre à donner des énigmes…

Il se sentait un peu mieux maintenant qu'il avait parlé de tout ça, étrangement. Zack rit un peu.

\- Et tu as raison, je n'aime pas les casse-têtes, mais pour celui-là je ne peux pas t'aider.

Le Soldat eu l'air d'hésiter un instant, puis reprit.

\- Mais par contre, je peux te donner un indice.

\- Un indice ? Lequel ?

Son supérieur eu l'air une nouvelle fois hésitant, mais fini par retrouver son sourire habituel.

\- Ferme les yeux.

Le cadet haussa légèrement un sourcil, perplexe, mais finit par faire ce qui lui était demandé, curieux quand même. Il ne se passa rien pendant un instant, avant qu'il ne sente le noiraud se déplacer pour se rapprocher de lui. Quelques secondes passèrent à nouveau, puis il sentit quelque chose qui lui était jusqu'alors totalement inconnu. Comme un souffle chaud sur son visage avant qu'une douce pression ne s'exerce sur ses lèvres closes. Il mit un certain temps avant de réussir à déterminer ce qui caressait sa bouche comme ça, sans qu'il pense une seconde à ouvrir les yeux, et sa conclusion le fit frémir. Zackary Fair était en train de l'embrasser.

oOo

\- Cloudy, si t'étais pas le mec que je sais que tu es, je te demanderais sérieusement quelle drogue hallucinogène tu prends.

\- Je préfèrerais que ce soit ça…

Son marmonnement fit sourire son ami, mais il ne le vit pas, son visage étant caché dans le creux de ses bras, eux-mêmes croisés sur ses genoux remontés contre son torse. Ils étaient installés dans l'herbe, à l'extérieure de la Tour. Le First Class était allé faire lever sa suspension le lendemain de leur « entrevue », et le milicien avait repris l'entraînement normalement. Et, évidemment, Obeross avait voulu tout savoir. Alors il lui avait tout dit. Il n'aurait pas pu garder tout ça pour lui plus longtemps de toute façon.

Il n'avait pas pu s'expliquer avec le Soldat sur son geste. Juste après qu'il ait prit conscience de cet étrange baiser, le noiraud s'était simplement levé et l'avait raccompagné à son étage, sans épiloguer. Et le blond, lui, était encore trop sous le choc à ce moment-là pour penser à le retenir pour lui demander des comptes, il s'était simplement laissé ramener en mode pilotage automatique. Et maintenant il appréhendait fortement la prochaine fois qu'il verrait leur supérieur.

Qu'est-ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire ? Qu'est-ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir lui dire ? Il serait incapable de se comporter normalement, déjà rien que d'en parler avec le brun faisait chauffer son visage au point qu'il pensait même qu'il pourrait fondre si ça continuait. Et comment Fair allait réagir aussi ? Garder son attitude normale ? Sans doute… si il avait bien cerné le personnage, c'était sûrement ce qui allait se passer.

\- Et alors ? Demanda soudain son camarade, l'air curieux.

Il releva légèrement la tête pour l'observe derrière ses mèches blondes tombant devant ses yeux.

\- Alors quoi ?

\- Ça fait quoi de se faire embrasser par quelqu'un d'aussi important ? C'était bien ?

Il voulut de nouveau disparaître dans un trou, et remit son visage dans ses bras.

\- … j'en sais rien.

\- Comment ça ? Tu dois bien savoir si tu as aimé ou pas.

En tout cas, la situation semblait vraiment amuser son ami.

\- J'en sais rien… parce que j'ai pas de comparatif. Avoua-t-il difficilement.

Obeross n'eut pas l'air de comprendre tout de suite, mais un éclair de compréhension fini par illuminer son regard naturellement sombre après quelques secondes.

\- Cloudy, tu t'es fait voler ton premier baiser par un First Class ? Demanda-t-il finalement en contenant difficilement son hilarité.

\- Ose te moquer et tu vas finir comme Rudy. Menaça le plus jeune en le fusillant de ses yeux bleus ciel, sa fausse agressivité contrastant avec son air affreusement gêné.

Mais son comparse ne put retenir un grand éclat de rire malgré tout, et ne s'en remit que quelques minutes plus tard.

\- Toi, vraiment, je ne sais même pas si tu es horriblement poissard ou juste effrontément chanceux ! Gloussa-t-il encore, en s'allongeant complètement dans l'herbe.

Soupirant, dépité, le blond se dit qu'il étant sans doute un peu des deux.

* * *

Hellow !

Me voilà avec un chapitre tout neuf, youpi \ o / J'espère que vous n'avez pas trop attendu, avec la reprise des cours c'est pas toujours facile de trouver des créneaux pour écrire :) J'espère qu'ils vous aura plu ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ^^

Comme toujours, un grand merci à **DragonneYukkin**, **aririrou**, **Oca77**, **Lunagarden**, **neko-chan L** et **Sky of Shadow** ! J'espère que le chapitre est à la hauteur !

Je ne sais pas quand je posterais la suite, je pense que je vais essayer de continuer une autre de mes (très vieilles) fics ("Les Messagers" pour les curieux), je verrais ça en fonction de mon inspiration :)

J'arrête de raconter ma vie, à bientôt !

Kissus,  
Nyny :3


	6. Chapter 6

Le jour où Zackary Fair l'avait vu pour la première fois à la cafétéria, il avait tout de suite su que ce garçon serait spécial. Comme à chaque fois qu'il allait manger avec les autres militaires de rangs inférieurs au sien, il avait senti plusieurs regards sur Angeal et lui, mais ce sont deux pans de ciel bleus qui avaient fini par attirer son attention. Ce petit milicien qui faisait une bonne tête de moins que la plupart des autres, et qui pourtant le regardait droit dans les yeux, ça l'avait tout de suite intrigué, puis amusé quand il l'avait vu si gêné après que son camarade l'ai rappelé à l'ordre.

Au départ il n'avait pas voulu donner suite à cela, en plus il ne connaissait même pas son nom, et les instructeurs des cadets étaient assez occupés comme ça sans qu'il vienne les embêter à chercher une de leur recrue sur un simple signalement physique, aussi reconnaissable soit-il. Aussi, il avait été plus que ravi de le recroiser par hasard dans les cuisines de la Tour, un jour où il chercher leur dîner à Angeal et lui. Il avait ainsi pu avoir son nom, qu'il avait trouvé très mignon d'ailleurs, tout comme le jeune homme lui-même. Il s'était justement demandé ce qu'un garçon aussi adorable faisait dans l'armée, tout en rejoignant son mentor à l'étage réservé aux Soldat. C'était à ce moment qu'il lui en avait aussi parlé.

\- Je l'ai revu ! S'exclama-t-il, tout content, en entrant dans ses appartements, où Hewley l'attendait sur son fauteuil attitré depuis qu'il avait eu son propre logement, quand il avait pris ses fonctions de First Class.

\- Revu qui ?

\- Le milicien qui nous fixait à la cafétéria.

\- Il va falloir que tu sois plus précis, Zack. Assura son mentor en venant lui prendre le sachet pour poser les barquettes de nourriture sur la table.

\- Un petit blond avec des cheveux en pétard. Et des yeux super bleus.

Le ton légèrement rêveur fit sourire d'amusement le plus vieux.

\- Est-ce que mon élève aurait eu un coup de foudre ?

Le chiot cligna des paupières, avant d'éclater de rire en s'installant à table à côté de l'autre First Class.

\- Ce serait un comble ça. Je suis déjà plus que gâté sentimentalement parlant !

\- Content de voir que tu t'en rends encore compte.

Il sourit, et posa un baiser sur la joue de son mentor.

\- Est-ce que c'est de la jalousie que j'entends, là ? Parce que ça aussi, ce serait un comble.

\- Il y a une différence entre partager certaines choses avec ses amants, et en partager avec un parfait inconnu.

\- J'étais un parfait inconnu aussi. Sourit le plus jeune en commençant à manger.

\- Tu exagères, Zack.

Mais il n'avait pas pu le contredire non plus.

Il avait ensuite été occupé par son travail pendant un moment, principalement parce que Genesis était partit en mission, et Sephiroth était en déplacement à Junon pour un temps indéterminé, donc ils n'étaient plus que deux pour gérer les affaires des First Class. Il n'avait eu la chance de revoir le milicien que le jour du retour de son compagnon flamboyant. Le chiot attendait bien sagement dans le grand hall de la Tour, cherchant le banoran du regard, quand il avait capté la présence de Strife du coin de l'œil. Il fallait dire que ses cheveux, autant par leur coupe que par leur couleur, ne passaient pas inaperçu.

Malheureusement pour lui, le cadet semblait se cacher étrangement derrière une plante verte. Il savait qu'il l'intimidait, ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure, mais il ne pensait pas que c'était à ce point quand même. L'arrivée de Genesis l'avait sortie de ses pensées, et il se décida à remonter à l'étage des Soldat avec lui plutôt que d'aller embêter le cadet, même si il avait vraiment envie de lui parler.

\- Tu as l'air content de me voir, ça fait plaisir. Ironisa le roux, une fois dans l'ascenseur.

Zack releva la tête.

\- Désolé, je pensais juste à quelque chose.

Son compagnon d'adossa à la vitre épaisse qui les séparait du vide.

\- C'est bien ma veine, entre toi qui fait la tête et Angeal qui ne descend même pas, j'aurais aussi bien pu rester sur le terrain.

Il sourit.

\- Geal n'est pas venu parce qu'il finissait un rapport et qu'il ne voulait pas avoir à se lever tôt demain pour le boucler. Et je ne fais pas la tête.

Ils arrivèrent à l'étage voulu et sortirent de l'ascenseur.

\- A quoi est-ce que tu pensais dans ce cas ?

Le chiot fût ravi de lui raconter sa rencontre avec Cloud.

\- Allons bon, il suffit qu'on t'abandonne quelques jours pour que tu t'attaches déjà à quelqu'un d'autre ? Ton mentor ne t'a pas donné assez d'attention en attendant qu'on revienne ?

\- Si, bien sûr, mais ça n'a rien à voir. Assura le brun en entrant dans ses appartements, pas fâché par le ton que prenait l'autre, sachant bien qu'il était toujours de mauvaise humeur aux retours de missions.

Bizarrement, un accord tacite entre eux avait élu son domicile comme lieu de vie commune pour tous les quatre, laissant les autres appartements un peu à l'abandon en général. Genesis retira son manteau à l'entrée, l'air soulagé de retrouver enfin ce qu'ils considéraient comme leur maison.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a de si spécial pour que tu en parle comme ça ?

\- Tu comprendrais si tu le voyais. Assura le plus jeune, sûr de lui, en allant dans la cuisine se chercher quelque chose à boire.

Il sentit Genesis le suivre.

\- Zack.

Le chiot se retourna à l'entente de son nom, et fût parcouru d'un long, et agréable il devait se l'avouer, frisson quand les lèvres du roux trouvèrent les siennes.

\- Ne fais rien qui pourrait nous rendre jaloux, d'accord ?

Ce n'était pas une question.

Le lendemain, le plus jeune des First Class descendit déjeuner seul à la cafétéria, dans l'espoir inavoué de tomber sur un certain cadet. De toute façon les deux banorans avaient décidés de passer un peu de temps ensemble ce matin, avant de commencer leur journée de travail. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'Angeal s'était démené pour tout finir la veille, il voulait profiter de ses retrouvailles avec son ami. Même si, le brun en était témoin et participant, ils avaient déjà bien profité cette nuit.

Il repéra enfin les pics blonds qu'il cherchait depuis plusieurs minutes, et s'approcha assez pour capter un bout de la conversation entre Cloud et celui qui semblait être un ami. Le même qui était déjà avec lui le jour où ils s'étaient vu dans les cuisine. Il les rejoint donc, prenant part à leur discussion qui le concernait de toute façon. Malheureusement, il avait déjà perdu pas mal de temps, et l'heure tournait. Il dû les quitter rapidement, et remonta à l'étage des Soldat pour chercher son épée d'entraînement, et accessoirement son mentor. A croire qu'il perdait totalement la notion du temps quand Genesis était là.

Les jours suivant passèrent tranquillement, il croisait parfois le milicien, et ne manquait pas de lui faire un peu la conversation, même si celui-ci ne lui répondait que très peu. Il avait l'air d'un naturel assez renfermé, et ça donnait encore plus envie à Zack de le faire sortir de sa coquille, pour voir la vraie personnalité cachée en-dessous. Et quelle ne fût pas sa surprise quand le blond vint un jour frapper de lui-même à la porte de son bureau. Evidemment, il aurait dû se douter que son comportement causerait quelques soucis au cadet, mais au moins comme ça il avait pu avoir son numéro.

\- C'est lui ? Demanda Angeal, une fois le milicien partit.

Le chiot hocha vivement la tête.

\- Il est mignon, hein ?

\- Discret et craintif surtout. Tu devrais le laisser tranquille.

\- Je ne fais rien de mal…

Son mentor l'observa un instant.

\- Plus tu vas le voir, plus tu vas t'attacher.

Son aîné avait l'air soucieux, et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

Quelques jours plus tard, il se décida à lui envoyer un message juste avant les nouvelles affectations, sachant qu'il serait envoyé en mission, puisque Genesis était revenu. Et il l'emmènerait dehors cette fois, ça éviterait les problèmes de jalousie chez les cadets, il savait comment ça pouvait se passer quand les intérêts personnels s'en mêlaient. Le soir même il se prépara à sortir, enfilant une tenue de civil.

\- On peut savoir où tu vas, apprêté comme ça ? Demanda Genesis en sortant de la salle de bain où il avait pris une douche.

\- Voir Cloud. Sourit le brun.

L'autre leva les yeux au ciel. Leur chiot était en train de devenir complètement accro à ce jeune soldat.

\- Dans ce cas emmène-le au restaurant que je t'ai montré l'autre jour.

Le roux connaissait bien le patron à force, et il pourrait facilement savoir si la soirée avait pris des airs de rendez-vous galant.

\- Bonne idée ! Répondit le plus jeune sans se douter de la vraie raison derrière cette proposition.

Et il fila en dehors des appartements, descendant les étages pour rejoindre le milicien. Il sourit en le voyant adossé contre un mur, amusé de le voir aussi intimidé. Il l'emmena donc à l'extérieur comme prévu, et leur soirée se passa encore mieux que ce qu'il avait imaginé. L'ambiance du restaurant avait dû finir par détendre son nouvel ami, et ils purent enfin discuter presque normalement, au plus grand plaisir du Soldat. Il découvrait un jeune homme qui n'avait pas la langue dans sa poche comme on pouvait le penser, même si sa timidité cachait cet aspect de sa personnalité.

Il se surprit à l'apprécier bien plus, à mesure qu'il apprenait à le connaître, lentement mais sûrement, et le sourire que lui offrit le cadet à la fin de la soirée avait fait battre son cœur bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait dû. Les yeux si bleus qui avaient évités son regard tout le long du repas s'étaient enfin plantés dans les siens, et il n'avait pu s'empêcher de sourire largement à son tour, ravi.

Les semaines suivantes il ne put plus repenser à tout ça, envoyé en mission dans une zone dangereuse et sauvage, qu'ils devaient débarrasser des monstres les plus téméraires qui s'aventuraient parfois un peu trop près des rares endroits habités de la région. Il se demandait d'ailleurs pourquoi les gens d'ici ne partaient tout simplement pas, puisque les problèmes liés aux attaques de monstres revenaient toujours, peu importe combien de fois la Shinra envoyait ses hommes pour s'en occuper. Un peu avant la fin de sa mission, il envoya un message au milicien, en même temps qu'à ses compagnons. A croire qu'il commençait vraiment à prendre une place importante dans son quotidien.

Zack savait que ça ne plairait sûrement pas à ses compagnons, ça avait déjà été assez difficile au début avec lui, ce genre de relation qu'ils avaient n'étant vraiment pas conventionnelle, mais tant pis. Il ne pouvait, et ne voulait, pas s'en empêcher. C'était dans sa nature, il suivait ses émotions plutôt que sa tête, il n'y pouvait rien.

Le jour de son retour, il avait eu envie de le voir, et lui envoya donc un nouveau message, l'invitant à le rejoindre près des ascenseurs dans le hall. Il patienta un moment, avant de se décider à remonter, ne voyant pas le blond arriver, mais, le hasard faisant bien les choses, il le trouva dans l'ascenseur qu'il voulut prendre. Ils montèrent donc à l'étage des Soldats, et vu l'air du cadet c'était la première fois qu'il venait ici, ce qui n'était pas étonnant. Il dû le rassurer avant d'entrer chez lui en espérant que les banorans n'avaient pas mis le bazar. Enfin, surtout le roux.

Une nouvelle fois la soirée se passa plus que bien, et le brun commençait à se dire qu'il aimait vraiment beaucoup passer du temps avec ce garçon. Même le retour d'Angeal ne changea pas la bonne ambiance finalement, puisque Cloud avait l'air de réussir à dépasser son intimidation au fur et à mesure de la conversation. Il finit d'ailleurs par lui demander ce qu'il pensait de l'autre First Class en le ramenant dans les dortoirs des cadets, avant de remonter seul pour rentrer dans ses appartements.

\- Il te trouve gentil ! Assura le chiot en refermant la porte et en retrouvant son mentor toujours dans le salon.

\- Tu m'en vois ravi, Zack, mais je peux savoir pourquoi tu l'as amené ici ?

\- Pourquoi pas ? Demanda le plus jeune en haussant les épaules. On est plus tranquille ici.

\- Tu vas vraiment finir par lui attirer des ennuis avec ses compagnons d'armes. Sans parle de Genesis, heureusement qu'il avait du travail en retard.

Le plus jeune se sentit mal à l'aise. Qu'est-ce qu'il y pouvait, si il était attiré par le milicien ? Il se reprit.

\- Tu avais l'air de l'apprécier aussi tout à l'heure.

Ce fût au tour de son mentor de se taire un instant.

\- Il a l'air plein de qualités, mais il est très jeune, et notre situation à tous les quatre et déjà assez complexe comme ça. Assura finalement Hewley en s'approchant de son pupille pour poser ses mains sur ses épaules. Zack, ne tombe pas amoureux de lui.

Le plus jeune cligna un peu des paupières, avant de froncer légèrement les sourcils, chose qu'il faisait rarement. Comment est-ce qu'il pouvait contrôler ses sentiments à ce point ? Ce n'était pas possible. Un soupire lui fit relever la tête.

\- Mais c'est trop tard pour te dire ça, n'est-ce pas ?

Le chiot sourit, penaud.

\- On dirait…

\- Ne te précipite pas. On avisera sur la marche à suivre le moment venu.

\- Genesis et Seph ne vont pas apprécier…

\- Il faut que tu sois conscient que notre relation ne va peut-être pas marcher indéfiniment. On a réussi à aller jusque-là, mais on ne peut pas toujours avoir la chance d'aimer les mêmes personnes.

Zack soupira. Il le savait bien, mais son côté optimiste aurait vraiment voulu que ça fonctionne malgré tout.

Quelques temps plus tard, c'est la rumeur d'un incident qui le fit revenir vers le milicien. Apparemment, il s'était battu avec un autre cadet, et le brun avait du mal à y croire. Il alla donc directement demander à lire le rapport qui avait été fait, mais ne fût pas plus avancé. La seule chose qu'il apprit en plus c'était que le petit blond avait de toute évidence un très bon crochet du droit, et il alla donc demander directement à la personne concernée.

Il prit une pause dans son travail, et descendit à l'étage des dortoirs, où il trouva rapidement celui qu'il cherchait. Malheureusement celui-ci resta muré dans le silence, et le Soldat devina facilement qu'il y avait bien plus qu'une simple bagarre là-derrière. Et ce n'est que trois jours plus tard qu'il réussit enfin à savoir le fin mot de cette histoire. C'est aussi à ce moment qu'il avait totalement dérapé.

Il l'avait embrassé.

… et il fallait dire qu'il avait adoré ça. Ça n'avait duré quelques secondes, il avait à peine pressé ses lèvres contre les siennes, et pourtant ça avait suffi pour le faire frémit de la tête aux pieds. Heureusement que le plus petit, sûrement choqué, ne l'avait pas senti aussi fébrile. La raison qui l'avait poussé à faire, c'était les réactions de Cloud. Il savait, il sentait, que le cadet commençait à être attiré par lui aussi. Il le voyait dans ses yeux bleus, dans sa façon de se comporter avec lui, dans la confiance qu'il lui avait accordée en se confiant à lui, alors qu'il avait refusé de parler de la raison de son éclat aux autres personnes qui l'avaient interrogé.

Et pendant un court instant, ses compagnons étaient passés au second plan dans son esprit, et il n'y avait plus eu que ce garçon devant lui, cet adolescent qui cherchait encore ses repères, et qui l'attirait comme une flamme attire un papillon. Mais il ne savait pas lequel d'entre eux allait finir par se brûler les ailes.

Après ça il était rentré chez lui, et avait été rejoint par Angeal, que son mutisme soudain et inhabituel avait tout de suite intrigué.

\- J'ai comme l'impression que tu as fait une bêtise.

Zack soupira, et décida d'être franc. Il lui raconta toute l'histoire, sans rien omettre, de l'altercation entre les miliciens jusqu'au baiser de tout à l'heure. Quand il eut finit, son mentor resta silencieux un moment.

\- Je suppose qu'il est inutile que je te rappelle que je t'avais prévenu concernant les problèmes que tu allais lui apporter.

Le chiot baissa la tête, et l'autre First Class vint s'assoir à ses côtés sur le canapé, avant de passer un bras autour de ses épaules pour l'attirer contre lui. Et comme toujours, le plus jeune se sentit soudain bien mieux, à croire que les étreintes de Hewley avaient des propriétés thérapeutiques cachées. Il releva un peu la tête et posa un baiser au coin des lèvres de son mentor.

\- Je pensais que tu serais fâché, pour le baiser.

\- Je le suis. Un peu. Mais ça ne sert à rien de t'accabler d'avantage, ton sentiment de culpabilité doit être très fort pour avoir réussi à te faire taire tout à l'heure.

\- Geal ! S'exclama le plus jeune en se rendant compte que son compagnon se moquait de lui ouvertement.

L'autre sourit d'amusement.

\- Et bien sûr, comme punition, je te laisse le soin d'annoncer ton petit écart de conduite à Gen et Seph.

Zack déglutit difficilement, et se blotti un peu plus contre Angeal. Il redoutait les colères du roux pour leur caractère explosif, mais celles de l'argenté étaient tout aussi effrayantes, si ce n'est plus. Là c'était sûr, il allait passer un sale quart d'heure. Mais bizarrement, il savait que si c'était à refaire, il n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde. Il s'arrangerait juste pour en profiter un petit peu plus…

* * *

Hellow !

Et oui, j'avais dis que je posterais un chapitre des Messagers, mais finalement l'inspiration m'est venue sur un autre fandom (KnB powaa \ o /) et je n'avais pas envie de vous faire attendre plus pour la suite de cette fic, alors voilà le nouveau chapitre tout beau (?) tout chaud !

Alors, ça change, on se met un peu dans la tête de notre Zack national, on voit un peu ce qui se passe en coulisse, avant de retourner à ce cher Cloud au prochain chapitre pour faire avancer un peu tout ça ^^ j'espère que le chapitre vous a plu !

Un grand merci encore une fois à **DragonneYukkin**, **neko-chan L**, **Sky of Shadow**, **Lunagarden**, **aririrou** et **Lolotte** !

Kissus,  
Nyny :3


	7. Chapter 7

Le son de ses pas résonnait légèrement dans la ruelle bien éclairée qu'il parcourait en long et en large depuis quelques minutes. Il était en train de faire sa ronde hebdomadaire, comme tous les miliciens, avec un camarade, qui était aussi un de ses colocataires de dortoir, quand ce dernier justement avait soudainement décidé d'entrer dans une échoppe, sans prévenir. Lui était resté dehors, et commençait sérieusement à s'impatienter, mais il ne voulait pas qu'on le voit entrer là-dedans. Il avait déjà assez de problèmes comme ça en ce moment, et ne voulait pas aggraver encore son cas. Et puis, ça lui laissait un peu de temps pour réfléchir à ce qu'il allait faire en rentrant à la Tour pour réussir à éviter un certain chiot quelques jours de plus.

Ça avait été plutôt facile au début en fait, mais plus le temps passait, plus il avait du mal à ne pas croiser Fair, qui lui avait d'ailleurs envoyé plusieurs messages pour lui donner rendez-vous, mais, pour la première fois, en plus de ne pas donner de réponse, le blond ne s'y était pas rendu. Et ça avait continué. Et ça lui faisait mal. Honnêtement il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'arrêter de voir le haut gradé fasse naître un tel sentiment de culpabilité, de malaise, en lui. En gros, le noiraud lui manquait. Ce qui était totalement stupide puisque c'est celui-même qui refusait de le voir.

Soupirant, il donna un léger coup de pied dans un caillou qui trainait là, et qui n'avait rien demandé. Il avait ressassé la scène de leur baiser encore et encore, et l'idée de revoir Zack ensuite, sans savoir comme se comporter, et quelle attitude adopter, lui avait presque donné une crise d'angoisse, dont Obeross s'était largement moqué, en lui assurant qu'il se prenait vraiment trop la tête, et qu'en plus il en était revenu à la case départ, puisque qu'il se comportait exactement comme au début de leur rencontre. Quoi que, non, c'était même pire qu'au début.

Sa culpabilité, elle, venait du fait que son comportement inquiétait le First. Il le voyait bien dans les mails qu'il recevait. Et ce qu'il redoutait le plus en ce moment, c'était que le Soldat finisse par perdre patience et le convoque dans son bureau de façon officielle. Là, il ne pourrait plus y couper, et ce serait encore pire, parce qu'il ne voulait pas mêler leur travail à cette histoire. Il se l'avouait bien volontiers, il était un cas vraiment désespéré, socialement parlant.

Il releva un peu la tête en remarquant que quelques passants commençaient à lui lancer des regards curieux. Forcément, voir un militaire tourner en rond dans une ruelle qui n'avait apparemment rien de particulier, ça avait l'air louche. Il se décidait à aller chercher son binôme quand celui-ci sortit finalement tout seul du magasin. Un peu agacé, il ne s'empêcha pas de lui faire une remarque.

\- J'espère que tu te rappelles que les achats personnels pendant le service sont interdits…

Il n'aimait pas prendre un tel ton moralisateur, mais si un des deux faisait une bêtise et que ça remontait aux oreilles des instructeurs, ce sont les deux qui seraient punis. Question d'équité et de solidarité, paraît-il. C'était surtout pour éviter les débordements. Et puisque lui-même était déjà largement fiché après son altercation avec Rudy, il préférait éviter.

Son compagnon d'arme lui envoya un sourire contrit.

\- Je sais oui, mais ça reste entre nous, d'accord ?

Cloud soupira à nouveau, à croire qu'il en faisait son nouveau mode de communication avec l'extérieur, et finir par hocher un peu la tête. De toute façon, l'autre milicien fermait bien les yeux sur ses sorties nocturnes et ses retours tardifs, alors il n'allait pas plus l'embêter pour quelques minutes dans une échoppe, surtout qu'ils avaient presque terminé leur ronde. L'incident fût clos, et ils reprirent leur travail, finissant d'inspecter quelques rues, avant de retourner sur le grand boulevard et les ramènerait à la Tour Shinra.

Le petit blond était vraiment fatigué, il n'arrivait plus à fermer l'œil depuis qu'il recommençait à se prendre la tête avec son « problème de cœur » comme disait un certain châtain, et ne rêvait que d'une chose : plonger sous sa couette, pour n'en ressortir que demain matin. Mais, comme il commençait à en avoir l'habitude maintenant, les choses n'étaient jamais si simples, et il eut le déplaisir d'arriver dans le hall seulement pour se faire héler par un Second Class. Allons bon, il allait finir par connaître tout le Soldat à force. Il laissa son camarade de chambre rentrer sans lui, et attendit, au garde à vous, que son supérieur lui dise ce qu'il lui voulait.

\- Cadet Cloud Strife ? Demanda l'homme au casque pour vérifier son identité.

\- Affirmatif.

\- Suis-moi, tu es convoqué.

Il se tendit. Finalement, Fair l'avait vraiment fait venir comme ça. Il n'aurait pas dû y penser tout à l'heure, ça lui avait porté la poisse. Il talonna donc le Soldat habillé de violet, et ils montèrent ensemble dans l'ascenseur, le stress du plus jeune augmentant au fur et à mesure, en même temps que les chiffres indiquant les étages défilaient. Il allait se liquéfier avant d'arriver à bon port, il en était sûr.

Mais heureusement, ou malheureusement en fonction du point de vue, il était encore entier en arrivant dans les bureaux des hauts gradés, malgré ses tremblements qu'il cachait tant bien que mal. Le Second Class ne faisait de toute façon pas spécialement attention à lui, remplissant juste sa mission de le ramener à bon port. Et c'est en dépassant la porte qui menait au bureau de Zack que le plus jeune se demanda si il avait vraiment bien deviné quel était ledit port. Il se décida à en avoir le cœur net.

\- Je ne suis pas convoqué par le Soldat Fair ? Demanda-t-il, bizarrement un peu moins nerveux à l'idée.

\- C'est chez le Général que tu vas. Répondit l'autre, comme si de rien n'était.

L'annonce eut l'effet d'une bombe dans le cerveau de Cloud, et il s'arrêta de marcher.

\- Le Général Sephiroth ? Ne put-il s'empêcher de vérifier.

Il réussit presque à voir les sourcils de l'autre militaire se hausser malgré le casque.

\- On a qu'un seul Général, cadet.

Son stress était à présent tellement grand, et envahissait tellement chaque recoin de son être, qu'il ne sentit même pas la gêne d'avoir posé une question aussi bête. Ok, il était d'accord pour aller affronter toute une armée de Zack, si seulement ça pouvait lui épargner une seule entrevue avec l'argenté.

\- Dépêche-toi, on ne doit pas le faire attendre. Reprit l'homme en violet en se dirigeant vers le bureau tout au fond du couloir, sans se soucier des états d'âme du milicien angoissé.

Il ne su pas où il trouva l'énergie et le courage de continuer à le suivre, mais le fait est qu'il se retrouva devant la grande porte à double battants, à attendre que le Soldat l'annonce à la plus haute autorité de la Compagnie, juste avant les Directeurs et le Président Shinra. Autant dire qu'il se sentait vraiment comme la plus minuscule des vermines à côté, lui qui faisait partie de ce qu'on appelait communément la « chair à canon de l'armée ». La seule chose sur laquelle il arrivait encore à se concentrer, c'était ses efforts pour éviter de s'évanouir de nervosité. Si ça arrivait, il n'aurait plus qu'à quitter la Tour, la région, voir même la planète. Dommage que le projet spatial ne soit plus d'actualité.

Il sortit de ses pensées, qui partaient à nouveau en vrille, quand le Second Class le fit entrer dans le bureau, et sortit en refermant la porte derrière lui. Le petit bruit discret que fit cette dernière sonna comme un glas aux oreilles de Cloud. Après tout, si il était convoqué ici, c'était sûrement pour quelque chose de particulièrement grave. D'ailleurs il ne se souvenait d'aucun antécédent de convocation comme celle-là avant lui.

Il resta quelques instants au garde à vous, le dos presque collé à un des battants de la porte, avec devant lui, ou plutôt devant l'immense baie vitrée au fond de la pièce, le bureau du Général, celui-ci en personne étant assit au dit bureau, légèrement penché en avant, les coudes posés sur le meuble en bois précieux, les mains croisées au niveau de ses lèvres, et ses yeux incroyablement verts et aux pupilles fendues comme celles des chats, qui semblait le scruter, presque l'analyser.

Le petit blond fit de son mieux pour garder sa respiration et ses tremblements sous contrôle. Bon, tant qu'on ne lui demandait pas de parler, ça devrait bien se passer. Il sursauta presque quand la voix grave, mais plus suave que celle de Hewley, s'éleva dans la pièce, s'adressant directement à lui.

\- Ainsi, c'est toi, Cloud Strife.

Un simple hochement de tête serait peut-être trop familier, alors il prit sur lui pour répondre correctement.

\- Oui, monsieur.

Il avait la gorge sèche, et le regard surnaturel braqué sur lui ne l'aidait pas à se détendre. Si il sortait de ce bureau sans encombre, ce dont il doutait fortement, il promettait d'aller sur le champ retrouver Zack. Après ça, ce serait un jeu d'enfant de régler leurs histoires.

\- J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi, ces dernières semaines, et cela a finit par piquer ma curiosité.

Au point de le convoquer lui-même ? Le milicien ne posa pas la question, il ne se sentait d'ailleurs pas en droit de poser la moindre question à cet homme, mais il se le demandait quand même. Il se doutait que c'était Fair qui avait dû parler de lui, après tout le chiot donnait même un surnom au Général, c'est qu'ils devaient être proches. Mais ça ne lui disait quand même pas pourquoi il se trouvait dans ce bureau maintenant, si il voulait savoir qui il était, son dossier devait lui être facilement accessible.

\- Zackary s'est beaucoup attaché à toi. Et je dois avouer que cet intérêt m'a plutôt déplu.

Il sentit que sa gorge devenait encore plus sèche que le désert au pied du Gold Saucer. Il ne voulait plus savoir les raisons de sa présence ici, mais comment il allait s'en sortir si un fait sur lequel il n'avait aucun contrôle avait dérangé l'argenté. Il n'avait bizarrement pas très envie de se faire renvoyer pour ce motif, ou pire. Beaucoup de mystère planaient autour de Sephiroth, et tout le monde prenait tellement soin de ne pas le contrarier qu'on ne savait pas ce qui arrivait à ceux qui le faisait.

\- Particulièrement quand cela fini par affecter son travail, et ce depuis plusieurs jours.

Il baissa la tête. Il ne pensait pas que l'éviter inquièterait Zack à ce point. Il se sentait assez misérable pour le coup, ses réactions puériles causaient même des problèmes au bon fonctionnement de l'armée. Un comble pour quelqu'un de son grade.

\- Regarde-moi, cadet, n'as-tu rien à dire ?

Il releva les yeux vers le Général, son stress amoindrit.

\- Je suis désolé si le Soldat Fair a des ennuis par ma faute. Je… Si il y a quoi que ce soit que je puisse faire pour arranger la situation…

\- Il a quelque chose. Répondit le Général.

\- … qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Démissionne.

Le plus jeune cru avoir mal compris, et il allait lui demander de répéter, mais l'air assuré et le ton catégorique de l'argenté lui fit ravaler sa question. Il lui disait réellement de quitter l'armée. Sa réponse était toute trouvée.

\- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, monsieur, je ne peux pas faire ça.

\- Tu défis un ordre direct de ton supérieur hiérarchique, cadet Strife ?

Il rentra un peu la tête dans les épaules et frémit. Non, il ne voulait pas le défier, loin de là, mais il ne voulait pas partir non plus, surtout pour quelque chose qui n'avait rien à voir avec son travail. Si il était renvoyé pour ses compétences ou son comportement, il aurait accepté son sort, mais pour quelque chose qui relevait de la sphère privée, il n'allait pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds, quand bien même ce serait Sephiroth lui-même qui voudrait le mettre à la porte.

\- Je suis désolé, monsieur, mais je pense que ce que vous êtes en train de faire est un abus de pouvoir.

Voilà, il l'avait dit. Et d'un coup il le regretta amèrement. Pourquoi, quand il lui arrivait enfin d'avoir un tant soit peu de courage, il fallait que ce soit pour se mettre encore plus dans le pétrin ? Il allait se faire découper en rondelles par la Masamune de l'argenté, c'était sûr. Sa nervosité revint au triple galop quand son supérieur se levant, le dominant, même de loin, de sa stature imposante, malgré son corps et ses traits fin.

Des traits qui se détendirent d'ailleurs, au point de même se transformer en un sourire. Léger, le sourire, mais présent quand même. Ça, c'était totalement incongru, dans leur situation.

\- Bien répondu, cadet.

Cloud cligna légèrement des paupières, pas très sûr à nouveau d'avoir bien comprit. Il le… félicitait ?

\- Euh…

Voyant sans doute son incompréhension, le Général s'expliqua.

\- Ce motif de renvoie n'est pas valide. Tu as réfléchis de toi-même au lieu d'exécuter l'ordre que je t'ai donné. Cela prouve ta force de caractère, et fait de toi quelqu'un d'intelligent. Et, quoi qu'en disent les autres cadets, c'est ce qu'il faut pour monter en grade, ici, à la Shinra.

D'accord, là, il était perdu. Le Général venait de lui faire passer un genre de test ? Ou il avait juste voulu s'amuser avec lui, sans s'attendre à ce que le milicien résiste à cause de leurs grades respectifs ? D'ailleurs, il ne pensait pas vraiment avoir de la « force de caractère », il avait juste tendance à se jeter la tête la première dans les ennuis.

\- Sache que le seul qui puisse actuellement être renvoyé à cause de sa situation personnelle, c'est Zack lui-même, puisqu'il ne fait plus son travail correctement.

\- Et ce n'était déjà pas fameux avant. Assura une voix que le blond ne connaissait pas, et qui le fit franchement sursauter.

Dans un coin de la pièce, à sa gauche, se trouvait le Soldat au manteau écarlate. Et le cadet se demandait vraiment par quelle sorcellerie il ne l'avait pas remarqué avant. Sans doute une conséquence de son stress, il avait été tellement obnubilé par le Général, qu'il en avait loupé une personne d'égale importance. De mieux en mieux…

\- En tout cas, je ne pensais pas que cette petite chose tremblante allait réussir à t'envoyer paître, Sephiroth. S'amusa Genesis.

\- Honnêtement, je ne m'y attendais pas non plus. Répondit l'argenté en faisant le tour de son large bureau pour s'approcher d'eux.

Le cadet se demanda si ils n'avaient pas simplement oublié son existence, mais il n'osa pas les interrompre dans leur conversation. Il en avait déjà assez fait en quelques minutes.

\- Mais ce n'est pas si étonnant dans le fond, notre chiot ne s'amourache pas de n'importe qui. Reprit le roux en fixant ses yeux bleus, un peu plus clair que ceux d'Angeal, dans ceux bien plus pâles du blond.

Bon, ils ne l'avaient pas oublié. Par contre il ne comprenait plus trop ce qu'ils voulaient dire à propos de Fair.

\- Il va quand même falloir que tu prennes tes responsabilités, Strife.

\- Excusez-moi, monsieur, je ne comprends pas… Souffla-t-il en réponse, en essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas s'étouffer en respirant, bien loin du sursaut d'assurance qu'il avait eu tout à l'heure, surtout que, étrangement, il trouvait maintenant Rhapsodos bien plus intimidant que leur Général.

C'était vraiment de pire en pire.

\- Va voir Zackary. Dit-lui ce que tu veux, mais fais en sorte qu'il se remette à bosser. Cesse de faire l'autruche, si tu peux tenir tête à Sephiroth, ce sera un jeu d'enfant avec lui.

Il avait la désagréable impression que les deux hauts gradés étaient au courant d'absolument tout ce qui les concernaient, Zack et lui. Mais il ne dit rien, se contentant de hoche la tête pour leur faire savoir qu'il avait comprit, et il reteint un vrai soupire de soulagement quand l'argenté l'autorisa à quitter la pièce. Il irait voir Zack, c'était certain, mais demain, là, il n'était plus en état de faire face à qui ou quoi que ce soit d'autre que son matelas.

Il referma la porte du bureau derrière lui, traversa à nouveau le couloir jusqu'aux ascenseurs, et ce n'est qu'une fois à l'intérieur de l'un d'eux qu'il sentit ses jambes finir par le lâcher. Sans essayer de se retenir, il tomba à genoux, et se retrouva assit sur le sol de la capsule de verre qui le ramenait à l'étage des dortoirs des cadets. Il ignora totalement la vue magnifique de nuit sur la ville et le ciel remplit d'étoiles, trop occupé à faire le tri dans son esprit.

Sa situation était totalement incompréhensible pour lui. D'abord il rencontrait Zack, puis Angeal, et maintenant les deux derniers Soldats First Class. Et il avait l'impression que ces quatre là s'intéressaient à lui. Maintenant, le tout était de savoir comment : comme un simple jouet ? Un animal de compagnie ? Un soldat ? Si les deux noirauds le faisaient vraiment se sentir comme une personne à part entière, le roux, lui, avait plus l'air de le prendre pour un amusement passager. Pour ce qui était de l'argenté, il n'était pas encore sûr de le savoir.

Le tintement de l'ascenseur lui indiqua qu'il était arrivé à son étage, et il se releva. Manquerait plus qu'un cadet le voit assit par terre en train de se prendre la tête avec son puzzle relationnel. Ah, qu'est-ce qu'il était bien au temps, pas si lointain, où il n'avait d'interaction social qu'avec Obeross… il retira tout de suite cette pensée en se rappelant qu'il allait devoir tout lui raconter maintenant.

Relâchant finalement le soupire qu'il gardait depuis la fin de sa conversation avec les deux First, il entra dans son dortoir, et fût sûr, en croisant le regard intéressé de son seul ami, qu'il ne pourrait pas retrouver le confort, tout relatif, de son lit avant encore un long, très long moment, malgré l'heure tardive.

* * *

Hellow !

Haha, on ne m'attendais plus n'est-ce pas ? *évite une tomate... puis une volée de cailloux* J'ai compriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis j'ai un peu trop pris mon temps pour sortir le chapitre 7... mais j'ai mis Sephy dedans, ça compense ! Non ? ... Bon... Je m'excuse platement... mais pour que vous puissiez suivre de plus près mes fics pendant la phase d'écrire, j'ai créé une page, n'hésitez pas à aller jeter un oeil si ça vous intéresse :)

En tout cas n'hésitez pas, comme d'habitude, à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé dans les commentaires ! Et je remercie beaucoup **aririrou**, **DragonneYukkin**, **Lunagarden**, **Lolotte**, **Sky of Shadow**, **RedChi-San**, tous les **Guest**, et **MadLu-chan **! Merci à tous, et j'espère que vous serez encore là ! ^^

Je ne vous promets rien pour la suite, je tiens jamais mes propres délais...

Kissus,  
Nyny :3


	8. Chapter 8

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Tu y vas ce soir ? Demanda Obeross qui marchait tranquillement à ses côtés.

\- Aller où ?

\- Voir « tu sais qui ». Répondit le châtain avec un air entendu.

Cloud soupira. Ils sortaient d'un cours théorique sur les materias, et se dirigeaient vers le réfectoire pour le déjeuner. Son ami avait été surexcité la veille quand il lui avait raconté sa mésaventure dans le bureau du Général, en prenant soin de ne pas se faire entendre par leurs colocataires, et il lui demandait donc, depuis leur réveil et à peu près toutes les heures, quand est-ce que le blond comptait tenir ses engagements et aller à la rencontre de Fair.

\- Ob', je vais pas sécher les cours et l'entraînement pour ça, j'irais avant le couvre-feu… pourquoi ça t'intéresse autant de toute façon ?

\- Parce qu'on a ni télé ni bouquin ici, et que ta vie mériterait qu'on en fasse une biographie. Assura son traitre d'ami en riant de bon cœur.

\- Ravi d'être utile à ton divertissement…

\- Allez, le prend pas comme ça, je te taquine. Sourit le plus grand des deux en lui donnant une petite tape sur l'épaule. C'est clair que c'est super intéressant, mais c'est surtout très bénéfique pour ton épanouissement personnel !

\- Oh oui, j'en doute pas, j'ai jamais été aussi heureux de toute ma vie. Ironisa le plus jeune.

\- C'est parce que tu t'auto persuade toujours que tout ce qui t'arrive va forcément mal tourner et t'apporter des montagnes de problèmes. Rétorqua Ob' en entrant dans le réfectoire plein à craquer à cette heure.

\- Et je crois pas m'être trompé pour l'instant, non ?

\- Bah, dis-toi que ça pourrait être encore pire et prend juste les choses comme elles viennent. Ton cerveau va finir par surchauffer su tu continus à réfléchir autant pour pas grand-chose finalement.

Nouveau soupir. Comme d'habitude son ami n'avait pas tord.

\- J'irais ce soir, avant le dîner.

\- Promis ?

\- Oui, maman Ob'. Soupira-t-il, avant de devoir se débattre un peu quand son camarade décida de se venger en l'attaquant pour ébouriffer ses cheveux qui n'en avait pourtant vraiment pas besoin.

Ils ignorèrent les regards tantôt réprobateurs, tantôt amusés, de leurs collègues, et allèrent récupérer deux plateaux-repas, avant de s'installer au bout d'une table que seuls deux autres cadets occupaient. Ne pouvant vraisemblablement pas rester trop longtemps dans le silence, même confortable, aujourd'hui, le plus âgé relança la conversation, mais sur un sujet bien plus désagréable cette fois.

\- T'as vu la tronche que tire Henmi en ce moment ?

Encore un soupir Cloudien.

\- Il est consigné dans les dortoirs jusqu'à ce que son nez soit guérit, moi non plus je tirerais pas une bonne tête à sa place.

\- Tu tires rarement une bonne tête de toute façon. Gloussa l'autre militaire en évitant une volée de petits pois catapultée par son camarade. Sérieusement, je crois qu'il prépare un sale coup.

\- Du genre ?

\- Du genre qui sera pas très agréable pour le type qui a réduit son nez en miettes. Toi, en l'occurrence.

\- C'est pas vraiment étonnant qu'il cherche à se venger.

\- Ouais, mais fais gaffe quand même. Je couvre tes arrières, mais on peut pas être constamment ensemble.

\- T'en fais pas pour moi, je peux gérer Henmi tout seul.

\- Je sais. Faut juste espérer qu'il se fasse pas d'alliés dans la horde de gens qui te déteste depuis quelques semaines.

Le blond lui lança un regard perplexe.

\- Tu passes ton temps à dire que je suis parano, et là tu me sors qu'un possible groupe de sales types aurait pour seul but de me rendre la vie impossible ? Tu en veux à mes heures de sommeil, c'est ça ?

La question fit à nouveau bien rire son comparse.

\- Exact ! Tout ça c'est un vil complot pour pouvoir avoir la couchette du bas tous les soirs ! Assura Obeross, avant de reprendre un peu plus son sérieux. Sois juste vigilent, plus que d'habitude, surtout quand Henmi sera de nouveau opérationnel.

Le plus petit hocha la tête. Ce n'était pas comme si il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être constamment sur ses gardes de toute façon.

Le reste de la journée se passa plus ou moins tranquillement. Surtout moins que plus en fait. Un cadet de leur groupe avait faillit en blesser un autre pendant l'entretient des armes, et ils avaient assistés, spectateurs impuissants et silencieux, à des remontrances assez spectaculaires contre le pauvre bougre qui avait fini par se confondre en excuses avant de se faire envoyer dans le bureau de l'instructeur en chef, accompagné par la compassion d'une bonne partie des soldats, surtout celle de ceux qui avaient déjà eu affaire à cet homme, dont les méthodes punitives semblaient dater d'un autre âge.

Après cette mésaventure, ils furent renvoyés plus tôt que prévu dans leurs quartiers, et les deux compagnons de galère décidèrent d'en profiter pour aller occuper les douches avant la cohue de la fin de journée. Ce faisant, ils croisèrent Rudy au détour d'un couloir, mais il se contenta de leur lancer son regard le plus mauvais, avant de continuer sa route, son plâtre sur le nez et son aspect enflé que l'on pouvait facilement deviner amoindrissant considérablement l'impact de son agressivité envers eux. Cloud trouva ça bizarrement satisfaisant, et se demanda si il n'était un pas un brin sadique pour penser ce genre de choses.

\- Si un regard pouvait tuer, on serait tombé raide mort. Dommage que le plâtre en plein milieu de son visage cache seulement son nez. Gloussa Obeross, illustrant à peu près ce que pensait aussi son camarade.

Ils entrèrent dans les douches presque vides et purent trouver facilement des cabines côte à côte, ce qui n'était que rarement le cas. L'eau chaude fit un bien fou au petit blond, comme toujours. Si il avait pu emmener ne serait-ce qu'une chose de Nibelheim ici, ça aurait été sa baignoire. Il adorait prendre des longs bains brûlants, ce qui avait toujours bien fait rire sa mère d'ailleurs. Il faudrait qu'il pense à lui écrire, ça faisait un petit moment depuis sa dernière lettre maintenant. Il en profiterait pour lui redemander de faire installer une ligne téléphonique chez elle, bien qu'elle refusait à chaque fois, pour une raison qui lui échappait totalement.

\- Tu pourras prendre tout ton temps pour ta petite entrevue avec ton ami comme ça ! Fit remarquer le châtain en haussant un peu la voix pour couvrir le bruit de l'eau.

\- T'es encore là-dessus ?

\- Compte pas sur moi pour te lâcher, je vais t'accompagner jusque devant sa porte ! Assura-t-il, avant de se taire un instant, sans doute en train de se rincer les cheveux.

Il en profita pour laver les siens en réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir dire à Zack quand il le verrait. La dernière fois, le noiraud l'avait embrassé… et rien que d'y penser, il se sentit rougir. Qu'est-ce qu'il était sensé faire maintenant ? Lui sauter au cou ou à la gorge ? Bien que pour la seconde option, il était sûr de ne pas tenir plus d'un quart de seconde contre la force du First, et en plus il se ferait sans aucun doute renvoyer, si ce n'était pire… et concernant la première option, c'était tout bonnement hors de question de faire une chose pareille, surtout qu'il y avait encore une infime possibilité pour que le haut gradé n'ait pas fait ça sérieusement, même si, à première vue, c'était vraiment pas son genre.

Il se décida à agir simplement comme d'habitude, et il verrait bien comment l'autre réagissait de son côté. Puis il aviserait. Son plan était complètement bancal, et en plus il avait beaucoup de mal à improviser, et ça le stressait un peu. Voir beaucoup. Et même énormément à vrai dire.

Un coup à la porte de sa cabine le ramener sur Gaia avant qu'il ne se décide sérieusement à essayer de se noyer dans sa douche.

\- Allez Cloudy, du nerf, tu vas finir par te transformer en triton à force d'absorber la flotte comme ça !

Il soupira, prit son courage à deux mains, ferma l'arrivée d'eau, se sécha autant qu'il pu, mais ses cheveux restaient humides, puis s'habilla et sortit enfin de sa cabine.

\- Prêt ? Demanda Ob' avec un air malicieux, comme si il était sur le point de faire une bonne blague, ou d'en voir une.

\- Un « non » est envisageable ?

\- Non. Rit le châtain, avant de lui donner une bonne tape dans le dos pour l'encourager. Allez, tu vas leur montrer que t'es un homme, un vrai !

\- Je sais pas de qui tu parles, mais ça m'étonnerais qu'ils en tremblent d'avance. Rétorqua-t-il en sortant des douches communes qui commençaient à se remplir, pour aller vers les ascenseurs, suivit de son ami.

Il espérait vraiment que le noiraud était encore dans son bureau. Si ce n'était pas le cas, il allait devoir aller chez lui et, outre le fait que l'accès aux appartements des First étaient interdits au personnel non-autorisé et non-accompagnés, il trouvait l'atmosphère de l'endroit bien trop intimiste. Tant pis, si le chiot était déjà rentré chez lui il repousserait sa visite à demain. Après tout il n'avait rien promis à personne pour aujourd'hui, à part à lui-même.

La porte du bureau qu'il trouva close répondit rapidement à ses interrogations.

\- Bon… il est pas là. Fit-il assez inutilement remarquer.

\- Et ? Demanda son comparse.

\- Et… il est pas là ? Répéta-t-il, incertain.

\- « Et j'ai son numéro dans mon PHS ! » était la bonne réponse. Assura le châtain. Appelle-le.

Le plus jeune fit les gros yeux, et l'autre leva les siens au plafond.

\- Envoie-lui un mail alors, ça coûte rien ! Tenta le jeune militaire.

\- Ou je peux aussi revenir demain.

\- Et si il est pas là demain non plus, tu reviendras le jour suivant, et ainsi de suite ?

\- Je finirais bien par tomber à un moment où il sera là…

Ob' lui lança un regard blasé, ce qui était assez rare pour être souligné, et ils bataillèrent un instant silencieusement, avant que le plus jeune ne finisse par capituler et sortir son téléphone de sa poche.

\- C'est pas juste en le fixant comme ça qu'il va le contacter tout seul. Et je le ferais pas à ta place non plus. Sourit son traitre d'ami.

\- Sadique.

Mais il finit quand même par ouvrir le clapet du portable, et par chercher le numéro de Zack. Ça ne lui prit pas plus d'une seconde, et il osa pousser le vice jusqu'à appuyer sur l'option « nouveau message », avant de s'arrêter, le pouce posé sur le clavier, incertain sur ce qu'il était sensé lui dire, et ayant limite l'impression de commettre un crime de lèse-majesté. Mais poussé par les iris noirs posées sur lui, il finit par taper le mail qu'il qualifia de plus insignifiant et ridicule de l'année.

_« Je suis devant votre bureau. »_

\- Quelle plume, quelle délicatesse dans le choix des mots ! Le railla gentiment son camarade qui était venu jeter un œil par-dessus son épaule. Faut l'envoyer maintenant.

Si tout le reste avait été plus ou moins simple, là c'était une véritable épreuve pour son mental. Voyant son indécision, et finissant par décider de lui donner un coup de main quand il ne se décida pas au bout de plusieurs longues minutes, c'est finalement Obeross qui vint appuyer sur la touche « envoyer » du PHS, s'attirant les protestations de son comparse.

\- Cloudy, on allait pas y passer la soirée ! Soupira le châtain, quand même un peu amusé au fond de voir dans quel état se mettait son ami à chaque fois qu'il était question de Fair.

Le dit Cloudy soupire de concert, pour changer. Ce qui était fait était fait maintenant, il n'avait plus qu'à sagement attendre une réponse, si le noiraud lui répondait, évidement. Il finit par aller s'assoir contre le mur, dépité, sous le regard sombre d'Obeross. Il leva ses yeux bleus vers lui.

\- Tu me surveilles pour que je m'enfuie pas ?

\- C'est pas la peine, maintenant que le mail est partit tu bougeras plus d'ici.

Il ne pouvait pas lui donner tord là-dessus, il n'avait pas envie que le chiot débarque, dans l'hypothèse où il viendrait, et ne voit personne après son message.

\- Je suis tellement prévisible ? Demanda-t-il en étendant ses jambes.

\- Non, t'es juste trop droit dans tes bottes.

Il hausse un sourcil mais ne releva pas le commentaire, préférant surveiller avec attention son téléphone pour éviter de rater une potentielle réponse.

\- Ca sert à rien, je te parie que d'ici cinq minutes il débarque en courant.

Le blond se contenta de lever les yeux au plafond. Comme si un Soldat First Class allait prendre la peine de se déplacer, en courant qui plus est, pour rejoindre un simple cadet, alors qu'ils n'avaient même pas rendez-vous à la base. Mais, comme toujours, l'univers avait décidé de lui donner tord, ou alors c'était tout simplement Zackary qui prenait un malin plaisir à démonter toutes ses convictions, puisqu'il arriva effectivement en personne, par les escaliers qui plus est, mais quand même pas essoufflé, une petite course ce n'était rien à son niveau. Il les rejoignit rapidement.

\- Cloud, t'es encore là ! J'ai cru que j'allais te louper, pour une fois que tu me cherches, je m'en serais voulu ! Déblatéra le nouveau venu.

Là c'était plutôt lui qui s'en voulait de s'être autant prit la tête sur ses « retrouvailles » avec le chiot. Celui-ci était quelqu'un de simple, alors autant se comporter simplement aussi avec lui. Il se releva donc en rangeant son portable dans sa poche, un peu intimidé quand même, comme toujours. Obeross se fit remarquer à se moment-là.

\- Bon bah, je vais vous laisser moi. A plus tard, Cloudy !

Le châtain prit soin de faire un salut militaire impeccable pour leur supérieur, avant de filer comme si il avait un béhémot aux trousses, sous le regard toujours pétillant d'amusement du noiraud, et celui presque un tantinet désespéré de son comparse. Il abandonnait le navire, et laissait le pauvre blond couler avec. Celui-ci se tourna vers l'iceberg responsable de son futur possible naufrage. Le plus grand l'observait avec un air indéchiffrable, mais toujours le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Je suis content de te voir. Tu as déjà mangé ?

Il secoua un peu la tête.

\- Ca tombe bien, j'étais en train de faire le dîner justement, on va pouvoir discuter en mangeant ce sera plus sympa ! S'enthousiasma le chiot en s'avançant vers les ascenseurs.

Cloud le suivit tranquillement en le laissant faire la conversation. Etrangement, il était plutôt content de retrouver le noiraud, enfin, il n'irait pas jusqu'à dire qu'il lui avait manqué… bon, peut-être que si, au fond, mais là n'était pas la question. Il l'observa du coin de l'œil pendant que l'ascenseur montait à l'étage où se regroupaient les appartements des Soldats. Fair agitait ses mains pour appuyer ses explications concernant le menu qu'il avait concocté pour la soirée, et il se demanda si ils pourraient vraiment manger tout ce qu'il décrivait à eux deux. Il ne lui avait pourtant pas semblé que le haut gradé avait un si gros appétit les rares fois où il l'avait vu au réfectoire.

Le tintement clair de l'ascenseur indiquant qu'ils étaient arrivés à destination le sortit de ses pensées. Il verrait bien ce qu'il en était dans quelques minutes. Il suivit son hôte jusqu'à ses quartiers, observant au passage les portes closes de ceux des autres membres du Soldat, se demandant vaguement si ça leur arrivait à eux aussi de se faire à manger comme le plus jeune. Il dû retenir un sourire en les imaginant, sans le vouloir, devant les fourneaux, avec des tabliers, toques et ustensiles divers à la main.

\- Ah, j'espère qu'ils ont pas tout laissés brûler le temps que je vienne te chercher… Souffla distraitement le noiraud en ouvrant la porte blindée du grand appartement, qu'il allait finir par bien connaître à force d'y venir.

Il cligna un peu des yeux lorsque les paroles de son supérieur atteignirent son cerveau.

\- « Ils » ?

\- Oui, Angeal et Genesis. Répondit tout naturellement Zack en tenant la porte, attendant visiblement que son invité vienne le rejoindre à l'intérieur.

Invité qui avait l'air de s'être prit un sceau d'eau glacé, et avec les glaçons, sur la tête, et n''était absolument pas décidé à entrer dans ce repère d'hommes plus modifiés à la Mako et haut gradés les uns que les autres. Le destin, ou Minerve, ou le karma, il ne savait plus, peut-être même les trois à la fois, devaient vraiment lui en vouloir pour torturer ainsi son complexe d'infériorité. Il avait dû être une personne plus qu'horrible dans sa vie antérieure. En plus il n'était même pas sûr d'avoir réellement le droit de squatter la vie privée de ces surhommes. Si les fans-clubs respectifs du fer de lance de l'armée finissaient par être au courant, on retrouverait probablement son cadavre mutilé dans les taudis avant la fin de la semaine.

Un léger tapotement en plein milieu de son front lui fit reprendre pieds avec la réalité. Ça devenait vraiment une mauvaise habitude de se plonger un peu trop dans son imagination en ce moment, ça allait finir par lui jouer des tours.

\- Alors, il est cassé ? Demanda une voix amusée, limite moqueuse, que le blond eut peur de reconnaitre.

Son regard clair passa du chiot, dont l'index était l'auteur du tapotement précédemment cité, au First écarlate juste à côté de lui, et qui l'observait avec un intérêt non feint, malgré un certain flegme dans sa position appuyée contre le mur.

\- Cloud est pas un truc qu'on peut casser voyons. Répondit le noiraud. Ça va ?

Le cadet se contenta d'un hochement de tête à peine perceptible, mais eut l'air de suffire à Fair qui retrouva son sourire habituel.

\- On peut savoir ce que vous fabriquez devant la porte ? Demanda alors à son tour une autre voix venant de l'intérieur, et qu'il reconnu comme était celle d'Angeal.

Ce n'était pas possible, il n'allait jamais pouvoir entrer là-dedans. Il serait même déjà partit en courant si ses genoux ne s'étaient pas transformés en gelée.

\- L'invité de Zack a visiblement un problème de motricité. Se plu à répondre Rhapsodos.

\- Et je suppose que ce n'est pas toi qui va te porter volontaire pour l'aider, Gen. Soupira l'autre banoran en venant voir ça de lui-même.

\- En quel honneur ? S'amusa le roux.

Cloud essayait, pour sa part, lentement mais sûrement de se fondre dans le décor, alors que la force tranquille du Soldat levait les yeux au plafond. Il était plongé en pleine hallucination en fait, il ne pouvait pas être vraiment dans cette situation, surtout pas lui. Peut-être qu'il avait glissé et s'était assommé dans la douche. Ou endormit en attendant devant le bureau fermé du noiraud, auquel cas Obeross allait le réveiller d'une seconde à l'autre et le sortir de son cauchemar.

\- Le dîner se déroule dans le couloir ?

Le plus jeune se tendit légèrement à la question qui vint de derrière lui, n'ayant aucun doute sur le propriétaire de cette voix grave mais presque veloutée. Le quatrième, et non le moindre, Soldat First Class, le Général Sephiroth.

\- On dirait que ton protégé va tourner de l'œil. Fit remarquer Genesis sans aucune once de compassion.

Il n'avait vraiment pas l'impression d'être à sa place ici. Il ne l'était pas du tout d'ailleurs.

\- C'est parce que vous lui faites peur. Assura le chiot avec une moue adorable, avant de reprendre un air à peine plus sérieux. Rentrons, ça ira tout de suite mieux avec un bon repas dans le ventre !

La dernière phrase lui fit penser à ce que disait aussi souvent Obeross, et il en profita pour le maudire de l'avoir laissé seul dans cette galère, alors que le noiraud lui avait prit la main pour l'entraîner à l'intérieur. Il se retrouva assit sans un fauteuil juste à côté de la porte-fenêtre donnant sur la grande terrasse, abandonné par Fair qui fila en cuisine en sentant comme une drôle d'odeur de brûlé. Les deux banorans prirent, l'un place sur le canapé, l'autre dans son fauteuil qui lui avait l'air attitré, et l'argenté rejoint le roux après avoir refermé la porte de l'appartement.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez fait avec ce plat ?! Couina presque Zack depuis la cuisine.

On sentait facilement une pointe de désespoir dans ses paroles, et il se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir de si terrible avec ce plat. Mais il n'osa pas se lever pour aller satisfaire sa curiosité.

\- On était sensé en faire quelque chose ? Demanda Genesis, qui était décidément plus loquace que ce que pensait Cloud en ne connaissant que sa réputation à la Shinra.

\- Vous auriez pu touiller au moins… Entendit-il le noiraud soupire en s'activant dans la cuisine, vu les bruits qui leurs parvenaient.

C'était sans doute faute de surveillance de la part des banorans, puisque le Général venait d'arriver, que ça avait brûlé. Pour l'écarlate, vu l'animal que c'était, ça ne l'étonnait pas vraiment, mais il aurait pensé que Hewley était plus attentif que ça. Enfin, il n'avait pas à les juger.

Il se sentit étrangement mal à l'aise tout à coup, enfin, encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà, et il comprit rapidement pourquoi en remarquant les yeux de chat de Sephiroth qui l'observait avec une attention toute particulière. Il s'empêcha tant bien que mal de rougir et baissa les yeux. Cette soirée était d'ors et déjà pour lui un fiasco. Non seulement il n'arriverait sans doute pas à avoir une vraie discussion avec Zack, mais en plus son stress ne le quitterait pas de tout le repas, il le savait. Il n'arriverait peut-être même pas à manger. Oui, vraiment, il était bien partit pour passer la pire soirée de sa vie.

* * *

Hellow !

Me voilà avec le nouveau chapitre ! Alors, je suis repassé à l'écriture manuscrite (et ouais, je me révolte contre les claviers ! XD), du coup j'ai mal dosé la longueur, et il est un chouilla plus long que les autres celui-là... j'espère que vous apprécierez quand même, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis ^^

Un grands merci à **Sky of Shadow**, **C-Translator**, **neko-chan L**, **MadLu-chan**, **RedChi-San**, **Lunagarden **et **xKami **!

Comme vous devez vous en douter, maintenant qu'on a tout ce beau monde enfin réunit, on va commencer à passer aux choses sérieuses :D

Kissus,  
Nyny :3


	9. Chapter 9

Il ne savait pas exactement comment il avait réussi à trouver le courage de quitter son fauteuil, et à se glisser par la porte-fenêtre pour aller se réfugier sur la terrasse, le tout sans faire de bruit et sans se mettre à ramper lamentablement comme un ver de terre sous le poids de son stress, mais il l'avait bel et bien fait. Et il ne s'en sentait pas peu fier, pour le coup. Un peu plus détendu maintenant qu'il avait pu échapper au regard inquisiteur de Sephiroth, et à celui, moqueur ou amusé, de Genesis, il s'accouda à la vitre épaisse qui servait de rambarde et le séparait du vide. Il devait bien l'avouer, la vue depuis le haut de la Tour était tout bonnement merveilleuse. D'ici on ne pouvait voir que le haut de la plaque de Midgar, illuminée de mille et une lumières, et il suffisait de lever la tête pour avoir l'impression de pouvoir toucher le ciel étoilé.

Il posa son menton sur ses bras croisés et soupira légèrement. Il devrait vraiment s'estimer heureux de la chance qu'il avait d'être là pour pouvoir admirer tout ça, le reste du commun des mortels comme lui ne pourrait sans doute jamais voir cet aspect magnifique de la mégalopole, et n'apercevrait que cette énorme pizza de métal qui leur cachait le bleu du ciel à chaque fois qu'ils levaient la tête. Il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi c'était tombé sur lui, mais après tout il y avait des mystères qu'on n'élucidait jamais, et sa rencontre fortuite avec Zack devait en faire partie. Il ferma un instant les yeux sous la brise légère qui agitait ses mèches blondes.

\- Tout va bien ? Demanda alors la voix grave d'Angeal, bizarrement très proche.

Le cadet rouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête pour voir le grand homme à côté de lui, lui aussi accoudé à la paroi de verre, et qui l'observait comme on surveille un petit animal sauvage et craintif. Celui-ci ne l'avait pas entendu arriver, mais était content que ce soit lui et pas un des deux autres. Le rouquin le mettait mal à l'aise, et le Général l'intimidait fortement. Il répondit donc par un timide hochement de tête, mais se sentait moins nerveux que tout à l'heure. Il ne savait pas si c'était à cause du calme de la terrasse, ou de l'aura rassurante du First, peut-être bien les deux. Le mentor reprit tranquillement la parole.

\- Essais de ne pas trop faire attention à Gen, il te teste. Il aime être au centre de l'attention mais il n'est pas méchant, alors ne te tracasse pas trop si il te taquine.

Un peu rassuré, le jeune militaire sentit enfin sa langue finir par se délier.

\- C'est un peu de ma faute, je ne suis pas censé être là…

Si il avait su plus tôt que Fair passait la soirée avec les autres hauts gradés, il se serait abstenu de vouloir le voir ce soir. Hewley devait avoir le pouvoir de lire dans les pensées, à moins qu'elles ne se voient directement sur son visage, car il le rassura à nouveau.

\- C'est rare que nous passions nos soirées chacun de notre côté à cet étage, ne te sens pas intrusif, c'est Zack qui t'as invité. Ou plutôt, il t'a embarqué sans te demander ton avis, n'est-ce pas ?

Bizarrement ça avait l'air de l'amuser un peu, mais le plus petit ne le connaissait pas assez pour en être sûr. Il se contenta donc de lui répondre par un léger sourire gêné.

\- Oh, mais ce garçon a donc des zygomatiques ! Moi qui commençais à désespérer de le voir avec une quelconque expression faciale, autre que cette stupéfaction mêlée de peur qui orne son faciès à chacune de nos rencontres évidemment.

Le ton ô combien théâtral et le vocabulaire soigné ne laissa aucun doute sur l'identité de l'intervenant, qui se trouvait dans l'embrasure de la porte-fenêtre.

\- Si tu cessais d'essayer de le terroriser, je suis persuadé qu'il serait bien plus expressif en ta présence, Genesis. Fit remarquer la voix veloutée de l'argenté resté dans le salon.

\- Qu'importe. Eluda le pyromage. Geal, vient dîner au lieu de tester tes techniques de séduction sur ce petit minet.

Cloud était à nouveau devenu une vraie boule de nerfs sur pattes, et ça eut l'air de satisfaire l'écarlate qui retourna à l'intérieur en direction de la cuisine. Angeal, lui, n'avait pas l'air d'avoir apprécié ni l'intervention, ni la dernière phrase. Etonnement ce fût à nouveau Sephiroth qui parla.

\- Il recommence à se prendre pour une diva, mieux vaut l'ignorer pour l'instant.

Et il partit à son tour rejoindre la cuisine, les laissant seuls sur la terrasse. Le cadet s'était au moins souvenu de la raison de sa venue à la base, avec cette histoire, totalement improbable soit dit en passant, de séduction. Il devait s'expliquer avec le chiot au sujet du b… de la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. Il avait pourtant essayé de ne pas s'en souvenir maintenant, mais il sentit tout de même ses joues se mettre à chauffer désagréablement. Son supérieur dû mettre ça sur le compte des paroles railleuses de Genesis, car il s'expliqua.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, il est simplement possessif et jaloux, et n'aime pas qu'on s'intéresse à quelqu'un d'autre que lui, il le fait simplement savoir à sa manière. Il va se calmer, alors profite juste du repas, Zack fait étrangement bien la cuisine.

Cloud sentit la grande main du mentor se poser légèrement sur sa tête, avant que celui-ci ne rejoigne les autres à son tour. Il essayait tant bien que mal de rassembler les informations qu'il recevait en vrac. De ce qu'il comprenait, ces quatre-là avait une espèce de relation privilégiée, et Rhapsodos n'était pas ravi qu'il vienne, sans le vouloir, y mettre son grain de sel. Ce qui était compréhensible, même si il ne voyait pas trop comment on pouvait être « possessif et jaloux » comme ça avec ses amis. Mais après tout, il était de notoriété publique que les Soldat First Class étaient des personnes spéciales, alors il ne se posa pas plus de questions que ça. Il avait déjà assez à faire avec le plus jeune des quatre, pas besoin de se prendre la tête avec les états d'âme du roux pour l'instant.

Ce qui l'étonnait tout de même, tout en lui faisant bizarrement plaisir, c'était de voir que les trois autres avaient l'air de prendre sa défense à chaque pique de l'homme au manteau rouge. Ils auraient pourtant très bien pu le laisser se débrouiller et l'ignorer royalement, ça ne les concernait pas après tout. Son pessimisme naturel avait peur que toute cette attention cache quelque chose, mais il avait aussi, d'un autre côté, envie de penser pour une fois que les membres du Soldat étaient simplement plus gentils que ce que les rumeurs au sein de la Compagnie voulaient bien laisser croire, quitte à paraître naïf.

Fort de sa conclusion, dont Ob' aurait pu être fier, mais non sans nervosité, il finit par lâcher le bord de la vitre de sécurité, qu'il tenait toujours d'une main, et retourna lentement à l'intérieur de l'appartement, prenant le temps cette fois de bien observer autour de lui pour éviter de se faire encore surprendre par un des quatre surhommes. Ne voyant personne dans le salon, puisqu'ils étaient tous partit en direction de l'odeur alléchante venant de la cuisine, il s'y dirigeant lentement à son tour, entendant déjà les voix qu'il commençait à bien reconnaître maintenant.

\- …continuer encore combien de temps à me faire ces yeux-là ? Je ne lui ai pas sauté à la gorge, et je l'ai encore moins découpé en rondelles, il va s'en remettre. Assurait Genesis d'un ton aussi las qu'agacé.

\- Nous sommes des gens civilisés, arrête de te comporter comme un adolescent en plein bizutage. Répondit Angeal, sonnant comme la voix de la raison.

\- A croire qu'il n'y a que moi que ça dérange, que Zack tourne autour d'un petit cadet sortit de nulle part. Pire, Geal, tu as aussi l'air de le trouver à ton goût. Râla le rouquin.

Cloud, lui, s'était arrêté de marcher, debout dans le couloir à deux mètres à peine de la porte, n'osant plus entrer et les interrompre, mais sachant bien qu'il n'était pas censé écouter aux portes. N'empêche qu'ils savaient qu'il était là, ils ne devraient pas lui en tenir rigueur de les rejoindre, non ? Mais il avait quand même la désagréable impression qu'il ne devrait vraiment pas entendre cette conversation.

\- Combien de fois il faudra encore que je m'excuse pour ça ? Soupira alors le chiot.

\- Encore au moins une fois de plus ! Rétorqua le plus énervé des quatre. Tu ne peux pas te contenter de ce que tu as déjà, non ?

\- ça suffit, vous n'allez pas recommencer cette dispute encore une fois… Soupira à son tour Hewley. Et arrête ta paranoïa, Gen, je ne suis pas intéressé par lui.

\- Moi qui pensais que ton code d'honneur t'empêchait de mentir… à moins que tu ne te voile la face.

\- Genesis, il suffit. Je vous rappelle que Cloud est ici, ce n'est pas le moment d'avoir cette conversation.

La voix du Général avait claquée comme un ordre dans l'air, et un silence relatif se fit dans la cuisine, l'interpellé pestant tout de même contre les trois autres. Le cadet, lui, recula le plus silencieusement possible. Il n'avait pas assez d'éléments pour pouvoir comprendre tous les tenants et aboutissants de cette conversation, mais il commençait à avoir de gros doutes. Il trouvait la colère excessive de Rhapsodos étrange, et un drôle de schéma prit soudain forme dans sa tête. Ils avaient tous l'air bien au courant de ce qui s'était passé entre lui et le chiot, et ça déplaisait fortement à certains. En supposant que c'était parce que Fair était déjà en couple, ce qui ne serait pas si étonnant en soi, le tout était de savoir avec qui.

A première vue il aurait été tenté de dire que c'était avec Genesis. Mais alors pourquoi celui-ci s'énervait aussi contre Angeal, à cause de sa supposée, et ridicule, attirance pour le milicien ? Et si, en fait, Zack était en couple avec son mentor, ce qui expliquerait beaucoup de choses aussi, mais que l'écarlate, dont tout le monde savait qu'il était l'ami d'enfance de l'autre banoran, était aussi justement amoureux de la force tranquille du Soldat ? Encore une fois ça expliquait pas mal de chose, d'un côté sa colère contre le chiot infidèle qui blessait les sentiments de Hewley, mais aussi sa jalousie concernant son meilleur ami qui se détournait de son pupille pour seulement s'éloigner encore plus du pyromage.

Sentant un vilain mal de crâne poindre, le blond se laissa tomber assit sur le canapé, et se prit la tête entre ses mains, les coudes posés sur ses genoux. C'était n'importe quoi. Si encore le rôle de briseur de couple avait été tenu par Sephiroth, pourquoi pas, mais là c'était lui, la chair à canon de l'armée, qui se retrouvait en « maîtresse ». Il devait vraiment être tombé bien bas, ou avoir perdu la boule, pour, déjà, s'imaginer un triangle amoureux au sein même du Soldat, mais avec lui en plus qui viendrait mettre le bazar dans cette supposée relation. Et, pour couronner le tout, ça se passait uniquement entre hommes. Non, vraiment, la Shinra ça ne lui réussissait pas du tout si il commençait à voir des histoires d'amour avec un scénario bancal digne des pires romans à l'eau de rose dans des relatons probablement tout bonnement amicales.

Mais alors comment expliquer autrement les réactions des uns et des autres, en plus de la conversation qu'il venait de surprendre ? Il était complètement perdu… et sursauta légèrement quand il sentit deux mains chaudes prendre les siennes pour les retirer doucement de son visage.

\- Hey, ça va pas ? Lui demanda avec inquiétude la première cause de ses tourments actuels.

Le regarde violine plongea dans le sien, et il sentit son cerveau se vider totalement de toute pensée parasite, comme si quelqu'un avait appuyé sur le bouton « off ». Il était vraiment beau. Le regarde, bien sûr. Enfin, le reste était très bien aussi, évidemment, mais… mais à quoi est-ce qu'il pensait encore ?! Rougissant sans réussir à s'en empêcher, il détourna les yeux, son black-out cérébral n'ayant vraiment pas duré longtemps. Il sentait son cœur battre la chamade et ses paumes devenir moites. Il mit ça sur le compte du fait que la dernière fois que leurs visages avaient été aussi proches, le noiraud l'avait embrassé. Il se décida à répondre.

\- Juste fatigué…

Il eut soudain peur d'entendre un certain rouquin lancer une moquerie bien sentie du genre « oh, mais c'est qu'il parle aussi, on n'arrête plus le progrès ! », mais rien ne vint. Ils étaient seuls dans le salon, ce qui, à bien y réfléchir, n'était pas forcément mieux.

\- Je vois. Sourit pourtant Fair. Tu veux que je te ramène ? Je doute que tu ais vraiment envie de dîner avec nous après le petit numéro de Genesis…

Le First paraissait un peu déçu, mais le plus jeune n'eut pas la force de démentir ses propos. Il avait aussi besoin de se remettre les idées en place, et voulait s'éloigner de l'atmosphère pesante qui commençait à régner ici.

\- Désolé, j'aurais dû savoir que ça se passerait comme ça… on descend aux cuisines te chercher quelque chose à manger et je te raccompagne à ton étage. Assura le chiot en se levant, et en l'aidant à faire de même.

Il lui en était reconnaissant, après tout ça il n'avait plus qu'une seule envie, se bouiner dans sa couette et ne plus en bouger jusqu'à ce que son cœur et sa tête se calment. A croire qu'il faisait vraiment sa crise d'ado, comme dirait Obeross. Il attendit Zack dans le couloir, devant l'entrée des appartements du haut gradé, le temps que celui-ci prévienne les autres du changement de plan pour la soirée. Ça lui laissa le temps de calmer au moins ses rougeurs, ses joues allaient finir par prendre feu un jour, à force de surchauffer comme ça à la moindre émotion forte.

La première partie du trajet, direction les cuisines donc, se fit dans le silence le plus total. Il savait qu'il aurait dû en profiter pour mettre les choses au clair avec Zack, mais au vu de ce qu'il avait appris et supposé aujourd'hui, il ne savait absolument plus par quel bout commencer. Ils marchaient dans le couloir désert menant là où ils voulaient aller, quand Fair prit la parole, le sortant de son dilemme.

\- Tu nous as entendu tout à l'heure ? Demanda-t-il soudain, mettant les pieds dans le plat, intentionnellement ou non.

Un hochement de tête lui parut suffisant pour lui répondre. Ce n'était pas surprenant qu'il n'ait pas insisté pour que le cadet reste avec eux si il savait qu'il les avait surpris. Le noiraud continua.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu en as déduis, mais je peux t'assurer que ce n'est pas du tout ce à quoi tu penses. Dit Zack avec un air de gamin prit la main dans le paquet de bonbons.

Cloud s'arrêta de marcher, incertain. Ça ressemblait quand même vachement à une excuse qu'un mari sort à sa femme quand elle le soupçonne de tromperie. Sauf que là, ce n'était pas lui, la femme trompée. Il voulait faire confiance au chiot, mais il avait l'impression, là, maintenant, qu'il se payait sa tête. Mettant de côté sa gêne, il se décida à faire preuve d'un peu de courage.

\- Ce que je pense, c'est que tu es en couple, et que ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois n'aurait pas dû arriver. Répondit-il d'une traite, presque sans respirer.

Au vu de la tête que tirait le noiraud, celui-ci ne s'attendait pas à cette tirade. Et lui ne s'attendait pas à ce qui allait suivre non plus.

\- Je suis amoureux de toi. Déclara le First, l'air lui-même surprit par ce qu'il disait.

Il en resta coi. Plus il passait de temps avec Zack, plus il avait l'impression de plonger dans des situations plus irréalistes les unes que les autres. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il lui disait ça maintenant ? Pourquoi comme ça, sans raison apparente ? Pourquoi lui ? Et le pire dans tout ça ce n'était pas que Fair n'avait pas démenti qu'il était en couple, mais bien que sa déclaration avait fait rater un battement au cœur du cadet, pour le faire seulement repartir de plus belle. Qu'est-ce qu'il était censé faire maintenant ?

\- La situation est plus compliquée que tu ne le penses… Souffla le noiraud, visiblement aussi perdu que lui à cet instant.

Il ne savait pas si il devait trouver ça rassurant ou non.

\- Cloud, est-ce que… tu ressens quelque chose pour moi ?

La question le prit de court. Il voulait lui répondre que non. Il _devait_ lui répondre que non. Autant pour faire cesser leur semblant de relation sans queue ni tête, que pour ne pas faire éclater celle que son supérieur avait déjà avec quelqu'un d'autre. Ce n'était pas une bonne chose de lui dire la vérité, ça ne les mènerait à rien. Il vit que l'autre s'était rapproché.

\- Si tu ne ressens rien, je te promets de te laisser tranquille. Mais si, au contraire, il y a quoi que ce soit, même si c'est infime, il faut que tu me le dises. Il faut que je le sache. Et il faudra surtout que tu me fasses confiance.

En disant cela, Zack avait posé les mains sur ses épaules. Le cerveau du cadet ne fonctionnait plus que pour lui envoyer des images indésirables de tout son temps passer avec lui, tout son temps à se prendre la tête pour lui, à parler de lui… comme lui avait fait remarquer Genesis, il devait arrêter de faire l'autruche maintenant. Il ne savait pas si ce sentiment qui l'animait à chaque mention de Fair était de l'amour, mais il savait que c'était fort. Bien trop fort. Bien plus fort que sa raison. Cette situation, ce jeu de faire un pas en avant pour mieux reculer ensuite, ça devait cesser, ou allait finir par devenir dingue, si ce n'était pas déjà le cas. Zackary Fair le rendait dingue.

Et c'est pour cette raison que ce ne fût pas lui le plus surprit des deux quand il s'agrippa au col du noiraud avec force pour le faire se pencher vers lui, tout en se hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour que leur lèvres se rencontrent.

Ce ne fût pas aussi doux que la dernière fois, il laissait juste parler ses émotions qui lui retournaient totalement le cerveau, et son inexpérience en la matière devait se sentir, mais il n'eut pas le temps d'en être gêné. A peine retomba-t-il à plat sur ses bottes, brisant le contact trop bref à son goût avec les lèvres du First, que celui-ci fondit à nouveau sur les siennes, comme si il s'était retenu de le faire depuis bien trop longtemps. Il avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser, mais il continuait pourtant de se raccrocher au corps qui se pressait contre le sien, deux bras puissants le serrant à l'en étouffer, et il se laissa envahir par les nouvelles sensations que lui fit ressentir la langue passionnée qui passa la barrière de ses lèvres pour rejoindre la sienne, lui faisant tourner la tête.

Plus rien n'existait pour lui à cet instant, la culpabilité qu'il aurait dû ressentir était bien loin de son esprit, et il ne voulait plus que les frissons qui le parcouraient de la tête aux pieds s'arrêtent. Si il avait un jour cru aimer Tifa, il découvrait que ce qu'il ressentait maintenant était bien au-delà c'était tellement plus puissant, tellement plus enivrant… et sa déception quand ça s'arrêta lui fit presque laisser échapper un soupir de mécontentement.

\- Il y a quelqu'un… Souffla Zack pour s'expliquer, l'air aussi déçu que lui d'avoir dû mettre fin à leur échange.

Ils se séparèrent assez pour que ça ne paraisse pas suspect, et moins de cinq secondes plus tard deux soldats en pleine ronde leur passaient devant en saluant le First Class et en ignorant totalement le cadet. Quand ils disparurent au coin du couloir, le petit blond se laissa tomber à genoux avec un discret gémissement de frustration désespéré, et en se prenant la tête entre les mains, tout le poids de son acte le frappant avec la force d'une charge de béhémot.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que je fabrique…

\- Tu m'embrasses. Répondit joyeusement le chiot. Et tu devrais le faire plus souvent, parce que j'adore ça !

\- C'est mal…

Fair eut l'air de reprendre un peu son sérieux et il le fit se relever, avant de poser les mains sur ses joues pour qu'il le regarde.

\- Ce n'est pas mal. Je t'expliquerais tout, mais je te que ça ira. Il ne faut pas que tu t'en veuilles pour ce que tu ressens d'accord ?

Le noiraud l'avait bien cerné. Et puis même si il se sentait coupable, il n'arrivait quand même plus à quitter des yeux la bouche qui l'embrassait avec tant de passion quelques minutes plus tôt. Chouette, le voilà qui devenait un obsédé. Et le noiraud le remarqua, à son plus grand malheur.

\- Ce que j'ai dit sur les baisers tient toujours.

Il rougit, gêné. C'était vraiment pas le moment, lui ce qu'il voulait c'était enfin avoir le fin mot de toute cette histoire, pas passer la soirée à se bisouiller dans un couloir ! Quoi que… il se gifla mentalement et reprit contenance.

\- Je ne vous embrasserais plus. Assura-t-il.

Enfin, avec tout le peu d'assurance dont il pouvait faire preuve. Autant donc dire que ses paroles ressemblèrent plus à un couinement pour s'auto persuader qu'autre chose. Mais ce n'était pas tant son ton qui sembla interpeller le noiraud que la façon dont il l'avait dit.

\- Tu sais, je me le dis depuis un moment, mais tu pourrais me tutoyer.

Le plus jeune secoua vivement la tête.

\- Je ne peux pas faire ça, vous êtes mon supérieur !

\- Oh, donc tu peux jouer avec la langue de ton supérieur, mais pas lui parler familièrement ? S'amusa le noiraud.

Il eut brusquement envie d'aller s'enterrer au fin fond du Wutai, et cru bien faire une combustion spontanée tant ses joues rougirent d'un coup.

\- Je ne le ferais plus !

Zack eut soudain de celui qui vient de découvrir un nouveau jeu, et ça ne lui dit rien qui vaille.

\- Toi, tu ne veux plus qu'on s'embrasse, et moi, je ne veux plus que tu me vouvoie. Donc à chaque fois que tu le feras, je t'embrasserais. Dit-il comme si il avait eu la révélation de l'année.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça. Assura le cadet.

La sentence tomba immédiatement, et il n'eut même pas le temps de protester que ses jambes se transformèrent en coton, et qu'il n'eut à nouveau plus du tout envie que les lèvres douce de Fair quittent les siennes. Oui, il était faible, il le savait, mais même sans expérience il sentait que cette bouche faisait des merveilles avec la siennes, donc il avait des circonstances atténuantes. Ah, les hormones adolescentes…

\- Tu es vraiment sûr que tu ne veux plus qu'on s'embrasse ? Sourit le noiraud en lui faisant un bisou esquimau.

\- Hmm… pas avant que vo… tu ne m'ais tout expliqué. Répondit-il, les joues roses d'embarras, trouvant le ton familier étrange.

A ces mots, le chiot parut à nouveau reprendre son sérieux.

\- Je le ferais, je dois juste régler quelque chose avant. Je te l'ai dit, c'est compliqué, il va falloir que tu me fasses confiance. Et que tu sois un peu patient.

Il avait l'impression de s'engager dans quelque chose de pas très net, mais il décida de faire entièrement confiance à son supérieur. En espérant quand même que ses choix ne feraient de mal à personne…

* * *

Hellow !

Voilà le nouveau chapitre, il se sera fait attendre, et il est encore un chouilla plus long que précédent ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu, que vous n'êtes pas trop déçu de ne pas avoir eu le dîner (y en aura d'autres par la suite, promis !), Zack et Cloud ont enfin fait un grand pas dans leur relation, et le reste ne devrait pas trop tarder à suivre ! A moins que... *suspens*

Donc, petite question pour le prochain chapitre, je peux retenter l'expérience POV Zack, comme pour le chapitre 5, ça vous dit ? Sinon je continuerais sur Cloud.

Comme toujours, un grand merci à : **neko-chan L**, **RedChi-San**, **C-Translator**, **MadLu-chan**, **Lunagarden**, **DragonneYukkin** et **Alayel** !

Allez, je vais au dodo moi, j'en peux plus ! XD

Kissus,  
Nyny :3


	10. Chapter 10

Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Depuis son « petit » dérapage avec Zack quelques jours plus tôt, il était constamment dans la lune. A la moindre seconde d'inattention son esprit partait à la dérive, préférant lui remémorer des souvenirs plus que gênants au lieu de se concentrer sur l'instant présent. Instant présent qui, en général, se trouvait être occupé par un cours théorique ou un entraînement. Oui, la vie des cadets pouvait être terriblement répétitive… mais autant dire que ce n'était quand même pas des moments très propices à ce genre de divagation.

Soupirant un peu, il tourna la tête pour observe le ciel gris qu'il pouvait apercevoir au travers de la fenêtre de la salle de cours dans laquelle un instructeur leur rabâchait depuis plus d'une heure que les stratégies offensives utilisées lors du dernier conflit contre le Wutai étaient erronées, et que les nouvelles méthodes d'assaut ne valaient pas mieux. A l'entendre, tout problème avec le continent le plus à l'Ouest de la carte devrait se régler à coup de canon de Junon. Cloud savait que les habitants de la région de Midgar, et particulièrement les sympathisants de la Shinra, n'aimaient pas les wutaïens, qui leur rendaient bien, mais quand même, pas la peine d'en arriver à de telles extrémités.

En fait, même si ce n'était pas vraiment le moment, ce n'était pas non plus étonnant qu'il décroche un peu face à ce genre de discours. Il avait hâte de pouvoir passer à quelque chose de plus intéressant, comme l'utilisation des matérias par exemple. Ça c'était quelque chose qui l'intéressait réellement, il comprenait l'importance des stratégies de combat, bien qu'il doute de celles de cet instructeur, mais pour l'instant c'était quand même encore assez abstrait pour eux, pauvres cadets cantonnés à la Tour. La salle des matérias était bien plus proche que le champ de bataille.

Un léger coup contre ses côtes le ramena à la réalité. Quand il disait qu'il avait des problèmes de concentration en ce moment... mais au moins ses pensées n'avaient pas été hantées par un chaleureux regard violine…

Second coup.

\- Ob… Chuchota-t-il en guise de protestation contre le châtain assit à côté de lui.

\- Ah, ça y est, t'es de retour sur Gaia ? Se moqua le dit châtain avec un sourire taquin. Ça fait bien cinq bonnes minutes que je parle dans le vide, tu pourrais avoir un peu plus de considération pour ton meilleur pote quand même !

\- J'en ai pour ton avenir, tu vois, je fais en sorte que tu puisses écouter le cours. Répondit-il, l'air de rien.

\- C'est ça, essais de me faire croire que t'étais pas partis très loin de cette salle. S'amusa son compagnon d'arme avec un ton ironique.

Retenant un soupire, il jeta un coup d'œil à leur instructeur qui avait commencé à dessiner un plan de bataille sur le tableau noir. Autant dire que, vu la vitesse où ça allait, ils en avaient encore pour un bon moment. Les deux comparses se résignèrent donc à supporter le monologue en espérant ne pas mourir d'ennuis avant la fin.

\- Bien, je vais m'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui, n'oubliez pas la visite médicale obligatoire si vous voulez pas qu'on vienne vous chercher avec en prime un bon coup de pied dans le fondement pour nous avoir fait perdre notre temps.

Après ce rappel au combien délicatement annoncé, ils purent enfin rejoindre leurs quartiers avant le début des fameuses visites.

\- Je les sens bien, ces visites ! Assura Obeross.

C'était vrai que c'était souvent le moment où leur état physique était entièrement validé et leur permettait, ou non, de prétendre à de nouveaux postes. Mais il ne fallait pas rêver non plus, ils n'étaient cadets que depuis quelques mois à peine, il fallait bien plus d'ancienneté pour espérer avoir la chance de monter en grade. Enfin, ils pourraient toujours en faire la demande, mais ça ne serait jamais accepté.

Comme si il avait lu dans ses pensées, Obeross afficha un sourire malicieux.

\- Tu sais quoi ? On va demander à entrer dans le programme Soldat.

\- Haha, très drôle.

\- Sauf que c'est pas une blague.

\- Alors c'est encore plus drôle.

Un rire lui répondit justement.

\- C'est ton pessimiste naturel que je sens venir au triple galop, là ?

\- Si les Soldats sont si peu nombreux c'est bien parce que n'importe qui ne peut pas y entrer, Ob. Rappela-t-il en soupirant.

\- Mais on est pas n'importe qui nous ! Lui assura son camarade d'un air joyeux.

\- C'est vrai, on est la chair à canon de l'armée…

Une pichenette sur le front le força à retenir un couinement on ne peut moins viril.

\- Arrête d'être défaitiste comme ça, si on demande c'est possible que ça marche pas, mais on aura certainement jamais rien sans demander ! Tout est une question de probabilités.

\- Sauf qu'avoir une probabilité de 0 ou de 0,0001 ça change pas grand-chose pour moi.

\- Cloud…

Le regard sombre et lourd de reproches lui fit presque regretter.

\- D'accord, on va le faire… mais sache que je t'en voudrais toute ma vie pour la honte qu'on va avoir quand ils vont nous rire au nez.

\- Je pourrais supporter le poids de cette malédiction. Sourit son ami.

L'insistance optimiste de son compagnon d'arme le détendit finalement, et c'est quand même plutôt serein qu'il le suivit jusqu'à l'étage de la Tour qui abritait l'infirmerie. Il espérait maintenant simplement que le scientifique nommé Hôjô ne soit pas présent ici. Celui-ci avait une très mauvaise réputation auprès de tous à cause de son caractère, et de sa forte tendance à utiliser des cobayes pas vraiment consentant pour ses expériences. Malheureusement c'était aussi un pur génie, et la Shinra fermait donc les yeux sur ses nombreux travers.

Ils furent donc tous ravi, en arrivant dans ce qui allait servir de salle d'attente, de ne pas voir l'ombre de l'homme aux lunettes rondes parmi les médecins qui les attendaient. Il entendit certains de ses camarades se plaindre du bout des lèvres parce que ce n'étaient que des hommes. Comme si ça avait la moindre espèce d'importance.

L'un des scientifiques prit la parole.

\- Bonjour, messieurs. Concernant le déroulement des visites, vous allez passer par petits groupes, attendez ici jusqu'à ce que l'on appelle votre nom.

Le premier groupe entra dans la salle d'examen et l'attente commença pour les autres. Au fur et à mesure des appels, Cloud se tendait imperceptiblement. Non pas que l'examen le stressait, même si demander son transfert n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir, mais Henmi, qui avait reprit ses fonctions depuis peu, n'avait pas non plus été appelé pour l'instant. Et il ne voulait pas se retrouver à passer en même temps que lui, d'ailleurs vu la tête que tirait l'autre en lui jetant des coups d'œil furtifs, c'était réciproque.

Mais, évidement, comme il était l'adolescent le plus poissard de l'univers, il eut le déplaisir d'entendre le nom de Rudy suivre le sien dans l'appel suivant. Bon, au moins Obeross était avec lui aussi, c'était déjà ça. Il ne connaissait pas le quatrième par contre, mais ce n'était pas important. Ils entrèrent dans la salle où allait se passer la visite, les médecins attendant déjà, un par personne.

\- Bien. Commença un des quatre hommes vêtus de blanc. Nous allons commencer par vous mesurer, vous peser, vérifier vos reflexes, votre vue, votre ouïe, entre autre, et nous finiront par un test d'effort et une prise de sang. A ce moment vous pourrez nous dire si vous désirez postuler ailleurs.

Il sentit le regard de son ami sur lui, le châtain devant sans doute se demander si il n'allait pas se dégonfler sur la fin. Honnêtement, il hésitait. Avec Henmi dans le coin, la nouvelle de sa folle demande serait sans doute rapidement relayée dans toute la Tour, ce qui n'allait rien à arranger à sa petite réputation. Retenant un de ses fameux soupirs, il se plia comme les autres sans rechigner à chacun des examens qu'on leur fit subir, n'arrivant pas à prendre de décision concernant son choix de carrière. Est-ce que ça valait réellement le coup de risquer plus d'ennuis avec les autres cadets pour une demande dont il savait d'avance qu'elle serait rejetée, voir moquée ?

\- Vous allez demander une mutation ? Demanda alors le médecin qui s'occupait de lui, comme pour enfoncer un peu plus le couteau dans la plaie, tout en lui plantant une aiguille de seringue dans le bras.

Finalement, résigné, il allait répondre que non, quand le raclement de gorge d'Obeross lui fit tourner légèrement la tête. Mais ce ne fût pas son regard encourageant qui lui fit brusquement changer d'avis, mais plutôt celui immensément moqueur de Henmi, qui semblait lui dire à quel point il le méprisait et pensait qu'il ne valait rien. Cloud ne savait pas ce qu'il voulu lui prouver en faisant cette demande insensée sous son nez, mais le fait est que ses lèvres s'ouvrirent pour laisser échapper des mots qu'il savait qu'il regretterait dans moins d'une heure.

\- Je demande à intégrer le programme Soldat.

Quelques secondes de silence d'étirèrent après son affirmation, sa voix n'avait même pas tremblée, avant que les scientifiques ne recommence à travailler, l'air plus ou moins étonné, ce qui ne changea pas le grand sourire d'Obeross, ni les expressions ahuries sur le visage des deux autres cadets. Ce qui était sûr, c'était que personne ne s'attendait à ce qu'il prononce ces mots en tout cas.

\- Tu es sûr ? Lui demanda néanmoins l'homme à la blouse en finissant sa prise de sang.

_Négatif._

\- Affirmatif.

Un léger haussement de sourcil de sa part lui fit savoir l'opinion plutôt défavorable de cet homme à propos de son choix, mais tant pis, ce qui était dit était dit, et revenir dessus maintenant le ferait seulement passer pour un lâche et probablement un imbécile. Et puis de toute façon il n'y avait absolument aucune raison pour qu'il soit prit dans le programme, son profil n'était pas le meilleur, loin de là, tout juste était-il moyen, et il n'avait pas un niveau très élevé, il en était bien conscient.

\- Dans ce cas je ferais parvenir ton dossier aux personnes en charge du Soldat, et je vais te faire une deuxième prise de sang avec laquelle nous testerons une première fois la réaction de tes cellules à la Mako. Si ton sang la rejette, tu pourras oublier le programme Soldat. Dans le cas contraire, tu auras à passer une nouvelle batterie de tests, mais tu auras toutes les informations à ce moment-là. Des questions ?

\- Ça me paraît clair. Répondit-il, sûr de ne pas passer la première étape de la sélection de toute façon.

Son regard bleu glissa vers son comparse alors qu'on lui prenait une nouvelle fois son sang. Il paraissait ravi, bien plus que lui, et pourtant…

\- Tu as rien demandé. L'accusa-t-il sur un ton de reproche alors qu'ils regagnaient leur dortoir.

\- Je voulais pas te piquer ton instant de gloire, Cloudy. Sourit le châtain en retour.

\- Prends-moi pour un pampa, t'as jamais eu l'intention de demander quoi que ce soit. Insista-t-il, mécontent au possible. Vil manipulateur.

Un rire clair lui répondit.

\- Au moins ça a cloué le bec à Rudy pour un moment !

\- D'ici à ce que tout le monde soit au courant, ça changera plus grand-chose…

\- Aller, arrête, si ça se trouve tu seras prit ! Assura Ob, avant de changer de discours face à son regard noir. Ou peut-être pas… mais tu auras au moins le mérite d'avoir essayé !

Il n'avait pas vraiment tord.

Les jours suivant passèrent avec une lenteur insoutenable, et le cadet blond n'avait toujours aucune nouvelle de Zack. Par contre il en apprenait beaucoup sur lui-même. Par les autres.

Si il y avait des gens contre lui, qui se moquaient à qui mieux mieux et ne perdaient pas une occasion de le descendre en flammes, il y en avait aussi étrangement qui avaient décidés de le soutenir et de l'encourager. Il ne les connaissait pas tous personnellement, mais il leur en était quand même reconnaissant. Et comme son cas faisait jaser à tous les étages de la Tour, son nouveau surnom étant « le gringalet qui a postulé au programme Soldat », il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que sa réussite ou son échec ne deviennent des sujets de paris.

\- A la bonne heure, t'auras plus qu'à aller demander cinquante pourcent de la cagnotte de tout le monde après les résultats. S'amusa Obeross en l'apprenant.

Lui ça ne le faisait pas rire du tout, ça devenait n'importe quoi cette histoire. Il commençait à être las de passer son temps à être pointé du doigt à chaque fois qu'il faisait quelque chose. Et qu'on ne vienne pas lui dire qu'il était grincheux, qui apprécierait que sa vie et ses choix soient constamment décortiqués comme ça ? Pas des gens très sains d'esprit en tout cas.

Il fallut encore deux jours avant que son désespérant quotidien ne soit à nouveau chamboulé par un simple message.

_« Sujet : RDV_

_J'ai appris pour ta demande de _

_mutation, on peut se voir ?_

_Rejoins-moi ce soir dans le hall._

_Zack_

Autant une partie de lui sautait intérieurement de joie à l'idée de revoir le First, et c'était très embarrassant de l'avouer, autant la raison de leur entrevue faisait à nouveau grimper son anxiété en flèche. Il allait finir avec des ulcères à l'estomac avant d'atteindre sa majorité à ce rythme…

\- Toi qui te languissais d'avoir de ses nouvelles. Chantonna son camarade allongé dans l'herbe à l'extérieur pendant leur pause de midi.

\- Comment tu sais qui c'est ? Demanda-t-il plus pour changer de sujet qu'autre chose en faisant disparaître son PHS dans sa poche.

\- A part Fair, qui fait sonner ton téléphone ?

Ce n'était pas la peine de répondre à ça. D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'il y pensait, il attendait toujours la réponse de sa mère à sa dernière lettre.

Dans la soirée, il s'éclipsa de leur dortoir sans être embêté pour une fois, et il rejoignit le hall de la Tour après une descente en ascenseur. Il dévala presque les marches menant à l'accueil, cherchant un certain chiot du regard, sans pour autant avoir envie de paraître impatient. Il allait finalement remonter vers les ascenseurs en se disant qu'il avait dû le rater, quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Malheureusement ce ne fût pas sur un doux regard violine qu'il tomba en se retournant, mais sur les yeux assassins de Rudy.

\- On peut savoir ce que tu fiches à traîner ici à l'heure du couvre-feu, Strife ? Grinça le cadet qui revenait apparemment de sa ronde hebdomadaire à l'extérieur au vu de l'équipement qu'il portait.

\- Je vois pas en quoi ça te regarde, Henmi. Et il reste encore un quart d'heure avant l'extinction des feux. Répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Ça me regarde parce que je suis pas en repos, moi. Tu crois que j'ai pas vu toutes les fois où tu t'es barré et que tu rentrais à pas d'heure ? C'est pas parce que tes petits copains de dortoir te couvrent que tu vas t'en sortir à chaque fois. Assura le plus grand, visiblement irrité.

\- Si t'attends que ça, va me dénoncer. Soupira-t-il en haussant les épaules, étant déjà fatigué de cette conversation.

\- J'ai pas spécialement envie de me mettre à dos les First à qui tu lèches les bottes.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux, Henmi ? Finit-il par demander en retenant un son prouvant son agacement.

\- Qu'on règle nos différents une bonne fois pour toute ! Ça devrait pas te faire peur, hein, monsieur le futur Soldat ?

Le blond ne voyait pas quel était l'intérêt de vouloir régler un problème qui n'aurait pas lieu d'être si l'autre cadet prenait conscience de son comportement puéril. Mais après tout, si ça pouvait le calmer au moins un temps, alors autant satisfaire son caprice.

\- Où et quand ?

\- Terrain d'entraînement, maintenant.

Etonnant pour un type qui l'avait accosté en l'accusant de ne pas respecter l'heure du couvre-feu. Il jeta encore un coup d'œil autour de lui en espérant voir un certain noiraud, mais, à l'évidence, il ne viendrait pas ce soir. C'était bien la première fois qu'il ne venait pas après l'avoir invité…

\- Tu dors, Strife, ou tu te dégonfle ? Demanda Rudy qui se dirigeait déjà vers le couloir qui les mènerait à l'extérieur de la Tour, mais du côté des terrains d'entraînement cette fois.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il était en train de faire, on aurait dit une de ces relations de « meilleurs ennemis », comme dans les séries, où les deux finissaient par se prouver leur valeur dans un combat d'homme à homme. Mais lui n'avait pas particulièrement envie de se lier d'amitié ou même juste de camaraderie avec ce type. A nouveau dans ses pensées, il leva les yeux vers le ciel peu étoilé ce soir, et se fit la réflexion que la vue était bien plus belle depuis l'appartement de Zack.

Il se reconcentra sur son supposé compagnon d'arme qui posait son fusil correctement au sol et se débarrassait aussi de sa matraque. Au moins il comptait faire réellement ce pseudo règlement de compte à la loyal, c'était déjà ça.

\- Je compte bien te faire payer pour mon nez cassé et ma mise à pied.

Lui aussi avait été mis à pied, mais inutile de lui rappeler. Il préféra remonter ses manches et se préparer à prendre une dérouillée. Après tout il ne se faisait pas d'illusion, il était beaucoup moins fort physiquement que Rudy.

\- Dommage que ton toutou de service soit pas là pour constater du résultat. Ricana le cadet en face de lui, le faisant soupirer.

\- Tu comptes m'assommer de paroles avant de m'achever avec tes poings, ou tu veux te battre pour de vrai ?

Visiblement sa pique eut l'effet escomptée, parce que le plus jeune dû se décaler vivement sur le côté pour éviter un coup violent visant directement son visage. Là c'était clair, l'autre était ici simplement pour passer ses nerfs sur lui. Il avait l'occasion de lui montrer que lui non plus ne se laisserait plus faire, vu que son nez cassé ne lui avait visiblement pas totalement remit les idées en place.

Il était peut-être enfin temps qu'il montre qu'il avait l'étoffe de faire parti de l'armée, qu'il arrête de se plaindre. Il ne voulait plus avoir honte de dire que son rêve avait toujours été de suivre la même voie que Sephiroth. Il ne voulait plus avoir honte de dire qu'il voulait se tenir sur un pied d'égalité avec Zack, qu'il voulait lui aussi travailler avec Angeal, et répondre enfin aux moqueries de Genesis. Et ça n'arriverait jamais si il continuait à s'écraser et se morfondre.

Un nouveau coup, qui atteignit sa cible cette fois, le ramena à l'instant présent. Il faillit trébucher en reculant mais se reprit, essayant de ne pas grimacer en sentant le goût du sang dans sa bouche. Il s'était mordu la langue en recevant le coup. Glorieux. Son regard clair se posa sur son adversaire, et il n'eut pas de mal à éviter le poing qui semblait vouloir s'acharner sur lui sans lui laisser aucun répit.

Il profita que le bras de son ennemi frôlait son visage pour tenter une prise. Il l'attrapa et, au lieu de le repousser, le retourna en l'attirant vers lui, profitant de sa surprise pour l'envoyer à terre en utilisant le poids de l'autre cadet contre lui. Classique, mais toujours efficace. Il eut au moins une bonne seconde ensuite pour se concentrer totalement sur le combat, avant que Henmi ne se relève vivement, l'air pas du tout ravi de s'être fait envoyer balader comme ça.

\- C'est tout ce que t'as dans le ventre et tu te dis futur membre du Soldat ?! Tu fais peine à voir mon pauvre Strife ! Le railla Henmi, n'ayant visiblement plus que sa méchanceté pour se prouver qu'il lui était supérieur.

Mais ça commençait aussi sérieusement à l'énerver. Tellement qu'il se surprit à prendre l'initiative du coup suivant, profitant du fait que son adversaire soit penché en avant pour lancer son genoux et heurter le visage de l'autre cadet avec violence. Le son du cartilage craquant à nouveau alors qu'il était à peine ressoudé lui fit étrangement plaisir, mais il n'eut pas le temps de continuer sur sa lancée que le coude de Rudy vint faire éclater sa lèvre. Le goût du sang envahit à nouveau sa bouche, et il recula brusquement pour éviter la main qui chercha à l'attraper.

\- Putain !

Le cri rageur raisonna dans la nuit alors qu'Henmi se jetait sur lui, habité par la rage. Cloud se décala légèrement et le renvoya au sol en l'y immobilisant cette fois. Son soi-disant camarade était allongé face contre le sol, et lui appuyait de tout son poids sa main entre les omoplates, et son genoux contre les reins pour l'empêcher de se relever. Dans cette position, l'un ne pouvant bouger sans risque de représailles, et l'autre pouvant tout juste remuer ses membres, ils n'eurent pas d'autre choix que de se calmer lentement, faisant redescendre la pression et l'adrénaline.

\- C'édait bidoyable… Finit par gronder Rudy, son nez en sang l'empêchant de parler correctement.

\- Faut dire qu'on a pas un très haut niveau… Répondit le blond en reprenant un peu son souffle.

\- J'de dédesde, Sdrife.

\- T'en fais pas, je t'aime pas non plus, Henmi.

C'était franchement bizarre et ridicule comme conversation, mais leur état similaire les faisait se sentir étrangement calmes pour une fois, comme si toute l'animosité virulente qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre était passé par leurs poings pour le exorciser. Alors, c'était certains, ils ne seraient jamais amis, mais peut-être pouvaient-ils espérer que l'autre ne leur tire pas dans le dos quand ils pourraient commencer à faire de vraies missions.

\- Je peux savoir ce que vous faites, tous les deux ? S'exclama alors une voix féminine mais autoritaire, qui les fit sursauter.

Pas loin d'eux se tenait une femme à la peau basanée, les cheveux noirs tressés tirés vers l'arrière et des yeux tout aussi sombres, de ce qu'ils pouvaient voir avec seulement les lumières lointaines du bâtiment pour les éclairer. Elle était en tenue militaire, un badge sur son col annonçant son rang de capitaine, mais le plus étonnant, et impressionnant il fallait l'avouer, était sa monture. Un robuste chocobo noir harnaché de cuir et de fer.

* * *

Hellow !

Héhé, j'aurais eu du mal avec celui-là, mais le voilà enfin ! ^^ J'espère qu'il vous a plus, on se concentre sur Cloudy et son quotidien ici, on fait un peu avancer l'intrigue autre qu'amoureuse (bah oui, y a pas que ça dans la vie ! XD).

N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis pour savoir ce que vous en avez pensé ! *w* Pourquoi Zack n'est-il pas venu au rendez-vous ? Mais qui est donc ce nouveau personnage ? (Et on a enfin des chocobos dans cette fic ! Hourra \ o /)

Comme toujours, un grand merci à : **neko-chan L**, **MadLu-chan**, **Alayel**, **Sky of Shadow**, **xKami**, **DragonneYukkin**, **C-Translator**, **Lunagarden** et **Tsuko** !

J'espère tou(te)s vous retrouver pour la suite :D

Kissus,  
Nyny :3


	11. Chapter 11

Il n'avait jamais vu leur instructeur avec un visage aussi rouge. De colère. Contre lui. Enfin, contre eux plutôt, ils étaient deux dans l'histoire après tout. Mais vu que ce cher Henmi était encore à l'infirmerie en train de se faire poser un plâtre tout neuf sur son nez à nouveau cassé, c'était Cloud qui devait supporter les remontrances de leur supérieur. A vrai dire, il avait fini par un peu décrocher au bout de quelques minutes, après les « _J'ai jamais vu des cadets aussi stupides_ » et autres « _C'est ça qui veut entrer dans le Soldat ?!_ ». L'homme derrière le bureau était clairement en train de passer ses nerfs, et le fait d'avoir été dérangé à une heure si tardive ne devait pas vraiment aider.

En y repensant, c'était vrai qu'ils avaient été plus qu'idiots de se battre comme ça dans l'enceinte même de la Tour, ils auraient dû être plus discrets. En tout cas c'est ce que leur rencontre avec la cavalière au chocobo noir leur avait fait réaliser. Nym Istolis, capitaine de la Garde Montée de son état, n'avait pas vraiment été ravie de les trouver à se taper dessus comme des chiffonniers pendant qu'elle rentrait d'une balade avec sa monture. Ou, en tout cas, c'était ce qu'ils avaient cru, avant qu'elle n'éclate de rire en entendant la raison de cette bagarre, assurant que c'était beau la jeunesse, et qu'elle ne les envoie aussi sec à l'infirmière, où un de leurs instructeurs avait été prévenu.

Et le voilà donc ici, avec un œil au beurre noir et la lèvre fendue, debout devant l'entraîneur qui devait maudire le fait qu'il ait été de garde ce soir, et qui finissait de s'époumoner en assurant qu'ils seraient tous les deux mis à pied. Encore. Il allait prendre à nouveau du retard dans les cours et les entraînements, et les rumeurs sur son compte enfleraient de plus belle. Il était vraiment maudit… La porte du bureau s'ouvrant d'un coup le fit presque sursauter, et il eut étrangement l'infime espoir que ce soit Zack qui arrive enfin, mais à la place apparue plutôt la jeune femme de tout à l'heure.

\- Au lieu d'une mise à pied classique, vous ne voulez pas me les prêter pour la semaine ? Sourit-elle avec toute l'assurance de quelqu'un qui parle à une personne beaucoup moins gradée qu'elle.

Au moins ça avait coupé net les derniers reproches que l'homme en colère avait encore à faire. Et il devait crier encore plus fort que le blond ne le pensait, si elle avait pu entendre sa sentence depuis le couloir.

\- Vous les prêter ? Répéta l'instructeur d'un air peu avenant. Il va falloir m'expliquer vos intentions, capitaine Istolis…

\- C'est simple, au lieu qu'ils passent la semaine à tourner en rond à leur étage, je vais les faire bosser à l'écurie. Assura la susnommée.

La proposition n'avait pas l'air de faire très plaisir à l'instructeur, mais il finit quand même par abdiquer, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix après tout.

\- Je suppose qu'il n'y a pas d'inconvénients à ça, tant qu'ils font des tâches de base.

Le but d'une mise à pied était de les forcer au repos, ce qui occasionnait un vrai retard dans la formation des cadets concernés, et de leur faire faire des corvées en prime après tout.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, je ne compte pas leur apprendre à monter les chocobos. S'amusa-t-elle, avant de se tourner vers le plus jeune totalement écarté de la conversation qui allait pourtant décider de son sort. Je veux vous voir à cinq heures demain matin aux écuries, toi et ton acolyte. Ne soyez pas en retard.

Et elle repartit comme elle était entrée, après un signe de tête à son collègue qui avait l'air de n'avoir plus qu'une envie : rentrer dans ses quartiers.

\- Tu l'as entendu Strife ? Va donc prévenir Henmi et fichez-moi le camp. Grogna-t-il presque.

Le jeune cadet ne se le fit pas redire deux fois. Il s'empressa de le saluer comme il se devait, avant de filer hors du bureau pour rejoindre l'infirmerie où devait encore se trouver son compagnon d'arme. Et en effet, des râles de douleur se faisaient encore entendre quand il s'approcha de la salle d'auscultation où il l'avait laissé quand il avait été convoqué chez leur entraîneur.

Il entra dans la pièce dont la porte était ouverte, et s'approcha un peu de son ancien adversaire dont le plâtre séchait lentement mais sûrement au milieu de son visage. Il aurait presque pu avoir de la peine pour lui, si son coquart ne le lançait pas aussi douloureusement et que sa lèvre n'était pas aussi enflée.

\- Henmi.

L'autre se tourna vers lui.

\- Ah, c'est toi.

Il n'avait pas l'air spécialement content de le voir, mais au moins il n'était plus aussi agressif qu'avant, c'était déjà une bonne chose.

\- On doit être à cinq heures dans les écuries demain matin. Lui dit-il sans préambule, il était déjà tard, et il devrait se lever tôt, alors il n'avait pas envie d'épiloguer.

\- Corvées ?

Il haussa les épaules. Après tout, il n'en savait pas plus que ça non plus, juste que le capitaine Istolis voulait qu'ils y aillent. L'idée de nettoyer les box des chocobos ne l'enchantait pas des masses, mais c'était toujours mieux que de rester à l'étage des dortoirs sans rien faire, comme pour sa première mise à pied. Il observa Rudy qui se laissa tomber sur le lit en grimaçant, se doutant qu'il allait passer la nuit là, et tourna les talons pour rentrer à son dortoir. Obeross l'y attendait de pied ferme, il en était sûr.

Et effectivement il eu à nouveau droit à un interrogatoire en règle en arrivant, surtout que son visage légèrement tuméfié faisait un peu peur à voir, il était partit pour seulement voir Zack à la base, alors le voir revenir dans cet état alarma quelque peu le châtain. Qui finit quand même par bien rire de lui à la fin de son compte rendu.

\- N'empêche que tu tapes dans l'œil de tous les gradés toi, c'est pas possible !

\- C'est pas voulu…

C'était plus une espèce de malédiction qu'autre chose à ce niveau. Il se changea rapidement, avant de grimper sur le lit du dessus pour s'y installer pendant que son ami reprenait, à voix basse pour éviter de réveiller leurs camarades de dortoir.

\- N'empêche que c'est bizarre que Fair soit pas venu

Ça, ce n'était vraiment pas la peine de lui rappeler. C'était bien la première fois que le First ne venait pas à un de leur rendez-vous, surtout que c'était lui-même qui le lui avait proposé. Le cadet n'avait pas envie de paraître inquiet, mais au fond il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de l'être, au moins un peu. Peut-être que le noiraud avait eu des ennuis, ou il ne savait quoi d'autre. Ou alors il ne voulait juste plus le revoir, mais dans ce cas pourquoi il lui avait envoyé ce message ? C'était à ni rien comprendre…

\- Tu devrais lui demander pourquoi. Assura alors son comparse, le faisant tiquer.

Comme si il en était capable. Et puis de quel droit il lui demanderait ça ? Zack n'était pas sa propriété, il avait bien le droit de lui poser un lapin si il en avait envie. Il fronça un peu les sourcils en se rendant que, malgré son beau discours, ça l'énervait quand même. Après tout ce qui s'était passé entre eux, c'était un peu normal, non ? Mais de toute façon il ne pouvait rien y faire pour l'instant, il était tard, et il allait sans doute être plus qu'occupé le lendemain. Ecartant le problème « chiot » de ses pensées pour l'instant, il ferma les yeux, espérant trouver rapidement le sommeil.

Le réveil fût difficile le lendemain, mais il réussit tout de même à s'extirper comme il pu de son lit, en évitant de tomber dans celui d'Obeross au passage, les autres cadets ayant encore droit à une bonne heure de sommeil eux, à s'habiller sans essayer de mettre le haut à la place du bas, et à sortir sans bruit du dortoir. De son point de vu, il méritait bien une médaille pour ça. Il se traîna ensuite jusqu'aux ascenseurs en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, appuya sur le bouton d'appel, se glissa dans la boîte en verre et eu la surprise de voir Henmi monter à son tour en arrivant à l'étage de l'infirmerie.

\- Strife.

Il répondit à sa salutation sommaire par un hochement de tête, et ils descendirent tous les deux jusqu'au grand hall. Ils avaient fait une visite complète de la Tour et de ses environs quand ils s'étaient engagés dans l'armée, mais il leur fallut quand même un peu de temps avant de retrouver le chemin jusqu'aux écuries. Ce n'était pas vraiment l'endroit où ils passaient le plus de temps en tant que cadets, bien au contraire, c'était plutôt exclusivement réservé à la Garde Montée et à ses aspirants. Heureusement qu'ils étaient partit assez tôt, ils eurent tout le loisir de se perdre avant de trouver l'endroit où ils devaient aller, et s'y rendre sans être en retard.

\- Ravie de voir que vous êtes ponctuels, messieurs ! S'exclama Nym en les voyant arriver.

Elle se trouvait devant le box du chocobo noir qu'ils avaient déjà vu la veille. Enfin, c'était ce que supposa Cloud, il n'était pas expert en oiseaux géants, mais il n'en avait pas vu d'autres noirs ici. Beaucoup de jaunes pour les voyages classiques qui passaient par les plaines, des verts pour les terrains plus escarpés et quelques bleus qui avaient l'étonnante faculté de pouvoir courir sur les eaux peu profondes, comme les rivières. Il savait aussi que les noirs combinaient toutes ces capacités, et qu'il en existait des dorés qui pouvaient parcourir encore plus de distance sur n'importe quelles eaux, en plus du reste. Les montures parfaites en somme, mais extrêmement difficile à avoir paraissait-il, il fallait faire se reproduire les chocobos de manière très particulière, en les nourrissant avec des noix, qui était l'alimentation de base des chocobos, toute aussi particulière. C'était ce qu'il avait lu dans un livre, mais il n'en savait pas plus.

\- Comme je sais que vous avez de l'énergie à revendre, je vais pouvoir vous faire faire des tâches physiques. Vous tombez bien en tout cas, trois de mes hommes se sont blessés lors d'une sortie, et on manque de personnel pour s'occuper des montures. Je vous montre une fois ce que vous devez faire, soyez attentifs. Prévint-elle, avant d'ouvrir le box de son oiseau pour commencer la démonstration.

Ce n'était rien de vraiment compliqué, sortir l'animal et l'attacher à l'extérieur, changer la paille sale pour de la paille propre, lui remettre à manger et à boire, puis s'occuper du chocobo lui-même, lisser ses plumes avec une brosse à poils doux, nettoyer le bec, les pattes et les griffes, ce qui visiblement plaisait beaucoup à la bestiole qui se laissait faire sans rechigner. Ensuite il fallait simplement ramener l'oiseau dans son box et le refermer correctement.

\- Vous voyez, rien de bien compliqué. Ça va vous prendre une heure, deux si vous êtes pas très doués. Sourit-elle. Ensuite vous pourrez retourner à votre étage. Je veux vous voir ici tous les matins, à la même heure, si j'ai besoin de vous pour autre chose, je vous le ferais savoir.

Sur ces belles paroles, elle leur montra les trois box dont il fallait qu'ils s'occupent, avec à l'intérieur deux chocobos jaune et un vert, avant de s'en aller pour vaquer à ses propres occupations. Cloud et Rudy se lancèrent un regard, avant de se mettre à la tâche, commençant tous les deux par les jaunes. Malheureusement, à cause du manque d'expérience, et de leurs visages qui les lançaient toujours aussi, ils mirent bien plus de temps que prévu, et après deux bonnes heures à s'occuper des deux oiseaux, il leur restait encore le vert à faire.

Ils s'y mirent à deux cette fois. C'était bien la première fois que le blond faisait équipe avec l'autre cadet, mais ce travail était encore plus physique qu'ils ne le pensaient au final, et les bêtes n'étaient pas aussi dociles que le noir, si ils voulaient pouvoir rentrer se reposer et se remettre de leur courte nuit ils n'avaient pas trop le choix. Il était bien content qu'ils aient pu enfin faire une trêve… quoi que, si ils n'avaient justement pas fait cette trêve, ils n'en seraient pas là non plus.

C'est donc seulement après trois bonnes heures qu'ils purent retourner dans la Tour, poursuivit par l'odeur des écuries grâce à laquelle ils reçurent pas mal de regard en biais sur le chemin. Ils arrivaient enfin devant les ascenseurs, et leur promesse d'une bonne douche dans quelques minutes, quand le plus jeune se fit brusquement attraper par le bras et retourner pour faire face à son « agresseur ». Genesis.

\- Epargnes-moi cette tête ahurie, tu veux ? Lança le First en guise de salutation, avant de le traîner dans un des ascenseurs sous le regard éberlué de Henmi.

Le flamboyant Soldat appuya sur le bouton indiquant l'étage des fers de lance de l'armée, et les portes se refermèrent dans un chuintement qui parut comme sonnant le glas de l'existence de Cloud. De son humble avis tout du moins. Oh, il ne savait pas pourquoi il venait de se faire limite kidnapper par le poète, mais il était persuadé que ça irait très mal pour lui dans quelques minutes. Du coin de l'œil, il vit le haut gradé froncer légèrement le nez.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette odeur ? Demanda-t-il sur un ton qui attendait clairement une réponse.

\- Les écuries…

Il avait dû s'y reprendre à deux fois avant de réussir à le dire, et il se maudissait de sa propre faiblesse. Quoi que, c'était peut-être pour ça que le rouquin l'avait attrapé, il allait le découper en rondelle pour lui montrer à quel point il n'avait pas l'étoffe d'un Soldat. Car après tout, si Zack était au courant, les autres devaient l'être aussi.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu as fait à ton visage ?

Il sentait bien que ce n'était pas demandé par inquiétude, le ton était beaucoup trop méprisant pour ça.

\- Une bagarre…

Le regard désapprobateur le fit limite se tasser sur lui-même, et l'arrivée à l'étage voulu sembla lui sauver la mise pour cette fois. Il se fit à nouveau traîner, à croire que Rhapsodos pensait qu'il ne saurait pas marcher tout seul, jusqu'à arriver dans les appartements de Zack. Mais, contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, l'homme au manteau rouge n'alla pas le jeter de la terrasse, mais le poussa dans la salle de bain, avant de disparaître dans une autre pièce sans que le plus jeune sache vraiment ce qu'il devait faire ici. Il eut la réponse à peine une minute plus tard, quand son kidnappeur revint avec des vêtements propres et les lui fourra dans les bras.

\- Dépêches-toi de te laver, on n'a pas toute la journée. Fais disparaître cette odeur insupportable. Siffla Genesis, avant de fermer la porte dans un claquement sec.

Le cadet resta un moment sans trop réagir, abasourdis, avant de se réveiller. L'autre voulait qu'il se lave, il valait mieux lui obéir rapidement. Il se retourna pour arrêter de fixer la porte et plutôt regarder ce qu'il avait autour de lui. La salle de bain la plus luxueuse qu'il ait jamais vu de sa vie. Et il avait l'obligation de l'utiliser. Certains s'en seraient trouvés chanceux, lui ça lui tordait plutôt le ventre de stress, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Posant les vêtements propres, dont il ne savait pas d'où ils sortaient d'ailleurs, dans un coin, il retira ceux qu'il portait, salit par son travail de ce matin. Si il avait su, il serait volontiers resté nettoyer les box de tous les chocobos tiens. Ça lui aurait sans doute prit la semaine, et ça aurait été tant mieux.

Il se glissa dans la douche entourée de parois en verre, et réussit tant bien que mal à trouver comment allumer et régler l'eau pour éviter de s'ébouillanter. Y avait pas à dire, avoir de l'eau chaude dès la sortie et pas une vague glacée qui passait à peine au tiède, ça changeait la vie. Malheureusement il n'avait pas vraiment le temps d'en profiter. Il observa les produits qu'il avait à disposition, et il y en avait vraiment beaucoup, et se décida à en prendre un au pif pour se décrasser le corps, tout en cherchant du regard de quoi s'occuper de ses cheveux, qui ne sentait pas non plus la rose. Il trouva ce qu'il voulait en se rinçant, et attrapa la bouteille de shampoing. Il frémit en l'ouvrant, alors qu'une odeur délicieusement familière s'en échappait.

Zack. Ça sentait exactement comme lui, ou presque. Cette constatation le laissa rêveur un moment, avant qu'il ne se reprenne. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de se laisser aller, et il s'excusa mentalement de lui piquer son produit, avant de se laver avec. Une fois satisfait, et sûr que l'odeur désagréable avait disparu, il coupa l'eau. Bon, trouver de quoi se sécher maintenant… sortant prudemment de la cabine de douche, il repéra une serviette pliée et qui paraissait inutilisée, contrairement aux quatre autres suspendues à des crochets. Maintenant qu'il s'y intéressait, il y avait étrangement beaucoup de signes dans cette pièce que les quatre First vivaient ici. Ensemble. Il fronça un peu les sourcils, mais mit l'information dans un coin de sa tête en se séchant rapidement, se répétant que ce n'était pas le moment.

Il enfila ensuite les vêtements, un peu trop grands pour lui comme il s'en doutait, que le rouquin lui avait donné. Un pantalon de sport et un t-shirt simple. Il se demandait bien pourquoi il devait porter ça, mise à part peut-être parce que ses propres habits sentaient le chocobo. Des coups secs à la porte le firent sursauter.

\- Sors de là si tu as fini !

Il prit quand même le temps de calmer les battements de son cœur, avant d'ouvrir la porter, mais n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, notamment pour demander ce qu'il devait faire de ses affaires, qu'il se fit à nouveau traîner dans les couloirs, cette fois jusqu'à une porte qu'il n'avait franchit qu'une seule fois. Au comble du stress et à deux doigts de la crise d'angoisse, il vit Genesis ouvrir la-dite porte comme si de rien n'était, et entrer à l'intérieur sans le lâcher. Lui serait bien repartit dans l'autre sens si on lui avait laissé le choix.

Mais il fût bien content que le First écarlate le tienne quand il vit qui était à l'intérieur. Le Générale Sephiroth, évidemment puisque c'était son bureau, un homme blond qu'il ne connaissait pas, mais aussi Angeal et Zack. Déjà rien qu'avec ça il aurait bien frôlé l'attaque, mais un autre homme, qui s'était muni d'un sourire torve dès qu'il avait posé les yeux sur lui, l'effraya bien plus que n'importe qui d'autre dans cette pièce. Un homme avec une blouse blanche, des cheveux noirs attachés en catogan, et des lunettes rondes. Un homme dont il savait que le nom était Hojo.

* * *

Hellow !

Alors voilà enfin le nouveau chapitre, où j'ai pu montrer tout mon amour pour les chocobos~ ^^ j'espère qu'il vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos réactions dans un petit commentaire ! :D

Merci à **Alayel**, **neko-chan L**, **Dadeigi**, **MadLu-chan**, **Sky of Shadow**, **YuttaYuuki**, **RedChi-San** et **Lunagarden** ! Et à bientôt pour la suite !

Kissus,  
Nyny :3


	12. Chapter 12

Cloud Strife avait toujours été quelqu'un de naturellement méfiant. Quand il était confronté à l'inconnu, il était facilement nerveux, bien qu'il trouvait toujours le moyen de réfléchir calmement aux situations délicates dans lesquelles il se mettait. Comme cette fois où, plus jeune, il était tombé sur un Bombo en se baladant dans la montagne, à Nibelheim. Il avait eu la peur de sa vie, mais il s'en était bien tiré. Sa mère avait toujours été fière d'avoir un fils avec une tête bien faite, malgré sa petite taille et son aspect un peu frêle, elle prouvait ainsi aux autres habitants médisants qu'il n'y avait pas forcément besoin des deux parents pour donner une bonne éducation à son enfant.

Actuellement il était dans ce genre de situation qu'il jugeait périlleuse. Et le stress qu'il ressentait était bien équivalent, voir même supérieur, à celui qu'il aurait pu ressentir en tombant sur tout un nid de Bombos. Le danger n'était pas immédiat, il se cachait sous une façade humaine, restait tapit dans l'ombre, comme attendant son heure. En tout cas, c'était ce qu'il pouvait voir quand il plongeait ses yeux bleus dans les iris noir presque délavé de ceux de Hojo. Ce type ne lui disait rien qui vaille, et il n'avait sans aucun doute pas volé la réputation qui le précédait dans les couloirs de la Tour.

Le contact visuel se rompit quand Genesis, qui le prenait décidément pour une poupée ou un animal de compagnie à le traîner partout comme ça, tira à nouveau sur son bras et le fit assoir au bout d'une table qu'il ne se rappelait pas avoir vu la dernière fois qu'il était venu dans le bureau du Général, mais autour de laquelle s'étaient déjà installés les autres hommes présents dans la grande pièce. Si il avait cru avoir peur devant le scientifique, il cru bien défaillir intérieurement quand quatre paires d'yeux, dont trois brillants de Mako, se fixèrent sur lui. Son cœur allait lâcher avant même qu'il sache pourquoi on l'avait fait venir ici, il en était persuadé.

L'inconnu prit la parole à ce moment, lui accordant un sursit.

\- Cadet Strife, je suis Lazard Deusericus, directeur du Soldat. Se présenta-t-il avec un sourire avenant, qui détendit légèrement le plus jeune. Je suppose que tu sais pourquoi nous t'avons convoqué ?

« Convoqué », c'était vite dit, « embarqué » serait un terme plus exact, mais ce n'était pas le moment de jouer sur les mots. Si tout le Soldat était réunis ici c'était sans doute en rapport avec sa demande d'affectation, ce qu'il ne comprenait pas c'était qu'ils fassent une telle mise en scène pour un échec. Il y avait bien l'autre possibilité, mais son pessimisme naturel lui avait fait faire une croix dessus depuis longtemps maintenant. Il se contenta donc d'hocher la tête en réponse, préférant ne pas tenter d'ouvrir la bouche, sûr que seul un couinement de souris piégée en sortirait.

Ça sembla de toute façon amplement suffire au blond à lunettes, qui s'empressa alors d'ouvrir le dossier posé devant lui depuis le début.

\- Comme on a dû te le dire lors de la visite médicale, il faut passer par différentes étapes avant d'entrer dans le Soldat, et une fois fait il faut encore gravir les échelons de la troisième à la première classe. Le tout premier pas est une simple prise de sang, que tu as faite, et qui permet de mesurer la tolérance à la Mako simplement en laboratoire. Au-dessous d'un certain seuil, l'exposition peut amener au décès, d'où la nécessité de cette vérification. Très peu de personne dépassent ce seuil, mais comme tu dois t'en douter, cette étape est franchie pour toi.

\- Je dirais même qu'il l'a plus que dépassée. Grinça Hojo d'un air satisfait.

Cloud avait déjà du mal à assimiler le fait qu'il ait une quelconque tolérance à la Mako, et Lazard l'aida sans le vouloir à se reprendre en enchaînant sans faire attention à l'intervention du scientifique.

\- L'étape suivante est le transfert dans l'unité de préparation à l'examen d'entrée au Soldat, où la première injection de Mako est faite, et qui permet, si tout se passe bien, de devenir troisième classe. C'est le parcours qu'a suivit Zack, par exemple. Mais ça, c'est dans les cas « classiques ».

\- Il y a des parcours pas « classiques » ? Demanda justement le chiot en penchant un peu la tête.

Le cadet ne pu s'empêcher de lui jeter un coup d'œil, le noiraud paraissait sincèrement étonné, et outre le fait que ça le rendait absolument craquant, heureusement pour lui que personne ne pouvait lire dans ses pensées, c'était on ne peut plus surprenant. Et pire encore, les trois autres Soldat ne semblaient pas plus avancés non plus, pour le peu que Strife arrivait à déceler de leurs expressions.

\- Ce cadet sera le premier à bénéficier de la nouvelle méthode. Assura Hojo qui paraissait presque fébrile à l'idée, ce qui était plutôt effrayant à voir.

\- Il pourrait l'être. Rectifia le directeur, à croire qu'il était là pour calmer les ardeurs de l'homme en blouse blanche. Au vu de ses premiers résultats médicaux, le professeur a jugé que le passage obligatoire de toutes les étapes habituelles serait une perte de temps.

\- Alors vous voulez le faire entrer directement en Première Classe ? Intervient Genesis, l'air partagé entre la suspicion et l'incrédulité.

\- Il n'a pas le niveau. Enchérit Angeal, les sourcils froncés. Ce serait du suicide, même avec un traitement à la Mako.

\- Ne nous emballons pas. Les calma Lazard. C'est effectivement l'objectif final, mais nous devons encore effectuer de nouveaux tests pour confirmer ou infirmer les hypothèses du professeur Hojo, et surtout il faut l'entraîner.

\- Vous voulez lui donner un mentor. Supposa Sephiroth, qui commençait à voir où ils voulaient en venir.

\- Exactement. Au vu de ce que ça a donné avec Zack, nous souhaitons retenter l'expérience.

\- Dans ce cas pourquoi ne pas le faire avec chacun des membres du Soldat, tant qu'on y est ? Siffla le rouquin, que l'idée n'enchantait visiblement pas.

\- Parce que le sang de chacun des membres du Soldat n'a pas la réaction qu'a eu celui de ce cadet en présence de Mako. A situation exceptionnelle, mesure exceptionnelle, n'est-ce pas ? Répondit Hojo, faisant naître un silence presque pesant dans le bureau avec sa question qui n'en était pas une.

Il y eu un instant de flottement où chacun sembla plonger dans ses réflexions, ou camper sur ses positions pour Rhapsodos, avant que le Général ne brise le calme le relatif qui s'était installé.

\- Sur quels critères allez-vous choisir son mentor ?

Concernant le plus jeune de l'élite ça avait été simple, Angeal l'avait presque naturellement prit sous son aile. Son côté papa ours sans doute, qui s'était mué en bien autre chose au fil du temps.

\- Ce n'est pas encore parfaitement défini, mais étant donné qu'Angeal s'occupe déjà de Zack, et compte tenu de la charge de travail qui incombe au poste de Général, le choix se porterait plutôt sur Genesis. Répondit tranquillement le directeur.

Si la conversation, où tout le monde avait l'air de faire comme si il n'existait pas, avait détendu petit à petit le cadet, trop concentré sur les explications pour être angoissé, la proposition de Lazard eu le don de le faire se figer. Des trois Première Classe « confirmés » c'était évidemment sur le pire qu'il devait tomber. Il aurait dû s'en douter, avoir une chance d'entrer dans le programme Soldat devait forcément engendrer un retour de karma conséquent, et avec l'homme au manteau rouge il était servit. L'enflammé ne l'aimait pas, pour des raisons qu'il avait encore du mal à définir, et ça allait lui donner une excellente excuse pour le torturer à longueur de journée.

Est-ce que Cloud était près à supporter ça pour réaliser son rêve, qui paraissait renaître de ses cendres petit à petit, alors qu'il avait abandonné l'idée depuis longtemps maintenant ? Sans doute. Il s'était promis d'être fort et de ne plus se laisser marcher sur les pieds après tout, même si ce serait probablement plus facile à dire qu'à faire une fois sur le terrain. Quelques semaines plus tôt il aurait sans doute prit ses jambes à son cou pour sortir de ce bureau, fait ses bagages et serait retourné fissa à Nibelheim. Maintenant il espérait juste avoir assez de force physique et mentale pour survivre à ce qui l'attendait.

Son regard bleu ciel se releva légèrement pour rencontrer le bleu d'une teinte plus foncé de celui de son possible futur mentor qui paraissait bouillir de l'intérieur. C'était pas gagné. Mais étrangement, après quelques secondes à soutenir tant bien que mal cette confrontation visuelle, le rouquin parut se détendre. Ou du moins il arrêta de le fusiller des yeux comme si il était la cause de tous les maux de Gaia. Il allait peut-être vivre un peu plus longtemps que prévu finalement.

\- Bien, puisque ces détails explicatifs sont réglés, nous allons pouvoir commencer les tests. Déclara Hojo qui paraissait n'attendre que ça depuis le début de la réunion.

\- Malheureusement, je crains que le cadet Strife ne soit mis à pied cette semaine. Fit remarquer Lazard qui avait l'air de sortir toutes les informations sur la vie sur jeune blond du dossier sous son nez.

Bon, vu la tête de Genesis ses chances de survie étaient à nouveau en chute libre, mais Cloud, lui, bénissait cette punition si ça lui permettait de pouvoir se préparer psychologiquement à fréquenter le scientifique qu'on disait fou. Scientifique qui évidement ne parut pas du tout enchanté de la nouvelle.

\- Qu'à cela ne tienne. Déclara-t-il en se levant et en se tournant vers ce qu'il devait considérer comme son nouveau petit rat de laboratoire. Lundi, huit heures, au département scientifique.

Et il s'en alla sans attendre de réponse, supposant d'ors et déjà qu'il se ferait obéir.

\- C'est vraiment une bonne idée de laisser Hojo s'occuper de Cloud ? Demanda alors Zack, qui semblait sincèrement s'inquiéter de ce qui pourrait arriver au cadet.

\- Il ne serait pas mieux lotit avec Hollander. Répondit Angeal en croisant les bras, l'air de penser que les scientifiques de la Shinra étaient de toute façon tous plus ou moins dingues.

\- On est tout logés à la même enseigne. Acheva Genesis, toujours de mauvaise humeur.

Le cadet préféra continuer sa politique du mutisme qui lui avait plutôt bien réussit depuis qu'il était entré dans ce bureau, tout en essayant de ne pas trop fixer Sephiroth qui l'observait étrangement.

\- Il n'y a pas de raison que ça se passe mal. Assura le directeur en rassemblant ses papiers. La réunion est terminée, merci d'avoir été présents messieurs. Cadet, encore un mot je te prie.

Le jeune blond, qui se levait comme tout le monde, s'arrêta du coup, attendant que les Première Classe soient sortit du bureau, même le Général bizarrement, alors que c'était pourtant le sien.

\- On ne t'as pas beaucoup entendu, je suppose que te retrouver au milieu de toutes ces fortes personnalités a dû jouer. Sourit Lazard, toujours aussi amical.

\- C'était un peu intimidant… Répondit-il, plus détendu maintenant qu'ils étaient seuls.

Même si l'homme en face de lui s'était présenté comme étant le directeur du Soldat, sa présence était beaucoup moins écrasante que celles des membres de l'unité d'élite, c'était plus facile de lui parler.

\- Je peux le concevoir, moi-même je les trouve impressionnant. Confia son futur supérieur. Je ne vais pas te retenir plus longtemps, mais je dois te donner ceci.

Il sortit une enveloppe du reste de ses papiers et lui tendit.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda le plus jeune en la prenant.

\- Au vu de ta demande d'affectation tu es intégré d'office dans le programme, mais si au cours de cette semaine tu finissais par changer d'avis, avant le rendez-vous avec le professeur Hojo, il te suffira de signer ce document et de me le ramener. Il n'y aurait aucune honte à te rétracter, alors réfléchis bien.

Il lui offrait une échappatoire, ce qui n'était pas un luxe sachant ce qui l'attendait probablement quand il aurait commencé à suivre le programme. Surtout au vu de la spécificité de son cas.

\- Bien, monsieur. Répondit-il, avant de se retirer après un salut de circonstance.

Il fut étrangement soulagé de voir qu'il n'y avait personne à l'extérieur quand il sortit du bureau. Perturbé comme il l'était, il n'aurait pas su faire face à ses probables futurs collègues, et encore moins à Zack. Il gardait toujours leur rendez-vous « annulé » de la vieille dans un coin de sa tête, mais ces petites choses avaient été totalement balayées par l'annonce qu'il venait d'avoir, et dont il ne mesurait pas encore toute la gravité.

Il était accepté à l'essai pour entrer dans le Soldat.

Ses pas le menèrent naturellement vers les ascenseurs, qu'il devait prendre pour retourner à son étage. Toutes ses pensées se focalisaient sur ce qui venait de se passer, et plus l'idée tournait dans sa tête, plus il sentait son cœur battre la chamade. C'était ce pourquoi il avait quitté ses montagnes natales, son rêve depuis qu'il avait apprit l'existence du Soldat, et il n'avait qu'un pas à faire pour le réaliser. C'était trop beau pour être vrai, malgré les conséquences et les difficultés qu'il allait devoir traverser, seule la joie fit monter un sourire sur son visage. Après tout ce temps, il avait bien le droit de se réjouir un peu, non ? Il aurait tout le temps de retourner à ses angoisses plus tard.

L'ascenseur tinta en arrivant à son étage, et il en sortit d'un pas plus léger. Il n'eut pas beaucoup plus à faire pour tomber sur Obeross, qui était bizarrement en compagnie d'Henmi, mais il ne s'attarda pas sur l'étrangeté de la situation et s'approcha.

\- Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous de mon petit pote ? Demanda le châtain d'un air amusé en le voyant arriver tout guilleret, ce qui devait être un spectacle assez déroutant pour quiconque le connaissait un minimum.

\- Je suis prit.

Il fallut quelques secondes, mais il n'eut pas à en dire plus pour voir le visage de son camarade s'illuminer soudain.

\- Tu vois ! Tu vois, je te l'avais bien dis ! S'exclama Ob' qui paraissait encore plus heureux que lui-même. Si il y en avait bien un qui pouvait le faire, c'était toi !

\- Peut-être que je donnerais plus de crédit à ce que tu racontes à l'avenir. Le taquina un peu Cloud en le laissant cette fois lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

\- T'as plutôt intérêt ! Rit son comparse. Moi qui me faisais du souci parce qu'Henmi racontait que tu t'étais fait kidnapper par Rhapsodos !

Le plus jeune jeta un coup d'œil à leur compagnon d'arme qui paraissait partagé entre l'incrédulité, l'agacement, mais aussi, peut-être, une certaine forme d'admiration, bien cachée sous tous les sentiments négatifs qu'il pouvait ressentir à l'égard de son ancien adversaire.

\- Ça y ressemblait en tout cas. Grogna presque Rudy, ce qui décida Cloud à expliquer un peu ce qui lui était arrivé, tout en passant sous silence le contenu de la réunion, pas sûr qu'il ait le droit d'en parler ouvertement.

Sa curiosité apparemment satisfaite, son camarade de mise à pied s'en alla vaquer à ses occupations, tout en lui rappelant bien que, tout potentiel futur Soldat qu'il était, leur mise à pied tenait toujours et qu'il viendrait le tirer du lit pour aller s'occuper des « gros piafs » si il le fallait. Mais ça n'entacha pas la bonne humeur du blond qui se laissa traîner par Obeross jusqu'à leur dortoir, où il pu lui donner un peu plus de détails loin des oreilles indiscrètes.

\- Je suis vraiment content pour ta carrière, mais ça fait pas avancer ta love story tout ça. Assura le châtain, dont les yeux noirs pétillaient d'amusement.

\- Y a pas de love story. Soupira finalement le principal concerné.

Lui qui voulait juste passer le reste de sa journée à se réjouir, avant que ses craintes habituelles ne reviennent le hanter, voilà que le dossier « Zackary Fair » revenait sur le tapis.

\- Il va quand même falloir mettre votre relation au clair, si vous devez travailler ensemble à l'avenir. Rétorqua son ami.

\- Tu sais que tu commences vraiment à ressembler à une commère ?

\- Il faut bien que quelqu'un s'intéresse à tes déboires amoureux, puisque même toi tu les mets de côté. S'amusa le plus âgé. En plus tu vas devoir ramener ces vêtements, et récupérer ton uniforme chez lui.

L'idée le fit tiquer. C'était vrai que dans son euphorie, il avait totalement oublié qu'il portait toujours les habits sortit d'on ne sait où par Genesis, et que ses propres affaires étaient restées bien sagement pliées dans la salle de bain du Première Classe. Il était quand même un minimum reconnaissant envers le Soldat flamboyant de l'avoir fait se changer, passer toute la réunion à sentir le chocobo ça l'aurait fait mourir de honte, même si il se doutait que c'était plus pour le confort personnel de Rhapsodos qu'il l'avait fait. Ça lui fit d'ailleurs repenser à ce qu'il avait vu dans la salle de bain du chiot.

\- J'ai l'impression qu'ils utilisent tous les quatre le même appartement…

Obeross haussa un sourcil.

\- Pourquoi ils s'entasseraient dans un seul, alors qu'ils en ont chacun un immense à disposition ? Ça leur manque les dortoirs communs ?

\- Je sais pas…

Mais quand il faisait le lien entre ça, et ce qu'il avait déjà pu voir en les côtoyant un peu avant, il avait l'impression de mettre le doigt sur quelque chose qu'il ne devrait absolument pas savoir. Ou qu'il n'avait finalement pas envie de savoir plutôt. Il continuait de penser que son esprit un peu trop productif et imaginatif lui faisait faire des raccourcis improbables, mais le doute l'habitait. Les quatre Soldat vivant apparemment ensemble, la jalousie de Genesis, la retenue de Zack ces derniers temps…

Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'enveloppe que lui avait donné Lazard. Son intégration dans l'unité d'élite était-elle une si bonne idée que ça ?

* * *

Hellow !

Voilà le nouveau chapitre, dur à sortir celui-là, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai bien galéré à écrire la réunion, ça passait pas du tout XD

J'espère qu'il vous a plu quand même, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot, c'est le salaire des auteurs ! ^^

Merci à **MadLu-chan**, **Dadeigi**, **Alayel**, **RedChi-San**, **HeartLinks** (Merci à toi pour ta review qui m'a fait très plaisir et à laquelle je n'ai malheureusement pas pu répondre, n'hésite pas à te créer un compte où à aller sur la page fb pour que je puisse répondre à tes futurs commentaires, si tu repasses par là ! :D), **DragonneYukkin**, **Cha**, **Tsuko** (de même que pour HeartLinks, n'hésite pas à créer un compte pour que je puisse tout de suite répondre à tes reviews ^^), **UnLike Us**, **Lunagarden** et **HikariNoWaka** !

J'espère n'avoir oublié personne ! A bientôt pour la suite :D

Kissus,  
Nyny :3


End file.
